Gueule de Bois
by Acylius
Summary: J'avais beaucoup bu, ce soir là ; tellement que je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais. En sortant de boîte, je me suis affalé dans un fossé, ivre mort. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé dans une ville remplie de poneys. Des poneys qui parlent, qui volent et qui font de la magie.
1. Épisode 0 - Lendemain de veille

Épisode 0 - Lendemain de veille

\- Tu crois que c'est mort ?

\- Non, regarde, on dirait que ça respire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Vous avez déjà vu quelque chose comme ça ?

Maxime émit un vague grognement, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées. L'étincelle de conscience encore logée au fond de son crâne venait de se réveiller, tirée du sommeil par les voix autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé au mixeur. Le simple mouvement de sa cage thoracique quand il respirait lui donnait le tournis. Sa gorge était sèche comme le Sahara et sa langue aussi pâteuse que du ciment.

« Oh, merde... »

Rien que le fait de penser lui donnait la migraine, et il savait que ce n'était que le début. Le mieux était de faire comme à chaque fois en pareille circonstance : bouger le moins possible et garder les yeux fermés, dans l'espoir de replonger dans le sommeil. Il resta immobile et s'efforça de ne penser à rien, cependant il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était couché ni sur un matelas, ni sur un divan, ni même sur une quelconque moquette, mais sur une surface dure, rugueuse et couverte de poussière. Le soleil lui réchauffait le dos et il percevait la lumière du jour à travers ses paupières closes. Mais le plus étrange, c'était les voix qui s'élevaient autour de lui. Des voix d'adultes au timbre pourtant enfantin, qui ressemblaient à celles des publicités à la radio.

\- Regarde, ça a bougé !

\- Il faudrait appeler quelqu'un, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- On ne peut pas laisser ça au milieu de la rue !

Max grinça des dents, agacé. Sa tête bourdonnait déjà sérieusement. Alors que son gosier asséché réclamait à grands cris d'être irrigué, sa vessie commençait elle aussi à quérir son attention, et il sentait dans les méandres de ses intestins les prémices du désastre qui ne manquerait pas se manifester dans peu de temps, comme après chaque cuite. Aucune chance qu'il parvienne à se rendormir dans des ces conditions. Les voix incessantes qui lui vrillaient le crâne commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Dans un nouveau grognement, il leva les bras, s'appuya sur ses mains et se mit péniblement à genoux. La lumière l'aveuglait et sa tête résonnait comme un gong. D'étranges formes multicolores étaient postées devant lui. Il se frotta les yeux en maugréant, puis tenta de fixer le regard sur l'une d'elle. Après un instant de tangage, il s'immobilisa, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pris, hier soir ?

Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Enfin, si, ça ressemblait vaguement à quelque chose, mais c'était impossible que ce soit réel. Une sorte de cheval miniature avec une énorme tête ronde, des yeux bien trop grands, un museau ridicule et des pattes comme des tubes. Et bleu foncé des oreilles aux sabots.

Max cligna des yeux, toujours sans bouger. La créature en face fit de même. D'autres se dressaient en rond autour de lui, de toutes les couleurs. Certains avaient des ailes repliées sur les flancs, d'autres une petite corne torsadée plantée au milieu du front, et tous le fixaient avec le même étonnement stupide.

\- Euh… Je suis encore dans les vapes, ou quoi ?

Les créatures reculèrent à l'unisson. Max resta un moment sans bouger, puis décida qu'il n'était simplement pas encore réveillé et reprit sa position allongée, face au sol. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait chasser l'étrange impression qu'il ne rêvait pas, impression d'autant plus désagréable qu'elle se mêlait aux divers signaux de détresse que son organisme détraqué par l'éthanol ne cessait de lui envoyer. Après une minute d'immobilité, il finit par se remettre à genoux. Les étranges créatures l'encerclaient toujours, leurs yeux démesurés rivés sur lui.

\- Euh… où est-ce que je suis ?

Les quadrupèdes restèrent muets comme des carpes. Max décida de les ignorer et pressa ses mains contre son crâne dans l'espoir de faire remonter les souvenirs de la veille.

Il avait suivi Chris et ses potes dans une des boîtes des faubourgs, vers une heure du matin. Ils étaient déjà sérieusement entamés en arrivant, et Max avait encore vidé quelques flacons sur place. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler son dernier souvenir de la soirée. Une vague impression de fraîcheur, le noir de la nuit, la rosée sur l'herbe... Il s'était sans doute effondré dans un fossé à la sortie. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Toujours à genoux, il leva la tête et observa les alentours. Des maisonnettes de style médiéval, aux façades de bois et de briques et aux toits de chaume. Vues d'où il était, elles lui paraissaient étrangement petites. Et, partout, ces étranges quadrupèdes aux airs de chevaux irradiés déambulaient ici et là. Ceux qui l'entouraient étaient toujours plantés comme des poireaux. Pas un seul être humain en vue.

Max se passa la main sur le front. Si son organisme à l'agonie ne lui avait pas rappelé avec douleur qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, il se serait volontiers cru plongé en plein rêve. Un bruit semblable à un cheval lancé au trot retentit dans son dos. Deux autres bestiaux accouraient vers lui, dont l'un avec un ruban dans la crinière et des taches de rousseurs. Et un chapeau.

\- Il est là, Twilight ! lança-t-il avec le plus bel accent paysan que Max ait jamais entendu.

Le deuxième quadrupède, un genre de mutant mauve affublé d'ailes et d'une corne, s'avança et le fixa à son tour, les yeux écarquillés. Après un long silence, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Hem… bonjour.

\- Ouais, salut, fit Max en faisant de son mieux pour garder l'équilibre. Dites, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire où…

Il s'interrompit soudainement, la bouche encore ouverte. Son malheureux cerveau venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Euh… tu viens de parler, là, non ?

Nouveau silence étonné.

\- Et bien… oui, fit calmement la mauve. Cela vous étonne ?

Un haut le cœur empêcha Max de répondre. Il tituba en catastrophe jusqu'au mur voisin et lâcha un rot des plus immondes, l'œsophage soudain encombré de restes dont il ne voulait même pas connaître l'origine. Les créatures qui l'entouraient reculèrent avec dégoût, sauf la mauve et sa compagne au chapeau. Max attendit d'être certain que rien d'autre n'était plus sur le point de remonter avant de se tourner vers elles.

\- Vous êtes quoi ?

Énième moment de silence.

\- Et bien, je m'appelle Twilight Sparkle, et voici Applejack. Nous habitons ici, à Poneyville.

\- Poneyville ?

Une nouvelle remontée nauséeuse l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

\- Peut-on vous demander qui vous êtes, et ce que vous faites ici ? demanda poliment la dénommée Twilight quand Max eut terminé de cracher dans les plates-bandes.

\- Ce que je fais ici ? C'est une blague ?

Les deux ponettes se regardèrent, sourcil levé.

\- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de prévenir Mme le Maire, fit la mauve.

\- Mouais, t'as raison, fit celle au chapeau avant de filer au galop.

Max en profita pour s'asseoir, la tête entre les mains.

\- Mais c'est quoi, cet endroit ?

\- Vous êtes à Equestria, dans la ville de Poneyville, reprit calmement la dénommée Twilight. Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes, et d'où vous venez ?

\- Maxime, se contenta de répondre le pauvre bipède. Dites, je suis mort, ou quoi ?

\- Euh, non, je ne pense pas. Vous ne vous rappelez pas comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

\- J'en ai l'air ?

Il se remit debout, soudain rappelé à l'ordre par sa vessie. Il se précipita vers un arbre plus ou moins à l'écart, s'appuya sur le tronc et ouvrit sa tirette. Quand les poneys comprirent ce qu'il était en train de faire, ils se détournèrent à l'unisson, à nouveau dégoûtés.

Après s'être soulagé pendant presque une demie minute, Max revint en titubant. Une petite place agrémentée d'une fontaine s'ouvrait au bout de la rue. Il s'avança plus ou moins en ligne droite, se laissa tomber au bord du bassin, remplit ses mains d'eau et but à grande gorgée. Après avoir avalé environ un litre, il plongea la tête toute entière dans le bassin.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, reprit Twilight quand il émergea, le visage dégoulinant. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ?

Il s'assit sur le bord, à nouveau crispé par la nausée. Tout autour de la place, les poneys le regardaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et de crainte.

\- Mais c'est quoi, cet endroit ?

\- Vous êtes à Poneyville, répéta calmement Twilight. Nous sommes des poneys.

\- Des poneys ?

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Twilight Sparkle et j'habite ici, avec mes amies. Et vous, c'est Maxime, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Dites, comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi ?

\- Et bien, ça dépend. C'est loin d'ici, chez vous ?

\- J'ai l'impression, oui.

Un autre groupe s'approchait, avec à leur tête une ponette à la crinière grise avec un ruban à pompon. Et des lunettes.

\- Princesse Twilight, on m'a avertie qu'une créature inconnue avait été vue en ville. Est-ce que c'est… celle-ci ?

\- Princesse ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux. Il dit qu'il s'appelle Maxime.

\- Une créature inconnue ?

Ladite maire considéra Max avec circonspection.

\- Je pense que je vais le ramener avec moi au château, reprit Twilight en posant sa patte sur le genou de Max. Il a l'air un peu perturbé.

\- Mais vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait être… dangereux ?

Max lâcha un nouveau rot avant de presser ses mains sur son ventre, dents serrées.

\- Je ne pense pas, reprit Twilight. Je verrai bien quoi faire une fois là-bas.

La maire continua d'observer le bipède assis au bord de la fontaine, les lèvres retroussées.

\- Si vous pensez que c'est sans risque...

\- Parfait. Hem, si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur Maxime...

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Chez moi. Vous pourrez vous y reposer.

\- Hola, Twilight ! lança l'orange. Tu ne vas quand même pas emmener ça au château, non ?

\- Ce sera déjà mieux que de le laisser ici, répondit la ponette mauve avec un signe de tête vers la foule de curieux. Venez, monsieur, je vous en prie.

\- Ne m'appelez pas monsieur, par pitié...

Max se remit debout avec peine et suivit Twilight d'un pas lent, une main sur le front et l'autre sur son ventre.

* * *

Si Max avait été en état d'observer l'architecture, il se serait sans doute dit que c'était le bâtiment le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu. Pour l'heure, le bipède comateux était couché sur le dos, dans un sofa bien trop petit pour lui, dans le salon du château. La jeune alicorne et trois de ses amies discutaient à côté de lui, mais il était trop occupé à agoniser pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elles disaient. Il y avait l'orange au chapeau, une blanche avec une crinière mauve et une bleue avec des ailes et un air de garçon manqué. Et un bébé dragon, aussi. Un bébé dragon qui parlait.

\- Tu veux vraiment le garder ici, Twilight ?

\- Le temps qu'on découvre d'où il vient et comment il est arrivé ici. Il dit qu'il ne s'en souvient pas.

\- Mais est-ce que ça nous concerne vraiment ? fit la bleue avec une voix qui donnait envie de lui mettre des claques. Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est notre problème ?

\- Rainbow !

\- Ben quoi, je dis ce que je pense !

\- Dites, vous pouvez parler moins fort ? gémit Max depuis son sofa.

\- Ça ne va toujours pas mieux ? fit gentiment Twilight en s'approchant.

\- Moi je crois que je sais ce qu'il a ! fit Rainbow Dash en ricanant, avant de recevoir un coup de coude.

\- Une ville pleine de poneys... J'avais dit à Chris que je ne voulais pas de ses saletés d'acides.

\- Il n'y a pas de poneys, là d'où vous venez ? fit Rarity d'un air poliment intéressé.

\- Si, mais ils ne parlent pas, et ils n'habitent pas dans des châteaux en cristal.

\- Arrête, Twilight, tu vois bien qu'il se fiche de nous ! lança Rainbow.

Un immonde gargouillis remonta des entrailles du pauvre Max et résonna en écho sur les murs.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger, fit Spike en s'approchant avec prudence.

\- Et le pire est en chemin. Les toilettes, vite !

Max se remit sur ses pieds aussi vite qu'il put, les mains pressées sur l'abdomen, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Spike eut à peine le temps de lui indiquer la direction des cabinets qu'il s'y précipita en claquant le porte. Les quatre ponettes restées dans le salon se regardèrent d'un air gêné.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit tantôt, lâcha Applejack pour couvrir le bruit. Je ne pense pas que ce truc soit dangereux, finalement.

\- Il faudrait demander à Fluttershy, fit Rainbow d'un ton bravache. Elle s'y connaît en bestioles exotiques.

\- Je pense que c'est plus qu'une bestiole exotique, fit Twilight d'un air sérieux.

\- Et tu comptes vraiment le garder ici ? se moqua Rainbow. Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui et l'aider à retourner d'où il vient, répondit la jeune alicorne. Il fait partie d'un peuple que nous ne connaissons pas ; si nous aidons l'un des leurs, ses semblables nous en seront certainement reconnaissants.

\- Et ça va prendre combien de temps ? fit Applejack en tendant l'oreille vers le désastre gastrique qui se poursuivait.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je découvre par quel sortilège il s'est retrouvé ici, et que je parvienne à l'inverser. Quelques jours, peut-être.

\- Et il va dormir ici ?! lança Spike

\- On a suffisamment de place, maintenant, répondit Twilight. Et puis, c'est la moindre des choses d'aider quelqu'un dans le besoin, ajouta-t-elle en levant le museau d'un air digne.

La porte des toilettes se rouvrit aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était fermée, révélant un Maxime au visage déjà un peu moins crispé qu'avant.

\- Je vous conseille d'attendre un peu avant d'y aller…

\- Monsieur Maxime, fit Twilight avec cet air officiel qui lui allait si bien, nous avons discuté et nous serions ravis que de vous accueillir ici le temps de vous reposer et de trouver un moyen de vous ramener chez vous.

\- Ouais, c'est sympa, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser, en fait. Je crois que je vais me mettre en chemin tout de suite.

\- Mais… pour aller où ?

\- Chez moi, tiens !

\- Mais vous avez dit que vous ne saviez pas comment vous étiez arrivé ici ! Comment comptez-vous faire ?

\- En plus, renchérit Applejack, les poneys d'ici n'ont jamais vu une créature comme vous. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de partir courir le pays comme ça.

Max se rassit en soupirant, à nouveau harcelé par la migraine.

\- Spike va vous montrer la chambre d'amis, fit gentiment Twilight.

\- Mouais, d'accord...

\- Et la salle de bain, aussi, ajouta le jeune reptile en retroussant les naseaux.

\- C'est ça, bonne idée…

\- C'est en haut, fit Spike en le pressant vers l'escalier.

Le petit dragon lui arrivait à peine aux genoux, mais Max se laissa faire sans broncher. Le quatuor équestre les regarda monter avec lenteur.

\- Ça se passera bien, les filles, vous verrez, fit Twilight avec un sourire confiant.

* * *

Au grand étonnement de Max, la chambre et la salle de bain étaient à peu près normales. À part les murs en cristal et les meubles trop petits, ça ressemblait plus ou moins à ce qu'il connaissait.

Le bain qu'il venait de prendre lui avait fait du bien, malgré la taille ridicule de la baignoire. À présent lavé et rhabillé, il arpentait la chambre qui lui avait été assignée. Sa migraine ne s'était pas calmée, mais au moins la nausée avait diminué. Il sentait la fatigue ramper vers lui, à présent. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Était-il seulement dans le même fuseau horaire ? Son cerveau fatigué n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il s'assit au bord du lit, le regard dans le vague.

Il pouvait bien s'accorder une petite sieste, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. Peut-être allait-il se réveiller chez lui, dans sa chambre, dans le monde normal. Oui, se dit-il en s'allongeant en travers du lit, ça devait être ça. Il allait bientôt se réveiller, il lui suffisait de s'endormir. Et, avec un peu de chance, sa gueule de bois serait passée.

Il ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Épisode 1 - Sciences politiques

Épisode 1 - Sciences politiques

Max observait avec circonspection les multiples appareils gros comme des armoires alignés le long des murs, dans le sous-sol du château. Des ordinateurs préhistoriques sortis tout droit des années cinquante, qui bipaient, clignotaient, vrombissaient et crachaient des rames entières de papier couvertes de graphes.

\- On se croirait dans un mauvais remake de Frankenstein.

\- De quoi ? demanda Spike, occupé à démêler un paquet de câbles qu'il passait un à un à Twilight.

\- C'est mon laboratoire, répondit la ponette, occupée à brancher les câbles sur une des machines.

\- Et tu vas me faire croire que ce sont aussi des poneys qui ont fabriqué tout ça, sans doute ? lança le bipède.

La ponette lavande se retourna, une moue sur le visage.

\- Tu n'y crois toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Écoute, petite ponette, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve et je suis en ce moment en train de roupiller ivre mort dans un fossé, quelque part dans le vrai monde.

\- Si tu le dis, fit l'alicorne en se tournant à nouveau vers la machine. Mais si tu veux que je t'aide à y retourner, dans ton vrai monde, il faut que je découvre comment tu es arrivé ici, et pour ça il faut que je mesure tes paramètres.

\- Et ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je détermine quel genre de champ magique tu émets.

Max leva les yeux au plafond.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était là, dans ce monde rempli de poneys. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment il y était arrivé. Après une soirée très arrosée dans le monde humain, il s'était réveillé couché par terre dans les rues de Poneyville, avec une des pires gueules de bois de sa vie. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Sa gueule de bois n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas passée. Il n'avait plus mal au ventre, mais la migraine le lançait encore.

En face de lui, Twilight brancha le dernier câble. La machine se mit à vrombir en bourdonnant. La ponette se saisit alors d'une ribambelle d'électrodes, qu'elle fit léviter par magie jusqu'à lui.

\- Hem, si tu veux bien enlever tes vêtements…

Le bipède s'exécuta sans discuter et ôta chaussures, pantalon, veste et chemise.

\- Pourquoi tu gardes toujours autant de vêtements sur toi, d'ailleurs ? demanda Spike en lui tournant autour.

\- Parce que les humains ne se promènent pas tout nus, grinça Max.

\- Les poneys le font bien, eux.

\- C'est parce qu'ils ont un peu plus de poils que moi.

\- C'est étrange d'ailleurs, fit Twilight d'un air pensif. On ne voit pas souvent des mammifères avec aussi peu de poils. Les humains sont bien des mammifères, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On est là pour faire des mesures ou pour causer zoologie ? lança le bipède, désormais en caleçon. Ça caille, j'aimerais bien qu'on se dépêche.

\- Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ça, aussi ? demanda Spike en désignant son slip.

\- Ça va pas, non ?!

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as bien enlevé tout le reste !

\- Ça, ça ne s'enlève pas en public.

La ponette et le dragon échangèrent un regard étonné.

\- Bon, si tu veux, reprit la jeune princesse. Écarte les bras, s'il-te-plait.

Elle activa sa magie pour coller les électrodes sur divers endroits de son corps.

\- Pourquoi tu as aussi des cheveux là ? demanda Spike et levant la patte vers l'aisselle de Max.

\- C'est ta spécialité, les questions idiotes ? lança l'intéressé d'un ton sec.

\- Arrête de bouger, fit Twilight, la langue entre les dents.

Elle lui colla une autre électrode en plein milieu du front. Quand l'aura violette vint flotter devant son nez, Max fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça aussi, c'est bizarre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça, là, fit-il en agitant la main devant la corne de la ponette.

\- La magie ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, la magie.

\- S'il n'y a pas de licornes là d'où tu viens, c'est normal que tu n'aies jamais vu de magie de ce genre. Mais toutes les créatures intelligentes possèdent un champ magique, même si elles ne savent pas s'en servir volontairement.

\- Mouais…

La ponette avait terminé de coller les dernières électrodes. Elle retourna vers la machine et inspecta les cadrans.

\- Bon, je lance la mesure. Essaie de ne pas bouger.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être à la visite médicale.

\- Chut, ça commence.

\- Je cause si j'en ai env…

Un étrange bourdonnement s'éleva soudain depuis la machine. Max sentit sa peau picoter là où les électrodes étaient placées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lança-t-il, tous ses poils soudain hérissés. Ça fait…

Une lumière bleu électrique illumina la cave, suivie d'un bang retentissant. Spike plongea derrière une des machines pour se cacher. Quand il osa jeter à nouveau un œil dans la pièce, il vit Max couché sur le dos, raide comme une planche, les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

\- Twilight, tu l'as tué !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Arrhghgrrgh….

Maxime, visiblement toujours en vie, agitait les bras comme pour essayer de trouver prise. Spike se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ça va ?

\- Grzkwkzrgzz…

Une fois remis sur son séant, il leva le bras et pointa un doigt incertain vers Twilight, une grimace de rage sur le visage.

\- T'as essayé de me faire griller !

Mais la ponette était déjà occupée à dévisser la plaque de métal sur le côté de la machine. Quand elle l'ouvrit, un nuage de fumée s'en échappa. Elle toussa puis plongea le museau à l'intérieur.

\- Les fusibles ont fondu et le résistomètre a explosé.

\- Il y a autre chose qui va exploser si tu ne me dis pas ce qui s'est passé !

La jeune princesse trotta jusqu'à une autre machine, dont elle inspecta les cadrans.

\- C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Les capteurs n'ont pas détecté le moindre champ magique. Tout était bien branché, pourtant.

\- Ça j'aurais pu te le dire avant ! gronda Max, occupé à arracher les électrodes de son corps.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Là d'où je viens, la magie, ça n'existe pas.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que les humains ne savent pas l'utiliser qu'ils n'en possèdent pas. Même les créatures sans cornes peuvent…

\- Non ! Ça n'existe pas, point à la ligne ! Il n'y a rien qui sache faire de la magie chez moi !

Il ramassa ses vêtements et entreprit de se rhabiller, sous le regard toujours perplexe de Spike. Twilight se passa la patte dans la crinière, l'air songeuse.

\- Ça, ça risque de poser problème.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Max, en équilibre sur une jambe alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

\- Parce que ça veut dire que ton organisme n'a pas gardé de trace de ce qui t'a amené ici. Si tu avais eu un champ magique, il aurait enregistré la signature du sort, et j'aurais pu l'utiliser pour le tracer et essayer de l'inverser. Sans ça, je ne vois pas comment je peux faire.

\- Et si ce n'était pas un sort ? proposa Spike.

La ponette ne répondit pas, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par murmurer. Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches. Je devrais peut-être écrire à la princesse pour lui demander conseil.

\- Attends, fit Max en enfilant la manche de sa veste, ce n'est pas toi, la princesse ?

\- Si, mais je ne suis pas la seule. C'est la princesse Célestia qui règne sur Equestria. Elle en sait plus que moi en matière de magie. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre pour lui demander si elle n'a pas une idée.

\- Et bien, pendant que tu fais ça, je vais aller faire un tour, fit le bipède, désormais habillé.

\- Où ça ? demanda Twilight en levant la tête, une ombre d'inquiétude sur le visage.

\- Je verrai bien. Y'a pas un bistrot dans le coin ?

\- Mais il n'est même pas dix heures du matin !

\- M'en fiche !

Il était déjà occupé à monter les escaliers vers le hall. Twilight tourna la tête vers la machine éventrée qui continuait à grésiller, puis se pencha vers Spike.

\- Je vais essayer de réparer ça. Va avec lui et empêche-le de faire des bêtises.

\- Mais s'il ne veut pas m'écouter ?

\- Fais simplement en sorte qu'il ne s'attire pas d'ennuis.

Elle lui ébouriffa les écailles puis le pressa vers la sortie. Le jeune reptile gravit les marches aussi vite qu'il put et se dépêcha de rejoindre le bipède.

* * *

Max traversait à vive allure la rue principale de la ville, les bras raides, les sourcils froncés. Quelques cheveux électrisés se dressaient encore sur son crâne. Il aurait volontiers écarté du genou les poneys sur son chemin, mais ceux-ci prenaient grand soin de s'écarter aussitôt qu'ils le voyaient arriver.

\- Maxime !

L'interpellé se retourna, mécontent. Spike courait pour le rejoindre, ses petites pattes battant le sol comme des baguettes de tambour.

\- Quoi, encore ? lança le bipède en croisant les bras.

Spike prit quelques secondes pour retrouver haleine avant de répondre.

\- Euh… où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Ça te regarde ?

\- Je peux te faire visiter la ville, si tu veux. Il y a…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire du tourisme, grogna Max en se remettant en route.

\- Mais tu n'as pas envie de voir…

\- Non.

Spike se remit au trot pour le rattraper. Les poneys autour d'eux les regardaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et de désapprobation.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller manger une pâtisserie ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a autre chose à manger que du foin, dans ce bled ?

\- Évidemment !

Max s'arrêta à nouveau, la main sur le menton. Ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque-là de la gastronomie équestrienne lui avait fait tout sauf bonne impression.

\- Quand tu dis pâtisseries, tu parles bien de pâtisseries normales, hein ? Pas encore un truc au foin ou au gazon ? Parce que moi, la bouffe pour cheval, j'en ai marre !

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'assistant.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Max tapa du pied dans un caillou puis suivit le petit dragon, qui trottinait déjà devant lui.

* * *

Au bout d'une minute, Spike s'arrêta et désigna d'un air triomphant le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Max écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est une blague ?

Ce qu'il avait en face de lui ressemblait à une maison qu'un fou aurait essayé de déguiser en gâteau. Le résultat était d'ailleurs assez réussi. Le toit dégoulinait de crème et de chocolat et des cheminées en forme de bougies étaient plantées un peu partout.

\- C'est le Sugarcube Corner, la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville.

\- Et tu espères que je vais rentrer là-dedans ?

\- Mais oui, tu verras, fit Spike en lui poussant les mollets pour le forcer à avancer.

Max fit une nouvelle moue puis s'avança, résigné. Après s'être plié en deux pour passer la porte, il examina le décor. À son grand soulagement, l'intérieur était à peu près normal. Une bonne odeur de gâteau flottait dans l'air.

\- Pinkie ? lança Spike en s'avançant vers le couloir.

La ponette rose surgit comme un diable de sa boîte et se planta devant eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bienvenue au Sugarcube Corner, la meilleure pâtisserie du monde ! Salut, Spike !

\- Salut, Pinkie. Tu te souviens de Maxime ? C'est celui qui…

\- C'est génial ! cria la ponette, comme montée sur ressorts. Tu sais, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi avant. Ça te plaît, ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Poneyville ? Tu aimes les gâteaux ? Et les muffins ? Et les cupcakes ? Et les beignets ? Et les...

Spike l'attrapa par la queue et la força à cesser de sauter.

\- Euh… bonjour, se risqua Max, craignant de déclencher une nouvelle avalanche de paroles.

\- On va prendre une assiette de muffins, avec deux grands milkshakes, fit Spike avant que la ponette ne se remette à parler.

\- C'est parti ! fit Pinkie en se ruant vers l'étal.

Spike se tourna vers Max et l'attrapa par le tissu de son pantalon.

\- Allez, viens, on va s'installer, fit-il en le tirant vers une des tables alignées sous les fenêtres.

\- On ne peut pas plutôt prendre à emporter ?

\- Ça se déguste assis !

Max eut toutes les peines du monde à s'installer sur la minuscule banquette. À peine furent-ils assis que Pinkie revint vers eux, l'assiette de muffins et les deux milkshakes en équilibre sur sa tête et son arrière train

\- Régalez-vous ! lança-t-elle en les expédiant sur la table.

Max leva instinctivement les bras pour se protéger de la pluie de vaisselle, mais l'assiette et les verres retombèrent pile à leur place, sans renverser une seule goutte. Spike s'empara d'une des pâtisseries, dont il engloutit la moitié en une seule bouchée. Max en prit une à son tour et l'inspecta minutieusement avant de se risquer à mordre dedans.

\- Mouais, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas mauvais.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! fit Spike

Le petit dragon s'attaquait à présent à son milkshake. Il en aspira une grande lampée, puis s'empara d'un autre muffin.

\- Alors, maintenant qu'on est là, de quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ?

Max tira à son tour dans sa boisson, puis s'empara d'un autre muffin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de princesses ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu compliqué, répondit Spike. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Max étendit un peu plus ses jambes sous la table trop petite, puis écouta le jeune dragon qui commençait son exposé.

* * *

Quatre verres à milkshake et deux assiettes vides couvraient à présent la table. Max, la tête entre les mains, tentait de résumer ce qu'il avait compris.

\- Donc il y a quatre princesses, mais en réalité c'est Célestia qui gouverne c'est ça ?

\- Elles gouvernent toutes les quatre, corrigea Spike.

\- Mais tu viens de me dire le contraire !

\- Elle dirige depuis Canterlot, expliqua Spike en ramassant les dernières miettes. Cadence règne sur l'Empire de Cristal, et Twilight est ici, à Poneyville.

\- Et l'autre, là, Mouna ?

\- Luna. Elle est à Canterlot aussi, mais elle s'occupe de la nuit, pas du jour.

Maxime se pressa la main sur le front en soupirant.

\- C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce si c'est Célestia qui règne, elle devrait être reine, pas princesse.

\- Princesse, ça fait plus joli.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Et c'est pareil pour Cadence ! Quand on règne sur un empire, on est impératrice, pas princesse !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un empire, en fait, fit Spike en léchant la paille de son deuxième milkshake. On l'appelle empire, mais en réalité c'est juste une ville.

Max soupira de plus belle.

\- Bon, lâcha-t-il, je crois que je vais y aller.

\- Mais attends, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé du prince Blueblood !

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Il replia ses jambes et se dégagea tant bien que mal de la banquette. En les voyant partir, Pinkie vint vers eux en bondissant et laissa tomber un carré de papier sur la table.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt !

D'un même mouvement, Spike et Max se penchèrent pour lire le montant en bas du ticket. Les yeux de l'humain se posèrent sur les chiffres, puis sur Spike, puis à nouveau sur les chiffres. Le petit dragon soupira.

\- C'est bon, je m'en charge, marmonna-t-il.

Il fouilla dans le creux de ses écailles et en sortit une poignée de pièces. Maxime se dépêcha de sortir, en prenant soin de ne pas se cogner la tête sur le haut de la porte.

\- Si tu restes, il va falloir demander un financement supplémentaire, fit Spike tandis qu'ils remontaient la rue vers le château.

\- T'inquiète, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser.

\- Sérieux, ça ne te plait pas, ici ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré un poney qui n'aime pas Poneyville.

\- Je ne suis pas un poney, figure-toi.

* * *

Une fois rentrés, Max s'affala sur un des divans du salon. Ses deux milkshakes lui pesaient sur l'estomac.

\- Ah, vous êtes revenus ! fit Twilight en remontant l'escalier de la cave. Je me demandais où vous étiez passés.

\- On discutait politique, répondit Max en étendant ses jambes sur l'accoudoir.

\- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, fit la ponette, j'ai déjà préparé la lettre pour la princesse. Spike, tu veux bien l'envoyer ?

\- À ton service !

L'assistant s'empara du rouleau que Twilight lui tendit, avant de le faire disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Max, pas impressionné pour un sou.

\- Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à chercher, en espérant que nous trouverons quelque chose. Je devrai sans doute allez faire un tour à la bibliothèque de magie de Canterlot, un de ces jours. Tu pourras venir avec moi, si tu veux. Je suis certaine que Célestia serait ravie de te rencontrer.

\- Et moi donc, marmonna Max.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'affala encore un peu plus dans le canapé.

\- Allez, viens, Spike, fit Twilight en se tournant à nouveau vers son assistant. Il y encore du rangement à faire en bas.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, le petit reptile se tourna vers son amie.

\- Dis, tu crois vraiment que Célestia serait ravie de le voir ?

\- On verra, répondit Twilight avec un petit sourire.

\- Je me demande pourquoi ce n'est jamais elle qui héberge les créatures bizarres chez elle...


	3. Épisode 2 - Two legs better

Épisode 2 - Two legs better

Deux heures venaient de sonner à la pendule. Max était affalé en travers du sofa, le regard dans le vague, les pieds dans le vide. Twilight traversa une nouvelle fois le salon et le regarda, l'air fatiguée.

\- Tu vas rester couché comme ça toute la journée ?

En guise de réponse, il souffla pour chasser une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé sur son front. Twilight soupira.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose ! Tu pourrais essayer de te rendre un peu utile, au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire.

Le bipède suivit du regard une mouche qui passait par là.

\- Écoute, reprit la ponette, si tu veux t'intégrer, il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses un effort pour t'adapter.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'intégrer, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi !

Twilight secoua la tête, lasse.

\- Je sais, fit-il d'un ton déjà plus compréhensif. Je t'assure que je fais tout ce que je peux, mais il faut aussi que tu fasses des efforts de ton côté. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te trouves pas une occupation ? Tu pourrais te trouver un petit boulot. Au moins, ça t'occuperait.

\- Un petit boulot où ça ? Tous les poneys ont peur de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, fit la ponette en souriant. Allez, lève-toi, on va te trouver quelque chose.

Elle activa sa magie et le tira par le pied pour l'obliger à se lever. Aussitôt, il bondit et secoua la jambe, comme pour se débarrasser d'un chien qui l'aurait mordu.

\- Arrête, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça !

\- Debout ! continua la ponette.

Quand le bipède eut quitté le divan, Twilight baissa la tête et le poussa dans les mollets pour le guider vers la sortie.

\- Allez, dehors ! On va commencer pas aller voir Applejack. Il y aura sûrement un travail pour toi à la ferme.

\- Applejack, c'est celle avec le chapeau ?

\- Oui, c'est elle. Tu verras, elle te trouvera quelque chose.

\- Youpi…

* * *

La fermière les avait accueillis avec un grand sourire. Postées devant la grange, elle et Twilight bavardaient déjà, tandis que l'humain grattait le sol du pied.

\- Applejack, tu te souviens de Maxime ?

\- Le grand amnésique ? ricana la fermière.

\- Oui, c'est lui. Il s'ennuie un peu…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- … et je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais lui faire faire.

La jument au chapeau leva les yeux vers le bipède, perplexe.

\- Il a déjà travaillé dans une ferme ? fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Max leva le menton et souffla par le nez d'un air dédaigneux. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire une bêtise, Twilight passa sa patte sur l'épaule d'Applejack et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

\- Écoute, il faut lui trouver une occupation, sinon il va continuer à ne rien faire de ses journées. Tu n'as pas quelque chose de simple dont il pourrait se charger ?

La fermière tourna la tête vers le bipède, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Maxime, debout au milieu du verger, observait avec circonspection les arbres chargés de fruits.

\- Ce n'est pas en automne, la saison des pommes, normalement ?

\- Ici, il y en a toute l'année ! fit Applejack à côté de lui.

\- Mouais. Et comment est-ce que tu…

Sans attendre la fin de la question, la ponette au chapeau donna une grande ruade dans le tronc le plus proche. Toutes les pommes se détachèrent et allèrent s'empiler dans des bacs placés en dessous. Pas une seule ne tomba à côté. Max leva un sourcil, plus étonné qu'impressionné. La fermière sourit avec fierté.

\- Allez, à ton tour ! lança-t-elle avec entrain. Fais voir comment tu t'y prends !

Max s'avança tranquillement vers l'arbre voisin, leva le bras et cueillit la pomme la plus proche, qu'il tendit ensuite à la ponette.

\- Mouais, répondit-elle, ce n'est quand même pas très rapide.

Maxime souffla, agacé.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à la cueillette ou pas ?

\- Et si moi je les récoltais et que toi tu portais les bacs à la ferme ? C'est ça qui prend le plus de temps.

Max fit la moue puis se pencha pour s'emparer du bac le plus proche. Il n'y avait pas de poignées. Il le prit par en dessous et le souleva en grimaçant. C'était plus lourd que ça n'en avait l'air.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir ? fit Applejack avec un nouveau sourire en coin.

Max ne daigna pas répondre. Il libéra un bras le temps de remonter son pantalon sur ses hanches puis se mit en route vers la ferme. Derrière lui, le bruit des sabots d'Applejack frappant avec force sur le tronc suivant retentit entre les arbres.

Max se retrouva rapidement à bout de souffle. Il continua en grimaçant pendant environ une minute, jusqu'à être certain qu'Applejack ne pouvait plus le voir. Il posa alors le bac au sol pour soulager ses bras et masser son point de côté naissant.

« Moi voilà à trimballer des pommes au milieu des poneys, maintenant » grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour soulever à nouveau le bac, un bruit de sabot retentit derrière lui. Un étalon au poil rouge avec un harnais au cou s'avançait en tirant une charrette.

\- Salut, se risqua Max.

L'autre le regarda sans manifester la moindre surprise. Max l'observa avec attention. L'équidé lui arrivait à peine au torse, mais il avait l'air nettement plus costaud que les autres poneys de la ville. Le bipède fit un pas de côté pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans la charrette. Plusieurs bacs remplis de pommes étaient empilés. L'humain et le poney restèrent ensuite l'un en face de l'autre, en silence.

\- Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu ramènes les pommes ? finit par lâcher Max.

\- Ouaip.

\- Et… tu fais ça tous les jours ?

\- Nope.

\- Je vois…

Comme s'il avait décidé que la conversation était terminée, l'étalon se remit en route avec son chargement. Max reprit son bac et le suivit à quelques mètres de distance. Le poney et sa charrette firent route vers la grange. Une fois arrivés, Max observa l'étalon se désatteler lui-même et faire passer les bacs sur son dos avant de les déposer le long du mur, le tout aussi aisément que s'il avait eu des bras et des mains.

Une fois que le poney eut déposé son chargement, Max baissa les yeux vers son propre bac, posé à ses pieds. Il retroussa ses manches et s'en saisi. Avec un regard en coin pour s'assurer que l'autre le regardait, il le souleva aussi haut qu'il put et le posa bien en évidence au-dessus d'un de ceux déjà en place, en plein milieu de l'alignement. Il recula ensuite de quelques pas pour admirer son empilement, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Le poney rouge n'avait pas l'air impressionné pour un sou. Alors qu'il s'affairait déjà à se ré-atteler, Applejack débarqua en trottant.

\- Ah, vous avez fait connaissance ! se réjouit-elle

\- Si on peut dire…

La ponette se tourna vers les bacs posés le long du mur.

\- Pas mal, mais il en reste encore à ramasser dans le verger.

En entendant cela, Max se tourna vers son bac, posé sur ceux de Macintosh, puis vers l'étalon lui-même. Sans attendre que le poney rouge se remette en route, il s'élança vers le verger, en marchant juste assez vite pour ne pas se faire rattraper.

Une dizaine de bacs remplis de pommes attendaient sous les arbres. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'empara du plus proche et refit le chemin vers la grange, cette fois sans faire de pause. Cependant, quand il arriva, l'étalon était déjà occupé à décharger de nouveaux bacs qu'il avait été chercher dans une autre partie du verger.

Le bipède grimaça, mais aussitôt il s'avança pour poser à nouveau son bac sur ceux que Big Mac venait d'apporter, avant de se dépêcher de retourner au verger. Peine perdue à son retour, l'étalon était déjà revenu avec un autre chargement.

En le voyant arriver tout essoufflé et couvert de sueur, Big Mac lui lança un sourire amusé. Max lui répondit par un regard noir. Il fit craquer ses doigts et souleva le bac pour le placer le plus haut possible sur l'empilement. Big Mac, nullement impressionné, tourna la tête d'un air dédaigneux avant de se remettre en route comme si de rien n'était.

Max lui emboîta le pas et courut pour le rattraper. Quand il le dépassa, l'étalon lui lança un regard mécontent, et accéléra lui aussi le pas. Quand ils atteignirent le verger, ils couraient tous les deux aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Big Mac, ralenti pas sa charrette, finit par se laisser distancer. Alors que Max tournait la tête en arrière pour afficher son expression triomphante à la face de son concurrent, son pied se prit dans une racine et il s'affala de tout son long dans la poussière.

\- Qu'est-ce que se passe, ici ? lança une voix à l'accent paysan.

Max leva la tête pour apercevoir les sabots d'Applejack, plantés devant lui. Elle se pencha, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Elle tendit une patte pour l'aider à se relever, mais il se remit debout lui-même. À côté de lui, Big Mac affichait un sourire benêtement satisfait.

\- Vous faisiez la course ? demanda Applejack d'un ton gentiment moqueur.

Max se contenta de grommeler puis se dirigea vers les bacs qu'Applejack venait de remplir. La fermière se retenait de rire. Essoufflé et bourré de crampes, il se baissa pour soulever un nouveau bac, mais dut abandonner aussitôt. Il se redressa, rouge comme une tomate.

\- J'étais en train de gagner, je te signale !

Applejack pouffa d'autant plus fort. Cependant, dans son dos, Big Mac souffla avec mécontentement. En l'entendant, la fermière s'approcha de lui et posa le sabot sur le bord de la charrette.

\- Si tu veux que la course soit équitable, il faut que toi aussi tu tires une charrette, lança-t-elle sur un ton blagueur.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du bipède.

* * *

\- Quand j'ai dit que tu devais te trouver de l'occupation, ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais, soupira Twilight.

\- Je vais lui montrer, maugréa Max. _Four legs good, two legs better_.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien.

Twilight et quelques autres poneys avaient rejoint les environs du verger. Même Granny Smith avait quitté son fauteuil à bascule pour assister à la course. Big Mac, toujours attelé à sa charrette, attendait que son adversaire le rejoigne sur la ligne de départ.

\- Bon, je suppose que tu n'as qu'à tirer la charrette avec tes bras, fit Applejack.

\- Une petite minute, l'interrompit Twilight en levant la patte d'un air savant. Pour que la course soit vraiment équitable, il faut qu'ils tirent des charges équivalentes par rapport à leurs poids respectifs.

\- Hein ?

La ponette lavande soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Il faut vous peser et ajuster le poids des charrettes en fonction du vôtre. Si Big Mac tire la moitié de son poids, alors il faut que toi aussi tu tires la moitié du tien.

\- Parfait, fit Max en se frottant les mains. Plus ce sera équitable, plus ma victoire sera éclatante.

Applejack leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Twilight soupirait à nouveau.

\- Parce que tu espères vraiment gagner ?

Une bourrasque bleue fendit les airs et vint papillonner au-dessus des poneys, à hauteur d'épaule de Max.

\- Tu arrives au moins à courir, sur tes deux échasses ? continua Rainbow d'un air moqueur.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, l'emplumée, répondit Max sans même la regarder.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance contre un poney. Quatre pattes, ça court plus vite que deux.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Ce que tu veux, mon grand !

L'humain et la ponette se soutinrent du regard, nez contre museau, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Si je gagne, siffla Max, tu passes toute la journée de demain les quatre fers au sol, sans voler une seule fois.

Le sourire de Rainbow Dash s'élargit encore un peu plus.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle tranquillement. Et si tu perds, tu fais tout le trajet jusqu'au château en marchant à quatre pattes, comme un vrai poney.

\- Tenu !

Après être restée suspendue en face de lui pendant encore une seconde, la pégase accéléra ses battements et fila vers le ciel. Max la regarda s'éloigner, imperturbable. À ses pieds, Twilight secoua la tête.

\- Elle a raison, tu sais, fit-elle d'un ton ennuyé. Je ne pense pas qu'un bipède dans ton genre puisse gagner une course contre un poney.

\- Contre un vrai cheval, peut-être, mais contre des miniatures comme vous, c'est dans la poche. Question de proportion. Je t'expliquerais bien, mais ce serait trop compliqué.

\- Eh !

Un bruit de trompette retentit du côté de la ligne de départ. Ils crurent d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une fanfare improvisée, mais ce n'était que Pinkie. La ponette rose avait sorti une trompette de sa crinière et soufflait dedans à s'en arracher les poumons.

\- C'est le moment ! lança Applejack en trottant.

Max inspira un grand coup et lui emboîta le pas, toujours aussi confiant.

* * *

La foule venue assister à la course avait encore grossi. Le poney rouge et le bipède se tenaient côté à côté sur la ligne de départ, le regard fixé devant eux. Max tenait les brancards de sa charrette dans les mains, comme un pousse-pousse chinois. Big Mac était solidement attelé à la sienne. Le poney de ferme était bien plus lourd que Max ; il avait fallu ajouter deux caisses de pommes dans sa charrette pour ajuster son poids.

Pinkie, qui s'était auto-proclamée arbitre assistant, paradait devant eux en brandissant un sifflet.

\- À vos marques, prêts…

Le sifflet retentit. Sous les acclamations de la foule, le poney et le bipède s'élancèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. De l'autre côté de la piste, près de la ligne d'arrivée, Twilight et quelques autres poneys observaient attentivement le début de la course, deux cent mètres plus loin.

\- Vas-y, frérot ! lança Applejack. Montre-lui de quoi un Apple est capable !

Le frérot, cependant, était pour l'instant à la traîne. Ralenti pas sa charrette, il n'avait pas pu s'élancer aussi rapidement que son concurrent. Max battait le sol comme un dératé, sa charrette bringuebalant derrière lui.

\- Et c'est Maxime l'humain qui mène la course pour l'instant ! cria Pinkie dans un mégaphone surgi de nulle part. Il devance Big Mac d'au moins 47 sabots ! C'est incroyable ! Mais que se passe-t-il, à présent ? On dirait que Bic Mac contre-attaque !

En effet, l'étalon, maintenant lancé, accélérait graduellement. Maxime semblait perdre son souffle. De là où elles étaient, Twilight et les autres pouvaient voir Big Mac se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. Il finit par dépasser son concurrent et continua sans décélérer.

\- Big Mac est parvenu à prendre la tête ! lança Pinkie. Quel retournement de situation ! La ligne d'arrivée n'est plus qu'à 394 sabots ! Va-t-il y arriver !

Le poney rouge accéléra encore et franchit les dernières dizaines de mètres qui le séparaient de la victoire. Il fut accueilli par un tonnerre de hourras et de sabots frappant le sol.

\- Et le gagnant est Big Macintosh ! Hourra ! lança Pinkie en bondissant comme une puce.

Tandis que les poneys massés près de l'arrivée escortaient le vainqueur vers la ferme, Twilight et Applejack se tournèrent à nouveau vers la piste. Max, le visage rouge comme un tomate, tirait à présent sa charrette au pas. Il n'attendit même pas d'avoir franchi la ligne pour s'en délester.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la licorne.

Un éclair de hargne passa sur le visage du bipède, mais il était trop essoufflé et en nage pour répondre. Il se laissa tomber aux pieds d'un arbre et s'appuya sur le tronc.

\- Ce n'était pas équitable, souffla-t-il quand il eut retrouvé haleine. Ma charrette était mal huilée.

Applejack s'avança en souriant et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Allez, sois bon joueur ! Viens faire la fête avec nous, maintenant !

Max se contenta de grogner.

Un éclair bleu surgit et se laissa tomber en face de lui.

\- Alors, on dirait que quelqu'un va faire le chemin du retour à quatre pattes ! jubila Rainbow en agitant le sabot à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Max.

\- Rainbow, laisse-le, fit Twilight, craignant que le bipède sorte de ses gonds.

Max semblait pourtant avoir retrouvé son calme en même temps que son souffle. Il s'était levé et chassait la poussière et les brins d'herbe qui s'étaient collés à son pantalon.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise. La bipédie l'emportera.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, fit Rainbow d'un air moqueur. Bon, j'ai entendu que Granny allait mettre un tonneau de cidre en perce pour fêter l'évènement !

En un éclair, elle fila vers la ferme. Applejack se tourna vers Maxime, un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

\- Viens trinquer avec nous, ça te rafraîchira !

Max grimaça.

\- Du cidre, hein ?

\- Le meilleur de tout Equestria !

* * *

La petite fête chez les Apple se prolongea jusqu'au crépuscule. Le tonneau de cidre était à présent presque vide ; Maxime y avait d'ailleurs pas mal contribué.

Le bipède était à présent adossé contre un ballot de paille, une énième chope en main, le regard légèrement vitreux. Applejack était assise à côté de lui.

\- Alors, c'est si nul que ça, la vie à Equestria ? fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- J'imagine que ça peut aller, grommela Max en fixant l'anse de sa chope d'un air absent.

\- Il ne faut pas t'en faire, fit la ponette en fourrant un brin de paille dans sa bouche. Twilight trouvera un moyen de te ramener d'où tu viens. C'est la meilleure pour ce genre de trucs.

\- Pff…

Tous deux levèrent les yeux vers le tonneau, sur lequel Pinkie était occupée à danser. Le bipède prit appui sur le sol pour se remettre debout.

\- Je crois que je vais m'en servir encore une.

\- Le meilleur de tout Equestria ! lança Applejack derrière lui.

Quand il tourna la tête vers elle, la ponette crut apercevoir un léger sourire sur le visage du bipède. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en assurer, il s'était retourné et s'était mis en route vers le tonneau pour remplir une dernière fois sa chope.

Plus tard, alors que les dernières lueurs du jour disparaissaient à l'ouest et que les étoiles commençaient à briller, on put voir une étrange silhouette traverser les prairies en claudiquant. Une sorte de grande araignée à quatre pattes, visiblement peu adaptée à ce mode de déplacement. La créature traversa les faubourgs comme une ombre, jusqu'aux abord de l'arbre de cristal. Une fois sur le seuil, elle se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, inspecta les alentours comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu, puis ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.


	4. Épisode 3 - La loi et l'ordre

Épisode 3 - La loi et l'ordre

Une porte qui s'ouvre à l'étage. Le bruit de deux pieds qui se traînent sur le palier. Une chose lourde et sans énergie qui descend l'escalier au ralenti. Twilight soupira. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et les porta vers l'entrée du salon.

Max, les yeux encore dans le vague, approchait d'une démarche de zombie. Aussitôt fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'il se laissa tomber dans le sofa. Il pressa ses mains contre ses tempes en grommelant.

\- Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui se plaint d'avoir tout le temps mal à la tête, tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour améliorer ton état, fit la ponette d'un ton savant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? répondit le bipède en posa la tête sur l'accoudoir.

\- Je veux dire que les dix chopes de cidre que tu t'es enfilées hier soir chez Applejack ne t'ont sans doute pas aidé à aller mieux.

\- Dix, vraiment ?

\- Je les ai comptées.

Le bipède soupira. Il lâcha ses tempes et tendit les bras au plafond pour s'étirer.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de faire comme moi. Ça t'aurait un peu décoincée.

\- Comment ça ?!

La ponette se leva d'un bond, piquée au vif. Dans un flash de lumière, elle se téléporta devant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer les ivrognes pour me décoincer, moi, le gronda-t-elle. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas coincée. Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Mais Max ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était immobilisé en plein milieu de son étirement, les yeux rivés au plafond. Il semblait avoir reçu une illumination. D'un bond, il se redressa.

\- Bon sang, mais c'est ça ! J'ai trouvé !

\- Trouvé quoi ?

Max se plia en deux et vint presser son nez à quelques centimètres de son museau.

\- Tu te souviens comment je suis arrivé ici ?

Twilight fronça les sourcils.

\- Personne ne s'en souvient, tu te rappelles ? fit-elle remarquer.

\- Mais non, pas comment je suis arrivé ici, mais _comment_ je suis arrivé ici !

La ponette n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Dans quel état j'étais quand on m'a trouvé ? continua le bipède.

\- Tu étais couché par terre, au milieu du chemin.

\- La veille, j'étais ivre mort. C'est ça qui m'a envoyé ici ! Et si ça marche dans un sens, alors ça marche forcément aussi dans l'autre !

Il se redressa et se mit à faire les cent pas autour du sofa. Twilight se passa la patte sur le front.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est en étant ivre que tu es passé d'un monde à l'autre ?

\- Exactement ! Et c'est comme ça que je rentrerai chez moi !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que tu te mettais dans un état pareil, je suppose ? fit la ponette en plissant les yeux.

\- Non, avoua Max sans cesser de marcher.

\- Et jusque-là, ça ne t'avait jamais envoyé dans un autre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial ce jour-là. La pleine lune, ou un truc dans le genre.

Twilight se rassit, lasse. Ça l'aurait étonnée que ce soit aussi simple.

\- Bon, admettons, fit-elle d'un ton posé. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

\- C'est évident ! Je vais à nouveau me bourrer la gueule, et ça me renverra chez moi !

\- Donc tu comptes t'enfiler un demi tonneau de cidre en espérant que ça te renvoie dans ton monde, comme par miracle ?

Max s'arrêta et se prit le menton dans la main, l'air pensif.

\- Non, le cidre, ce n'est pas assez fort. Il faut quelque chose de plus costaud.

Avant que Twilight n'ait pu ajouter un mot, il fila vers la cuisine. La ponette le suivit, redoutant un désastre. Quand elle le rejoignit, il était occupé à ouvrir tous les placards.

\- Tu aurais de la Leffe, par hasard ? C'est ça que j'avais bu le soir où je suis arrivé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais si c'est de l'alcool, alors non, je n'en ai pas. Et de toute façon, je ne vais pas te laisser te saouler maintenant. Il n'est même pas encore dix heures !

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas pour maintenant, répondit Max sans cesser de fouiller. Si je veux que ça marche, alors il faut que je me mette dans les mêmes conditions que ce soir-là.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire qu'il faut que ce soit à la même heure, en buvant la même chose. Histoire de mettre les toutes les chances de mon côté, tu vois ?

Twilight voyait, et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. La boisson faisait parfois faire aux poneys des choses très inattendues, mais jamais elle n'avait entendu dire qu'être ivre eut un jour pu servir de moyen de téléportation interdimentionnel, quelles que soient l'heure ou les phases de la Lune.

Sans attendre l'avis de la ponette, l'humain reprit sa fouille dans les placards de la cuisine et du garde-manger, en vain. Contrarié, il posa sa main sur son menton et se mit à faire les cent pas autour de la table, plongé en pleine réflexion. Comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée, il fila ensuite au dehors, toujours sans dire un mot.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? lança Twilight, mécontente.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! fit-il en claquant la porte.

* * *

Max n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux boutiques et aux magasins de la ville. En général, quand il avait besoin de quelque chose, il demandait à Twilight ou à Spike, ou alors il fouillait dans les placards du château jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve. Mais ce dont il allait avoir besoin aujourd'hui ne se trouvait pas dans l'arbre de cristal, il en était à peu près certain.

Le bipède remontait la rue principale de la ville, plié en deux pour observer les vitrines et les étals des magasins, sans se soucier des poneys qui étaient forcés de s'écarter sur son chemin. Enfin, au bout de la rue, il trouva une boutique qui avait l'air de vendre des boissons. Des bouteilles de toutes les tailles étaient alignées dans la vitrine.

Alors qu'il observait l'intérieur à travers la vitre, la porte s'ouvrit et une ponette mauve à la crinière bouclée en sortit. Ses sacs de selle étaient remplis de bouteilles. Lorsqu'elle aperçut l'humain penché à deux mètres d'elle, elle eut un hoquet de sursaut. Quand Max reconnut ce qu'il y avait dans ses sacs, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. La ponette leva les sourcils, apeurée par cette étrange créature qui la fixait avec un air de psychopathe. Sans un mot, elle repartit aussi vite que ses sacs le lui permettaient, accompagnée d'un bruit de bouteilles s'entrechoquant.

Sans cesser de sourire, Maxime se pencha pour passer la porte du magasin.

* * *

\- Comment ça, ma carte d'identité ?!

Le bipède, plié en deux pour ne pas se cogner au plafond, fixait avec effarement le poney au comptoir.

La boutique vendait surtout du vin, mais l'étagère du fond proposait également un assortiment assez honorable de bières de toutes sortes. Aucun des noms inscrits sur les étiquettes ne disait quoi que ce soit à Max, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'en piocher une quinzaine, qu'il était venu déposer d'un air triomphal sur le comptoir, sous le regard médusé du patron.

Ce dernier insistait pourtant pour qu'il lui présente sa carte d'identité. Carte qui se trouvait en ce moment dans son portefeuille, au fond de son sac, quelque part dans le monde humain.

\- La vente d'alcool est interdite aux mineurs, expliqua le vendeur d'un ton diplomate. J'ai besoin d'une pièce d'identité pour pouvoir vous vendre ça.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas, de carte d'identité !

\- Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien vous vendre.

Maxime fit de son mieux pour garder son calme.

\- Écoutez, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je suis ici. J'habite au château, avec Twilight Sparkle. Vous m'avez certainement déjà vu, non ?

\- Oui, mais il me faut quand même une preuve que vous avez l'âge légal pour acheter de l'alcool, répondit le poney en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais j'ai l'âge légal, ça ne se voit pas ? Regardez, j'ai même déjà un cheveu blanc !

\- Il me faut un papier officiel. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de sortir, s'il-vous-plait. Vous ennuyez les autres clients.

\- Quels autres clients ? Il n'y a que nous deux ! lança Max en pointant le doigt vers les rayons.

\- Veuillez sortir, monsieur !

Le bipède toisa le poney d'aussi haut qu'il put malgré la hauteur réduite du plafond, souffla par le nez d'un air méprisant puis sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

Max grimaça en regardant la file de poneys devant le guichet, dans le hall de l'hôtel de ville. Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure qu'il attendait. La jument au guichet semblait prendre tout son temps pour répondre aux demandes des citoyens venus se frotter au monde opaque et hostile de l'administration municipale.

\- C'est pour une carte d'identité, fit le bipède quand ce fut enfin son tour.

\- Votre nom ?

L'employée n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde étonnée de voir une créature pareille se présenter devant son guichet. Elle s'adressait à lui comme à n'importe quel autre administré, avec l'inimitable ton monocorde de ceux qui ont déjà accumulé de nombreuses années d'ancienneté dans la fonction publique.

\- Maxime Gillet-Lefèvre, annonça le bipède. Ce serait pour…

La ponette s'était déjà penchée vers une des piles de papiers posées à côté d'elle. Sans se presser, elle déroula une longue liste de noms, qu'elle passa en revue un par un.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans la liste des résidents, fit-elle sans même lever les yeux.

\- Je n'en suis pas vraiment un. Il me faudrait un…

\- Numéro de registre national ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Il est inscrit sur votre carte d'identité, vous n'avez qu'à regarder.

\- Je n'en ai pas, de carte d'identité. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Si c'est pour un renouvellement de carte, il faut renvoyer l'ancienne par courrier recommandé, avec une demande écrite.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Il me faut juste un…

\- Si c'est pour déclarer le vol ou la perte de votre carte, il faut vous présenter au poste de police.

\- Mais non ! Je n'en ai pas du tout, de carte ! Il faut que vous m'en fassiez une.

\- Pour vous faire enregistrer comme résident, il faut introduire une demande auprès du service population.

\- Écoutez, je ne viens pas d'Equestria. Je suis…

\- Si vous êtes résident étranger, vous devez ouvrir un dossier auprès de votre ambassade, puis adresser un courrier à…

\- Vous allez m'écouter, à la fin ?!

Le bipède venait de frapper avec force sur le comptoir. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, cependant la ponette se contenta de lever un sourcil.

\- Monsieur, veuillez rester calme et courtois, je vous prie.

\- Dites, vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? lança le poney derrière lui dans la file.

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! beugla Max en se retournant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Madame le maire venait d'entrer dans le hall, son pompon turquoise fendant la foule. Max se tourna vers elle, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Ah, vous voilà, vous !

La ponette à la crinière grise leva les yeux vers lui, les lèvres pincées.

\- Ah, c'est vous.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Vous savez qui suis je suis, pas vrai ? J'habite au château, avec la princesse Twilight Sparkle. Je n'ai pas de carte d'identité, et il m'en faut une pour… faire certains achats.

\- Pour faire une demande de domiciliation, il faut…

\- Oh, la barbe !

Max fit volte-face et s'en alla vers la sortie en tapant du pied. Les poneys qui osèrent croiser son regard eurent droit à une grimace de hargne.

* * *

Twilight passa la patte sur son front en soupirant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te faire inscrire comme résident, et puis…

\- Je ne veux pas être inscrit comme résident ! Je ne veux pas avoir mon nom dans le registre ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, là où on ne me casse pas les pieds quand je veux acheter à boire !

\- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

\- Tu pourrais acheter des bières toi-même, et puis me les refiler.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec tes histoires de beuverie.

\- Alors va à la mairie et dis-leur de me filer un papier pour que je puisse le faire moi-même.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu es la princesse, non ? Si c'est toi qui leur dis de le faire, ils seront bien obligés d'obéir !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une princesse que je suis au-dessus des lois !

\- Pff…

Max s'en alla faire les cent pas autour du canapé. Au bout de quelques tours, il revint vers Twilight et pointa le doigt vers son museau.

\- Tu le fais exprès, hein ? En fait, tu n'as aucune envie que je rentre chez moi.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Ça fait des jours que je cherche un moyen de t'y renvoyer, chez toi !

\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais en attendant je suis toujours là !

La ponette lui tourna le dos et leva le museau, les paupières closes, comme si elle refusait d'en rajouter. Max fourra ses mains dans ses poches et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Au bout d'un moment, il se remit en marche et monta l'escalier d'un pas lourd. Twilight l'entendit claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Puisque personne ne voulait l'aider, il allait se débrouiller tout seul. Il savait d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. La porte du château s'ouvrit en grinçant. Maxime passa la tête à l'extérieur et regarda à droite et à gauche. Personne. Dans le silence tout relatif de ses articulations qui craquaient, il se faufila dehors et remonta la rue à pas de loup.

Quand il arriva devant la boutique de boissons, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Il se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre. Tout était noir à l'intérieur. Il examina ensuite la serrure. Avec un nouveau sourire, il sortit l'objet qu'il avait en poche. C'était un morceau de fil de fer épais, plié en forme de crochet. Il l'introduisit dans la serrure et commença son crochetage.

* * *

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées. Max avait depuis longtemps perdu son sourire. Il s'acharnait sur la serrure, tournant dans tous les sens son crochet désormais complètement tordu. Exaspéré, il finit par taper sur la clenche. À sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement. Le bipède retrouva immédiatement son sourire. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, finalement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il sortit de son autre poche une chandelle et une boîte d'allumettes. À la lueur de la bougie, il se dirigea au fond du magasin, face à l'étagère à bières. Les bouteilles alignées sur les planches reflétaient l'éclat doré de la flamme.

\- Vous et moi, on va passer une bonne soirée !

Il empoigna la première bouteille, fit sauter la capsule, trinqua dans le vide et porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

* * *

L'étincelle de conscience encore logée au fond de son crâne se réveillait lentement. Sa gorge était sèche comme le Sahara et sa langue aussi pâteuse que du ciment. Où était-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans un état pareil ?

Des souvenirs commençaient à remonter. La gueule de bois, la ville remplie de poneys, le petit dragon qui parlait… C'était en buvant jusqu'à l'ivresse qu'il rentrerait chez lui. Oui, ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait être revenu dans le vrai monde, à présent. D'ailleurs, ne sentait-il pas autour de lui la froide humidité du fossé dans lequel il s'était effondré ? Ce mal de crâne qui ne le quittait pas n'était-il pas un signe ? Avec un vague sourire, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était couché sur une surface dure et froide. En face de lui, d'épaisses lignes grises barraient son champ de vision. Ça ressemblait étrangement à des barreaux. De l'autre côté, une forme mauve se dressait dans le vague. Une forme avec d'énormes yeux, qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, merde... »

* * *

\- J'espère que tu es fier de toi, fit Twilight.

Max ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il marchait sans regarder devant lui, sur la route qui menait au château. La lumière du jour l'aveuglait et il pressait ses mains sur ses tempes pour contenir au mieux son mal de crâne. Vivement qu'il puisse se recoucher.

\- Tu as de la chance que le propriétaire de la boutique ait renoncé à porter plainte, continua la ponette. Sans ça, tu serais encore au poste.

\- Mouais, je suppose que tu n'y es pas pour rien, parvint à articuler Max.

Twilight ne répondit pas, cependant un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'imagine que ça aide d'être une princesse, parfois, fit-elle avec une pointe de fierté.

Max était trop mal en point pour trouver la réplique amusante. Sans plus rien dire, ils remontèrent la rue en direction de l'arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Maxime ? fit Spike et les voyant traverser le salon.

\- Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, fit Twilight en levant le museau.

Le bipède se cramponna à la rampe de l'escalier et entreprit son ascension. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il fut en haut, l'alicorne se pencha vers son assistant.

\- Spike, quand il redescendra, sois gentil et prépare-lui un grand café.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'il l'avait mérité, non ?

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on progresse.

* * *

De longues heures plus tard, Twilight retrouva le bipède affalé dans le divan. Comme une comédienne s'apprêtant à entrer sur scène, elle passa la patte dans sa crinière, inspira, ferma les yeux une seconde puis, avec avoir raclé son sabot au sol pour faire entendre qu'elle était là, s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. Max, le teint toujours légèrement verdâtre, ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et la regarda déambuler sans rien dire.

\- Alors, tu es toujours convaincu que tout ceci n'est pas réel ? fit la ponette en le regardant du coin de l'œil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Un peu, mon neveu ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de trouver un moyen de retourner dans le vrai monde, répondit le bipède en se vautrant encore un peu plus.

\- Alors laisse-moi t'aider, fit la ponette d'un ton sincère. En cherchant bien, on finit toujours par trouver.

Max se retourna et enfonça sa tête dans le creux de l'accoudoir. Avec un dernier sourire, Twilight le laissa et regagna la cuisine. Spike, perché sur le dossier d'une chaise, était occupé à farfouiller dans les placards du haut.

\- Dis Twilight, au fond, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a rien d'autre à boire que du jus de fruit ? Tu m'as bien déjà laissé boire du cidre, une fois, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas goûter un peu de… Ah !

Alors qu'il se penchait pour atteindre le fond de l'armoire, ses pattes glissèrent et il perdit l'équilibre. Twilight activa sa magie juste à temps pour le rattraper. Quand elle l'eut reposé au sol, elle lui tapota la tête.

\- La vente et la consommation d'alcool sont interdites aux mineurs.

\- Oh, allez ! Maxime a raison, tu es une princesse, maintenant, alors tu dois bien pouvoir arranger un peu les choses, non ?

Le regard sévère de son amie lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas insister.

\- Bon, d'accord, fit-il en baissant le museau. Mais quand j'aurai l'âge, je pourrai, hein ?

\- Le dragons vieillissent bien plus lentement que les poneys, fit remarquer Twilight. Ça risque de prendre encore longtemps.

Spike se renfrogna mais, quand il aperçut le sourire en coin que lui adressait Twilight, il sourit à son tour.

Dans la pièce voisine, Maxime était à nouveau plongé dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Épisode 4 - La lutte des classes

Épisode 4 : La lutte des classes

\- Mais je n'ai jamais trait une vache de ma vie !

\- Ça vient tout seul, tu verras ! lança Applejack. Avec ce que tu as au bout des bras, ça devrait aller comme du gâteau !

Maxime leva ses mains devant lui et les observa, dubitatif.

Aujourd'hui, la fermière avait décidé de lui épargner la cueillette des pommes. À la place, elle l'avait guidé jusqu'à la prairie où paissaient les vaches. Des vaches laitières, blanches, noires et brunes, qui broutaient et ruminaient tranquillement, sans dire un mot. Des vaches sans ailes ni corne au milieu du front, qui ne faisaient rien d'autre que digérer le gazon en regardant passer les carrioles. Des vaches aux proportions normales, avec une tête normale, des pattes normales, une queue normale. Des vaches comme celles de chez lui.

\- Tu t'assois ici, montra Applejack, tu prends une mamelle dans chaque patte, tu tires dessus, et c'est parti !

La fermière envoya une giclée de lait dans le seau, puis s'écarta et fit un geste de la patte pour inviter Max à essayer. Le bipède jeta un regard à la vache, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, puis à la ponette, qui tendait la patte en souriant. Il inspira pour se donner contenance, s'assit sur le tabouret, s'empara de deux mamelles et tira doucement. Deux jets blancs filèrent dans le seau. Il recommença la manœuvre, cette fois avec plus de poigne. Le lait jaillit à nouveau. Déjà, le fond du seau en était couvert. La vache n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'humain. Applejack sourit elle aussi, visiblement ravie.

\- Bon, je te laisse, fit-elle en s'éloignant. Les seaux sont près de la grange !

\- D'accord ! répondit le bipède avec un entrain inhabituel.

Il n'attendit même pas que la ponette ait quitté le pré pour continuer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le seau était déjà rempli à moitié. Max, loin de se lasser, continuait avec enthousiasme.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que traire une vache puisse lui apporter autant de satisfaction. Au milieu de ce monde sorti tout droit d'un trip sous acide, c'était là un îlot de normalité auquel il était bien agréable de se cramponner. Ici, dans ce pré, au milieu des bovins qui broutaient, il avait l'impression d'être revenu chez lui. Pas d'animaux parlants, pas de licornes, pas de pégases, pas de princesses dans des châteaux en cristal, pas de dragons qui rotaient des lettres, pas de…

\- C'est agréable, comme vous le faites, fit une voix près de lui. Bien plus que quand c'est un poney.

\- Merci, fit Max sans lever la tête. C'est vrai qu'avec des sabots, ça doit être un peu…

Il s'interrompit soudainement, la bouche encore ouverte. Il venait de se rendre compte de qui lui avait parlé. Il soupira tristement puis reprit sa traite, cette fois avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? fit la vache et tournant la tête vers lui. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, ça va, fit Max d'un ton morne. C'est juste que, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que vous étiez une vache normale.

\- Comment ça ?! meugla le bovin, vexé.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, se rattrapa Max. C'est juste que, là d'où je viens, les vaches ne parlent pas.

\- C'est étonnant, fit le bovin d'un ton méfiant.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Max reprit sa traite, non sans jeter de temps à autre un regard en coin aux autres bovins éparpillés dans le pré.

\- Et, sinon, comment vous vous appelez ? tenta Maxime d'un ton diplomate.

\- Meurielle, répondit la vache sans le regarder, ni lui retourner la question.

\- Et vous habitez où, à Poneyville ?

\- Nous vivons ici, à la ferme, dans l'étable.

Max s'interrompit à nouveau.

\- Dans l'étable ? Pas dans une maison ?

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?

Le bipède se leva et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Mais les poneys vivent dans maisons, eux, alors pourquoi pas vous ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas des poneys, monsieur.

\- Je sais, mais vous êtes comme eux, non ? Je veux dire, vous savez parler et tout.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, là-dedans ? Pourquoi eux auraient des maisons et tout le reste et pas vous ?

Meurielle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me dire que vous vous laissez traiter comme du vulgaire bétail ?

\- Mais… c'est ce que nous sommes !

\- Mais vous êtes bien plus costauds qu'eux ! Et vous êtes au moins cent ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous révolter, et ils feront ce que vous voudrez ! Vous pourriez même prendre leur place, si vous vouliez !

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que nous ferions ça ? fit une autre vache. Nous sommes bien, ici.

En se tournant vers sa nouvelle interlocutrice, Max remarqua que les autres vaches du pré s'étaient rapprochées pour les écouter. Il en fit le tour du regard, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous laissez les poneys vous exploiter, comme ça, sans rien faire ? Révoltez-vous, faites valoir vos droits !

Mais les bovins ne semblaient guère avoir envie de se révolter. Quelques-uns s'en retournaient déjà brouter, sans plus rien écouter. Face au désintérêt général, Max soupira profondément, puis se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la sortie du pré.

\- Et ma traite ? l'interpella Meurielle.

\- Trayez-vous vous-même !

Il quitta la prairie et repassa devant la grange, où Applejack s'occupait des pommes récoltées la veille. Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée de le voir revenir sans seau.

\- Et alors, la traite ?

\- Plus tard, lança Max sans s'arrêter. J'ai des recherches à faire.

La ponette au chapeau le regarda s'éloigner, sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle qui pensait lui avoir enfin trouvé une tâche qui lui plaisait…

* * *

Spike posa avec soulagement sa sacoche sur la table du salon, puis s'étira en arrière pour faire craquer ses vertèbres. Twilight entra derrière lui, elle aussi chargée de sacs.

\- Dans mes souvenirs, c'était moins loin que ça, fit le petit dragon. J'ai le dos en compote. La prochaine fois, je prendrai une brouette !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que j'ai ce qu'il me faut pour l'instant, répondit la jeune princesse.

Elle déposa à son tour ses sacs sur la table et les ouvrit pour sortir ce qu'ils contenaient : des piles entières de livres et de grimoires, qu'elle et son fidèle assistant étaient allés chercher dans la bibliothèque du vieux château de la forêt.

\- Et tu penses que le sort pour renvoyer Maxime chez lui est là-dedans ?

\- Sans doute pas tel quel, mais ils contiennent peut-être des choses qui pourront nous aider.

Spike observa les livres d'un air dubitatif. La plupart étaient tellement poussiéreux qu'on ne savait qu'à peine lire le titre, et certains étaient écrits avec des alphabets qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

\- Tu peux emmener ceux-ci dans mon bureau, continua la ponette en désignant une des piles. Je vais ranger les autres dans la bibliothèque.

Elle fit flotter les piles restantes au-dessus d'elle et s'avança vers une des portes de la pièce, avant de tendre l'oreille. Il y avait du bruit de l'autre côté. Prudemment, elle abaissa la clenche et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?!

Des livres étaient étalés au sol par dizaines, certains ouverts à plat contre les dalles. D'autres s'empilaient sur les tables et les chaises, dans le plus grand désordre. Au milieu de cet amoncellement, Maxime était assis par terre, à côté d'un des rayonnages.

\- Ah, tu tombes bien ! lui lança-t-il sans même se retourner. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

Il se plia en deux pour s'emparer d'un des livres à l'étage du bas, le feuilleta pendant à peine cinq secondes puis le jeta par-dessus son épaule sans même le refermer. La ponette le rattrapa par magie avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol et le posa sur une des tables.

\- Un coup de main pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas des bouquins sur le prolétariat ou sur la lutte des classes ? J'ai fait le tour de toutes les étagères, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé un seul.

\- La lutte des classes ?

\- Oui, tu sais, Marx, Engels, tout ça…

\- Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens.

\- Quoi, les poneys n'ont pas encore inventé le communisme ?

\- Tu vas me dire où tu veux en venir, oui ?!

Maxime se remit debout et la toisa avec sévérité, les poings sur les hanches.

\- J'ai discuté avec les vaches, à la ferme, et je trouve scandaleux la manière dont vous, les poneys, exploitez ces pauvres bêtes.

\- Quoi, il n'y a pas de vaches, d'où tu viens ?

\- Si, mais elles ne parlent pas.

\- Et tu t'inquiètes pour les animaux qui parlent, maintenant ?

Le ton moqueur employé par Twilight déplut fortement à Max. D'un geste plein de dédain, il pivota sur ses talons et lui tourna le dos. La jeune princesse ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'essaie juste de comprendre comment ça se fait qu'elles ne se soient pas encore révoltées.

\- Révoltées contre qui ?

\- Contre vous, banane ! Elles se laissent exploiter, comme ça, sans rien faire, par des gens qui ne sont même pas de la même espèce qu'eux !

\- Elles ne sont pas exploitées, expliqua Twilight. Elles n'appartiennent pas à la ferme, elles sont libres d'aller où elles veulent.

\- Et est-ce qu'on les paie pour leur lait ?

\- Non, mais en échange Applejack leur offre l'abri et le couvert.

\- Une grange et du foin, tu parles d'une pension ! À leur place, j'aurais cassé la barrière depuis longtemps !

Il passa les mains dans son dos et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Les maisons et les rues de la ville s'étalaient devant lui. Les poneys déambulaient, souriants, se saluant de la patte quand ils se croisaient. Des poneys toujours contents, toujours heureux, et visiblement pas plus pressés de se révolter que les vaches de la ferme.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Maxime leva le regard vers l'horizon. Au loin, accroché à sa montagne, le château de Canterlot dressait ses tours dans le bleu du ciel. Stupidement heureux comme ils l'étaient, ces poneys devaient certainement gober n'importe quel bobard, pour peu que celui qui le leur raconte porte une couronne. Quelles âneries lui avaient-ils sorties sur la princesse Célestia, d'ailleurs ? Qu'elle avait plus de mille ans ? Que c'était elle qui faisait bouger le soleil ? Et le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient tous l'air d'en être absolument convaincus.

Maxime sourit. Il n'arriverait à rien en s'adressant à cette bande de moutons. S'il voulait changer les choses, c'est par le haut de la pyramide qu'il devait commencer.

Tandis qu'il cogitait, Twilight avait commencé à remettre les livres éparpillés à leur place. Ce n'est que quand le bipède repassa devant elle qu'elle remarqua l'expression sur son visage ; une expression qu'elle commençait à connaître.

\- Toi, tu complotes quelque chose.

\- Moi ? Je suis innocent comme l'agneau !

Max continua vers le hall, sans même se retourner.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? lança Twilight dans son dos.

\- J'ai un truc à faire. À plus tard !

Il la laissa terminer de ranger et s'en alla en sifflotant.

* * *

Maxime n'était pas rentré, ce soir-là. Twilight ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure, pensant qu'il était encore parti vagabonder elle ne savait où. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, quand elle et Spike se rendirent compte qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu, qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle avait galopé vers la ferme pour voir s'il n'y était pas, mais ni Applejack ni aucun autre membre de la famille Apple ne l'avait vu depuis la veille.

\- En tout cas, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour lui ! avait fait remarquer la fermière.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète, avait sèchement répondu Twilight. Je suis certaine qu'il manigance quelque chose. Il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne déclenche un désastre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? avait lancé Applejack sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je n'en sais rien, et c'est justement ça qui ne me plaît pas, avait marmonné l'alicorne.

La jeune princesse et son assistant avaient ensuite rallié le centre-ville pour interroger les poneys, mais aucun ne semblait avoir aperçu le bipède aujourd'hui. Ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner quand, enfin, ils purent recueillir quelques informations au guichet de la gare.

\- Oui, il est venu ici ce matin, à l'aube, leur raconta l'employé. Il a pris un aller simple pour Canterlot et il est parti avec le premier train.

\- Canterlot ?

La ponette et son assistant prirent immédiatement deux places dans le train suivant. Le temps de l'attendre et de monter à bord, et ils filaient déjà vers la capitale.

\- Tu sais, si ça se trouve, il est juste allé visiter, tenta Spike.

Twilight ne daigna pas répondre. Les sourcils froncés, elle regardait par la vitre les tours et les terrasses de la capitale qui se rapprochaient lentement.

* * *

À peine le train fut-il immobilisé que la jeune princesse bondit hors de son wagon et se rua sur un des gardes en faction devant la gare, Spike sur ses talons.

\- Princesse Twilight Sparkle, commença l'étalon en s'inclinant, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à…

\- Pas le temps pour ça, l'interrompit la ponette. Avez-vous vu une grande créature sur deux pattes quitter la gare ce matin ?

\- Oui, je lui ai même demandé où il allait. Il a dit qu'il venait de votre part, pour voir la Princesse Célestia.

\- De ma part ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Il m'a demandé la direction du château, puis il est parti.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune princesse planta le poney en armure et remonta la rue au galop, son assistant sur ses talons.

Les gardes devant le pont-levis eurent à peine le temps de s'incliner quand elle passa entre eux. Elle franchit les grandes portes, traversa le hall et fila dans la galerie principale, en direction de la salle du trône. Un horrible pressentiment envahissait son esprit. Quelque chose de grave était sur le point d'arriver. La princesse était en danger. Elle devait la rejoindre, et vite !

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'antichambre, un cri de rage s'éleva, suivi du fracas retentissant de quelque chose qu'on jette à terre. Immédiatement après, le bruit d'une multitude de petits objets rebondissant sur les dalles retentit à son tour. Twilight accéléra encore. Devant elle, les grandes portes étaient entrouvertes. Sans hésiter, elle se rua à l'intérieur, prête à lancer ses sorts. Quand elle découvrit la scène qui l'attendait, elle se figea sur place, la bouche ouverte.

Maxime remontait la salle vers elle, visiblement très en colère. Au milieu de la pièce, une petite table gisait sur le côté, comme si elle avait été violemment renversée. Les pièces d'un jeu d'échec étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le carrelage. Derrière tout ça se tenait Célestia, sereine et souriante.

Le temps que Twilight se remette de sa surprise, Max passa à côté d'elle, toujours aussi furibond.

\- Te v'là, toi ! beugla-t-il avant de sortir.

Twilight le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés, puis se tourna vers Célestia.

\- Princesse, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Elle a triché, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! lança Max de derrière les portes. Elle a bougé sa tour quand j'avais le dos tourné !

Twilight fixa Célestia sans comprendre. L'alicorne blanche lui adressa un sourire radieux.

\- Tout va bien, Twilight. J'ai eu le plaisir de faire connaissance avec ton nouvel ami. Tu aurais dû me le présenter plus tôt !

Alors que Twilight essayait toujours de nouer les deux bouts, Spike entra à son tour dans la salle, essoufflé d'avoir couru tout le long du chemin.

\- Twilight, je viens de croiser Max dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

La jeune princesse ne savait plus qui écouter. Célestia lui posa un sabot sur l'épaule, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Twilight, je vais tout t'expliquer.

* * *

D'après Célestia, Maxime était arrivé au château environ une heure plus tôt. Il avait tambouriné sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir, puis avait exigé de voir Célestia immédiatement, prétendant qu'il apportait un message de la part de Twilight.

\- Je l'ai tout de suite reçu, naturellement. Je me suis doutée que ce devait être le fameux visiteur dont tu m'avais parlé dans ta lettre.

\- Mais je ne lui avais confié aucun message !

Célestia lui adressa un sourire taquin.

\- Je l'ai vite compris, mais j'étais curieuse de découvrir pour quelle raison il avait tant envie de me voir. Ses explications n'étaient pas très claires, mais à la fin il m'a proposé de me défier aux échecs. S'il gagnait, je devais immédiatement abdiquer et lui remettre mon trône et ma couronne.

\- Et vous avez accepté ?!

Le sourire de Célestia se fit encore un peu plus taquin.

\- Comment refuser ? C'était de loin le défi le plus stimulant qu'on m'ait lancé depuis longtemps ! De plus, il avait vraiment l'air persuadé de pouvoir me battre.

Twilight soupira. Elle commençait à comprendre.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez triché ? Pour être certaine qu'il ne gagne pas ?

Célestia se redressa, ses yeux braqués sur son élève. On aurait pu la croire outrée, si ce n'était le sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tricher, moi ? lança-t-elle d'un air de diva. Voyons, Twilight, pour qui me prends-tu ? Cela est indigne d'une princesse ! Et puis, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, tu te rappelles ? ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Twilight ne put retenir un gloussement amusé. Célestia jouait aux échecs depuis des siècles. Elle-même n'était jamais parvenue à la battre, alors Maxime…

La princesse du jour se dirigea vers une des fenêtres, son élève à ses côtés. En bas, dans les jardins du château, l'humain mécontent déambulait avec rage. Il s'arrêta devant un arbre et flanqua un grand coup de pied dans le tronc.

\- Vous auriez vraiment abdiqué s'il avait gagné ? demanda Twilight.

\- Évidemment, répondit Célestia. Une princesse ne revient jamais sur sa parole, Twilight.

La ponette lavande se tourna vers elle en écarquillant les yeux, mais déjà la grande alicorne remontait la salle vers le couloir. Avait-elle parlé sérieusement, ou était-ce un autre sourire malicieux qu'elle avait cru voir sur le visage de son aînée ? Twilight n'aurait su le dire.

Elle jeta un dernier regard en bas, où Maxime sautillait sur une jambe en massant son pied endolori, puis suivit Célestia vers la sortie.

* * *

Maxime était assis sur un banc, les bras croisés, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Célestia, Twilight et Spike traversaient tranquillement la pelouse pour le rejoindre, mais il leur tourna le dos.

\- Allons, soyez bon perdant, messire Maxime, fit Célestia en souriant. Le repas sera bientôt servi, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas déjeuner avec nous ?

Maxime se leva en grommelant. Twilight crut discerner les mots « sale tricheuse » et « bouffe pour cheval », mais elle se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Le bipède se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la rambarde qui surplombait le vide, au bord de la pelouse. Il ramassa un caillou dans une plate-bande, le lança par-dessus bord et le regarda tomber dans la vallée. Il finit par se retourner, bras croisés. Il tenta de toiser Célestia d'aussi haut que possible, mais l'alicorne était presque aussi grande que lui.

\- Très bien, mais à une condition, trancha-t-il d'un air hautain. Je veux ma revanche, et avec le même enjeu.

\- Je serais ravie de vous l'accorder, répondit Célestia en souriant.

* * *

Maxime ouvrit la porte du genou et remonta le couloir en tapant des pieds, dents serrées, sourcils froncés.

\- Elle n'a pas triché, cette fois ! fit remarquer Spike, qui trottait à côté de lui.

Le bipède lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'en rajoute pas. Twilight franchit à son tour la porte, après avoir salué une dernière fois la princesse.

\- Elle joue aux échecs depuis mille ans, fit-elle en rejoignant Max. Tu n'avais aucune chance de la battre.

\- La prochaine fois, je la défie aux mikados, ronchonna-t-il.

Il traversa le hall et quitta le château en direction de la gare, les deux autres sur ses talons.


	6. Épisode 5 - Paratonnerre

Épisode 5 : Paratonnerre

\- Tadam !

Spike brandissait la couronne, fier comma un paon. Maxime fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était qu'un simple diadème doré, avec des barrettes qui se croisaient et cinq minuscules joyaux sertis aux pointes. C'était ça, la couronne de princesse de Twilight ? Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus impressionnant.

\- Et comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vue avec ?

\- Elle ne la porte que pour les grandes occasions, expliqua le petit dragon.

\- Quand j'ai été voir Célestia, elle portait la sienne, elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Elle, elle la porte tout le temps.

Max soupira. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à chercher la moindre logique dans cette histoire de princesses.

Spike posa délicatement la couronne sur la table et sortit un chiffon, qu'il imprégna de produit nettoyant. Max retroussa le nez, agressé par l'odeur.

\- Mais si elle ne la met jamais, pourquoi est-ce que tu la nettoies ?

\- C'est la couronne de l'amitié, il faut qu'elle soit impeccable en toutes circonstances ! répondit l'assistant en bombant le torse.

Max leva les yeux au ciel. Couronne de l'amitié…

Tandis que Spike astiquait consciencieusement le diadème, l'humain s'avança vers la vitrine, les mains croisées dans le dos. Quand le petit reptile eut terminé de briquer le bijou, il rouvrit la vitre et le remit délicatement à sa place. Max en profita pour désigner les autres objets exposés.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? fit-il en tendant le doigt vers un livre à la couverture incrustée de pierreries.

\- Ça, c'est le journal de Célestia et Luna, du temps où elles étaient jeunes. Et ça, c'est un des grelots du chapeau de Tourbillon Étoile, continua l'assistant en désignant l'objet suivant. Twilight refuse de me dire comment elle l'a eu…

\- Et ça ? continua Max en désignant une espèce de collier noir et rouge.

\- C'est l'amulette alicorne. C'est dangereux, il ne faut pas y toucher.

\- Ah oui ? fit Max, soudain intéressé. Pourquoi, ça fait quoi ?

\- Ça rend la magie des licornes encore plus puissante. Mais celui qui la porte finit par devenir complètement cinglé s'il la garde trop longtemps.

Max se pencha pour observer l'objet d'un peu plus près.

\- Et ça ne marche qu'avec les licornes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Spike en se grattant la crête. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait déjà essayé sur autre chose.

\- Et toi, tu n'as jamais eu envie d'essayer, pour voir ?

\- Ça ne va pas, non ?! répliqua Spike, aussi scandalisé que si Max lui avait proposé d'aller braquer une banque. Twilight me l'interdirait !

\- Et tu fais toujours ce que Twilight te dit de faire ? répondit l'humain avec un sourire moqueur.

Spike leva le museau avec dignité, sans daigner répondre. Il referma la vitrine, fit tourner la petite clé dans le verrou et la fourra dans un creux de ses écailles. La séance de nettoyage était terminée.

\- Bon, c'est l'heure du thé chez Fluttershy, annonça l'assistant d'un air soudain plus guilleret.

\- Super, amusez-vous bien.

\- Quoi, tu ne viens pas ?

Max grimaça. La perspective de passer deux heures à table avec les amies de Twilight et leurs papotages sans fin n'avait pas grand-chose pour le séduire. Mais, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire…

\- Bon, allons-y, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Super !

Spike gambada joyeusement jusqu'à la porte, rempli d'allégresse. Max sourit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Rarity sera là aussi, c'est ça ?

\- Euh… oui, mais ça n'a rien à voir ! J'y serais allé même si elle n'avait pas été là.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça…

Le petit dragon et l'humain quittèrent le château et prirent la direction de la forêt, vers le cottage de Fluttershy.

* * *

À la grande joie de Spike, Rarity était bel et bien présente. Et, au grand soulagement de Max, ni Pinkie Pie ni Rainbow Dash n'étaient là. Cependant, à leur surprise à tous les deux, ce ne fut pas Fluttershy qui leur ouvrit la porte quand ils toquèrent. À vrai dire, Max aurait été bien incapable de déterminer de quel genre de créature il pouvait s'agir. Autant les poneys de ce monde ressemblaient encore vaguement à des chevaux, autant ce qu'il avait devant lui ne se rapprochait de rien de ce qu'il connaissait. D'ailleurs, l'étrange bestiole aussi avait l'air surprise de le voir.

\- Et bien, en voilà un drôle d'individu ! fit Discord en baissant la tête vers l'humain sur le pas de la porte.

Max examina son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu t'es regardé, machin ?

\- Et ça a de la répartie, on dirait, continua le draconequus avec un sourire amusé. De quoi peut-il bien s'agir ?

Avant que Max n'ait pu lancer une réplique cinglante, Fluttershy s'avança sur le seuil, l'air à la fois gênée et soulagée de les voir.

\- Ah, je suis contente que vous soyez là. J'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas…

\- Rarity est déjà arrivée ? fit Spike en regardant entre les pattes de la pégase.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se faufila à l'intérieur. Max, se tenait toujours sur le paillasson, les yeux rivés sur Discord. La barbiche du draconequus lui pendouillait devant le nez.

\- Hem… Discord, je te présente Maxime, fit Fluttershy de sa petite voix. Il vient d'un pays très lointain.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Mais c'est fascinant, ça ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, cher monsieur !

Il se saisit du chapeau haut de forme qui venait d'apparaître sur sa tête, se découvrit et se plia en deux dans une révérence aussi basse que ridicule.

\- Après vous, mon cher.

Max fit un pas de côté pour contourner Discord et fila à l'intérieur, non sans un dernier regard vers la drôle de créature. L'hybride à la barbichette blanche resta courbé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré, puis se redressa et passa à son tour la porte.

* * *

\- Mais c'est fascinant, ça !

C'était au moins la dixième fois que Discord s'extasiait de la sorte. Twilight venait de passer de longues minutes à lui narrer l'arrivée de Maxime à Equestria. À voir l'expression sur le visage de l'alicorne, elle s'en serait volontiers passée, mais Discord avait insisté pour connaître chaque détail de l'affaire.

Maxime aussi aurait été ravi de pouvoir échapper au récit. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début. Assis sur un pouf en bout de table, il se contentait de touiller dans sa tasse de thé pour dissoudre la montagne de sucre qu'il y avait versée. Discord lui lançait régulièrement des regards insistants, auxquels il répondait par une moue de désintérêt. Il n'arrivait pas à décider si la créature bigarrée était réellement intéressée pas son histoire ou si elle se payait sa tête.

À bien y regarder, les autres convives n'avaient pas l'air beaucoup plus enchantés d'être là. En les regardant du coin de l'œil, Max avait l'impression qu'aucun d'eux n'était vraiment à l'aise, comme si la présence du draconequus était quelque chose de pénible à supporter. Rarity et Applejack avaient même l'air de regretter d'être venues. Max aurait parié un bac d'Orval que la présence de Discord à ce goûter n'était pas mentionnée sur les cartons d'invitation.

\- Fascinant, vraiment fascinant ! répéta Discord quand Twilight eut enfin terminé son récit. Vous en avez de la chance, monsieur Maxime.

\- De la chance ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Maintenant, il en était sûr : l'hybride se payait sa fiole.

\- Mais bien sûr que non, voyons ! répondit le draconequus, visiblement étonné. N'est-ce pas une opportunité merveilleuse de partir à la découverte d'autres mondes ? N'est-ce pas là une expérience des plus enrichissantes ? Equestria n'est-elle pas un pays fabuleux à explorer ?

\- Parce que c'est fabuleux, peut-être, de se retrouver coincé dans un monde sans queue ni tête, sans avoir rien demandé, sans même une paire de chaussettes de rechange ?

\- Ça suffit ! lança Twilight pour mettre fin à la dispute.

Maxime, le regard noir, se cala sur son pouf en grommelant, tandis que Discord continuait à sourire comme un idiot. Spike et les autres juments observaient la scène, plongés dans un silence gêné.

\- Maxime a envie de rentrer chez lui, et c'est normal, continua la jeune princesse. J'espère bientôt pouvoir mettre au point un sort qui lui permettra de regagner son monde.

En entendant cela, Discord éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ? Toi, Twilight Sparkle, tu n'arrives pas à concevoir un sort ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Oh, allons, pas de ça entre nous, voyons ! fit le draconequus en posant le coude sur l'épaule de la jeune princesse. Même la brillante élève de Célestia peut buter sur un obstacle, après tout. Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, tu sais.

Bien qu'il ne trouvât pas l'hybride plus sympathique pour autant, Max ne put retenir un petit sourire. En effet, jusque-là, Twilight n'était arrivée à rien de concluant. Elle multipliait les expériences, mais rien n'avait encore donné de résultat. En vérité, la plupart des sorts et des potions semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur lui. Cela intriguait beaucoup la jeune princesse, pour qui cette absence quasi systématique de réponse à la magie constituait un mystère supplémentaire. Seuls certains sorts très simples, comme la télékinésie, semblaient fonctionner.

\- Il est possible que, de par leur absence de champ magique propre, les humains soient insensibles à certaines formes supérieures de magie, avait-elle un jour conclu.

\- Et en langage décodé, ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que, comme visiblement les sorts complexes ne fonctionnent pas sur toi, en trouver un qui te renverra dans ton monde risque d'être encore plus difficile que prévu.

\- Pff…

Max fut tiré de sa rêverie par le rire de Discord, qui retentit une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Le draconequus, hilare comme pas un, avait glissé de sa chaise et se roulait sur le tapis. Pour Max, c'en était trop. Il planta sa cuiller dans le pot à sucre et se leva et tapant sur la table.

\- C'est bon, je me barre !

Applejack et Rarity échangèrent un bref regard, puis se levèrent à leur tour et suivirent discrètement l'humain vers la sortie.

\- Attendez ! lança Fluttershy d'une petite voix désolée. Vous partez déjà ?

\- Désolée, ma chérie, fit Rarity, à la fois peinée et gênée. J'ai… des choses qui m'attendent.

Applejack, se contenta de se gratter le chapeau. À l'intérieur, Discord continuait de se fendre la poire.

\- Cessez de rire ! lui ordonna Twilight. Ça n'a rien de drôle !

Discord finit par se calmer et se rassit sur son séant. Il se pencha ensuite à nouveau vers Twilight, l'air soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- En effet, jeune princesse, je concède que ce doit être désarçonnant de découvrir qu'il y a des choses sur lesquelles ta grande et belle magie n'a pas d'emprise. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Twilight plissa les yeux, sans détourner le regard.

\- Comme d'habitude, vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez bien le dire, souffla-t-elle, méfiante.

Discord se redressa et se tourna vers la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Non, tu te trompes. Cette fois, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Moi non plus, je n'avais jamais vu une telle créature avant ; je ne savais même pas que cela existait. Mais le maître du chaos n'est-il pas aussi le roi des devinettes ?

Il se retourna vers la ponette, à nouveau souriant le sourire de celui qui n'a pas dit tout ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

\- Ne venez pas mettre votre nez là-dedans, fit Twilight, toujours aussi méfiante. Vous en avez déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Elle jeta un regard vers la porte, où Fluttershy rentrait, tête basse, la larme à l'œil. Discord s'avança vers la pégase, la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Sans avoir le temps de lâcher autre chose qu'un petit cri de surprise, la pauvre se retrouva pressée contre la poitrine du draconequus, qui se mit à la bercer comme un bébé.

\- Vas-y, jette-moi la pierre, comme d'habitude ! lança-t-il en tournant le dos à Twilight. Mais est-ce moi qui vient de quitter ce goûter comme un voleur, sans même m'excuser, alors que j'y ai été si cordialement invité ? Est-ce ainsi que se comportent les amis ? Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert en amitié, mais de toute évidence je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas !

Twilight soupira. Il était inutile d'essayer de discuter avec lui.

Dans un geste théâtral, le draconequus reposa Fluttershy au sol, lui tapota la tête comme à un toutou puis se téléporta jusqu'à la porte.

\- Au revoir, Fluttershy, chère amie ! Sache que j'ai passé un excellent moment en ta compagnie !

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

Max remontait le chemin en direction de la ville, les mains dans les poches, les dents serrées. Il ruminait encore sur sa rencontre avec le draconequus, bien décidé à le lui faire payer la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il passa à côté d'un arbre, du tronc duquel une branche morte dépassait. Histoire de se défouler, il l'agrippa et tira pour l'arracher et la briser en morceaux.

\- Aïe !

Le cri était venu de l'arbre. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, Max se retrouva avec en main, non plus la branche, mais une sorte de bois de cerf blanc bois relié à une longue figure grise, qui le fixait de ses yeux jaunes. Discord, enroulé autour du tronc, dressait le cou comme un serpent pour lui faire face. Max lâcha le bois et reprit son chemin sans le regarder.

\- Où allez-vous donc, monsieur Maxime ? lança Discord dans son dos.

\- Là où je n'aurai plus à voir ta tronche, machin !

\- Oh, allons !

Dans un flash blanc, Discord disparut puis réapparut à côté de lui. Max l'ignora et continua sa route.

\- Vous n'avez pas de raison d'être en colère contre moi, reprit le draconequus et voletant le long du chemin. Sincèrement, ce n'était pas de vous que je riais. Je ne me le serais jamais permis. Je vous comprends, vous savez. Vivre au milieu des poneys sans en être un soi-même, ce n'est pas toujours aisé.

Max daigna enfin lui adresser un regard. Discord le fixait avec insistance, un sourcil levé, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

\- Sparkle est peut-être la magie incarnée, mais elle n'est pas toute puissante, n'est-ce pas ?

Max grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Discord, loin de se décourager, continua de plus belle.

\- Il existe des formes de magie qu'elle ne connait pas. Des formes de magie anciennes et puissantes, hors de sa portée. N'y avez-vous jamais songé ?

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Le sourire de Discord s'élargit encore un peu plus.

\- Je pratique la magie depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Je connais beaucoup de choses. Des choses qui, peut-être, pourraient vous aider à rentrer chez vous.

Max s'arrêta et croisa les bras, méfiant.

\- C'est quoi, le piège ?

\- Les pièges n'inquiètent que les gens assez bêtes pour tomber dedans. Laissez-moi vous montrer.

Sans lui demander son avis, Discord attrapa Max par les épaules. Aussitôt, une vive lumière blanche les entoura tous deux. L'humain eut l'impression de s'évaporer. Il sentait les pattes de Discord sur ses épaules, mais il ne pouvait plus rien distinguer.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, la lumière disparut. Max se retrouva seul dans un endroit obscur, aux murs de pierre brute. Il se retourna aussitôt, prêt à coller une tarte à Discord, mais le draconequus avait disparu.

\- C'est quoi, ce traquenard ?!

La voix de Discord lui répondit, comme venue de nulle part.

\- Regardez de l'autre côté, cher ami.

Max lâcha un juron, puis observa l'endroit.

Il se trouvait dans une grande caverne aux murs incrustés de gemmes. Au centre de la grotte, un étrange arbre se dressait, blanc et lumineux. Son tronc et ses branches étaient constitués d'une sorte de roche claire, comme du cristal brut. D'étranges guirlandes cristallines pendaient des rameaux, et plusieurs joyaux de diverses couleurs y étaient incrustés. Une grande étoile violette apparaissait au centre.

\- Voici l'épicentre de toute la magie d'Equestria, reprit la voix de Discord. S'il existe un sort capable de vous renvoyer chez vous, alors il est ici, dans ce joyau.

Max se tâta le menton. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais il devait reconnaître que ce qu'il avait devant lui semblait rempli de magie.

\- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

\- L'étoile au centre en est le cœur. Prenez-la, et elle exaucera vos vœux.

Max hésita. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais il n'avait rien à perdre en essayant. Si Discord se moquait de lui, il trouverait bien un moyen de le lui faire payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il s'avança vers l'arbre et l'examina de près. L'étoile lui arrivait juste au-dessus du crâne. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour la toucher, un doute l'envahit.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne la prends pas toi-même ? lança-t-il à Discord.

\- Elle n'obéit qu'à celui qui la touche, répondit la voix désincarnée.

\- Tu parles d'une excuse…

Max se mordit la lèvre. Au fond, que risquait-il ? Presque aucun des sorts que Twilight avait essayés sur lui n'avait eu d'effet. Maintenant qu'il était face à quelque chose d'un peu plus puissant, autant essayer. Entre ça et rester coincé là pour toujours…

Lentement, il tendit la main, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent la surface du joyau. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas froide, mais agréablement tiède. Il plaqua ensuite sa paume dessus, mais rien ne se produisit. Il ne ressentait même pas le moindre picotement. Il tenta de trouver une prise pour sortir l'étoile de l'arbre, mais elle était parfaitement enchâssée.

\- Ça ne marche pas, ton truc ! lança-t-il à Discord.

Dans un nouveau flash, deux objets apparurent dans ses mains : un gros marteau dans celle de droite et un burin dans celle de droite. Max examina les deux objets, puis à nouveau l'étoile. Il finit par se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, plaça le burin au bord du joyau et leva le marteau.

\- Si c'est un coup foireux, je te jure que tu le regretteras !

Et il frappa aussi fort qu'il put.

En une fraction de secondes, les pierres aux bouts des branches se mirent à luire de mille feux. Dans un bruit de tonnerre, elles lancèrent chacune un éclair aveuglant qui vint frapper Max en pleine poitrine. L'humain fut éjecté en arrière et retomba lourdement au sol, quatre ou cinq mètres plus loin. Une odeur de brûlé se répandit dans la grotte. Sur l'arbre, l'étoile n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Alors que Max, étalé sur le dos, s'efforçait de remettre ses poumons en marche, Discord s'approcha et se pencha vers lui.

\- Dommage, fit-il, à peine contrarié. On dirait que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je me débarrasserai de l'Harmonie. Mais bon, au moins j'aurais essayé.

Max était encore trop tétanisé pour prononcer un mot, mais l'expression de rage et de douleur sur son visage ne laissait que peu de doute sur son humeur du moment.

\- Allons, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, continua Discord avec un sourire en coin. Je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature.

Il se pencha pour soulever l'humain et le balança sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

\- Allez, on rentre !

Il claqua des doigts, et ils disparurent tous les deux.

* * *

\- Il a eu un accident, le pauvre garçon. Heureusement que j'étais là !

Twilight, hors d'elle, attrapa par magie la barbiche de Discord, tira pour le forcer à baisser la tête et lui assena un grand coup de sabot en pleine figure.

Derrière eux, dans le salon du château, Maxime gisait, allongé dans le fauteuil, encore à moitié sonné par la décharge. Applejack et Rarity lui tenaient chacune une main, comme des infirmières veillant un malade.

Discord se redressa en se frottant la joue, où apparaissait désormais la marque d'un fer à cheval.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais faire ça.

\- Vous croyiez vraiment que ça avait la moindre chance de fonctionner ?

\- Ça aurait pu, fit Discord en se retournant avec dignité. Puisque la magie ne marche pas sur lui, les sorts de défense de l'Arbre auraient pu ne pas avoir d'effet non plus. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Une fois de plus, Twilight devait reconnaître que Discord n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir à Maxime pour ce qu'il avait fait, cette fois-ci. Ses cinq amies ne s'étaient-elles pas elles aussi faites berner pas les ruses du draconequus, autrefois ?

Du fond de son canapé, Max parvint enfin à articuler quelques mots.

\- J'aurai ta peau, machin !

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, annonça Twilight. Il aura sa punition.

\- Me punir pour avoir été moi-même ? s'indigna Discord.

\- Vous préférez que j'aille tout raconter à Célestia, peut-être ?

Le draconequus baissa les oreilles, résigné.

* * *

\- Quelle agréable journée ! gazouilla Rarity.

Elle saisit sa tasse par magie, la porta à ses lèvres et se mit à siroter son thé à petites gorgées. Les autres ponettes approuvèrent. Même Max, assis entre Twilight et Applejack, avait l'air de passer un bon moment.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venues, fit Fluttershy, aux anges.

\- Mais c'est normal, voyons, renchérit Rarity en reposant sa tasse.

\- Nous n'aurions manqué ça pour rien au monde, continua Twilight.

La jeune princesse était installée juste à côté de la fenêtre. Elle déposa sa tasse puis se pencha vers l'extérieur.

\- N'oubliez pas le bas du dos, lança-t-elle au dehors. Et pas de magie !

Un braillement d'animal retentit. De l'autre côté du mur, dans le petit jardin de Fluttershy, Harry l'ours était vautré dans le gazon, tel une peluche géante. Discord, armé d'une petite brosse, s'échinait à nettoyer la fourrure du plantigrade.

\- C'est si gentil à lui de s'être proposé, plaisanta Fluttershy. Harry devient grognon quand il n'a pas sa toilette mensuelle.

Les autres ponettes pouffèrent de rire. Max, quant à lui, se contenta de touiller dans son thé en silence. Sa sixième cuillerée de sucre était presque dissoute. Avec un petit sourire, il porta la tasse à sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas si mal que ça, finalement, les goûters entre ponettes.


	7. Épisode 6 - Changement de régime

Épisode 6 : Changement de régime

\- À table !

Une bonne odeur de cuisine flottait dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Spike, vêtu de son plus beau tablier, posa triomphalement son plat sur la table.

\- Gratin de carottes aux cinq herbes, annonça-t-il avec fierté, avant de s'emparer des assiettes pour servir.

\- Spike, tu es vraiment un chef ! lança Twilight en enfournant sa première bouchée.

\- Gratiné à la flamme ! trompeta l'assistant.

En guise de démonstration, il laissa échapper une longue langue de feu verte, qui illumina la pièce toute entière. Maxime, assis à côté de Twilight, laissa échapper un long soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour un bon gigot…

Twilight se tourna vers lui d'un air sévère.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, siffla-t-elle. On en a déjà parlé.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais…

Le bipède empoigna sa fourchette et piqua une rondelle de carotte, qu'il contempla d'un air las avant de l'enfourner.

\- Twilight dit qu'on ne doit manger pas de viande, fit Spike en remplissant les verres. Les créatures civilisées n'ont pas de droit pas tuer d'autres animaux pour les manger.

\- C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui dises ça, grinça Max.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, tu sais, normalement, les dragons, c'est carn... Aïe !

Il venait d'être interrompu par un coup de sabot en pleine jambe.

\- C'est carrément génial ! s'empressa de continuer Twilight. Les dragons, c'est carrément génial !

Avec un sourire forcé, elle ébouriffa les écailles de l'assistant. Elle attendit ensuite qu'il aille remettre le plat au four pour ne pas qu'il refroidisse et se tourna vers Max.

\- Fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis !

\- Eh, ce n'est pas mon problème si tu lui caches des choses ! Et moi, j'en ai marre de bouffer des légumes à longueur de semaine !

\- Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, répondit la ponette d'un air hautain.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour exhiber une de ses canines.

\- Tu vois cette dent-là ? Tu sais à quoi elle sert ?

\- Arrête, c'est dégoûtant.

Spike choisit ce moment pour revenir, un bol de fromage râpé à la main. Aussitôt qu'il le posa sur la table, Max s'en empara et en lâcha une grosse poignée sur son assiette.

Au moins, aujourd'hui, tout le monde à table utilisait des couverts. Quand les amies de Twilight venaient dîner avec eux, celles dépourvues de corne plongeaient le museau directement dans l'assiette. Max n'était pas des plus regardants en matière de bonnes manières, mais il trouvait quand même ça dégoûtant. Surtout Pinkie. Cette espèce de folle plongeait dans sa platée comme un chien dans sa gamelle.

\- Mais dis-moi, Maxime, tu ne devais pas aider Applejack à la ferme, aujourd'hui ? fit Twilight pour relancer la conversation.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils et embrocha une autre carotte.

La récolte des pommes semblait ne jamais devoir cesser, quelle que soit l'époque de l'année. Même quand il n'y avait pas de caisses de fruits à transporter, la ponette au chapeau se débrouillait toujours pour lui trouver d'autres tâches, toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Tondre la pelouse, repeindre la barrière, nourrir les cochons…

\- Tu sais, continua Twilight, tout le monde apprécie vraiment que tu participes à la vie de Poneyville. C'est vraiment… Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Max s'était immobilisé, la fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche, les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Les cochons…

\- Tu as raison, fit-il soudainement. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite.

Il posa ses couverts et se leva.

\- Tu t'en vas ? fit Spike d'un air désolé. Mais il en reste encore plein !

\- C'était délicieux, gardez m'en pour ce soir !

Le bipède filait déjà vers la sortie. La ponette et son assistant se regardèrent, perplexes.

* * *

Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées. Twilight, installée à son bureau, griffonnait avec application sur un parchemin. Le bruit d'un sabot qui toque à la porte retentit.

\- Twilight ? Je te dérange ? fit Applejack en s'avançant.

La ponette lavande déposa sa plume et se retourna.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La petite ride sur son front indiquait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais Applejack continua tout de même.

\- Dis, il y a un truc qui cloche avec Maxime, aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi, il a fait quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais… Ça fait presque une heure qu'il est planté devant l'enclot des cochons.

Twilight leva les sourcils, soudain méfiante

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur fait ?

\- Rien, il les regarde, c'est tout. Ça m'a semblé bizarre.

Un doute affreux envahit la jeune princesse.

\- En effet, c'est bizarre. Viens, il faut aller voir.

Elle se leva et entraîna son amie vers la sortie.

* * *

Les deux juments arrivèrent devant l'enclot des cochons, légèrement essoufflées. Les bêtes grassouillettes vaquaient à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était. Aucune trace du bipède.

\- On dirait qu'il est parti, remarqua Applejack.

\- Compte-les, fit Twilight en désignant les cochons. Vérifie s'ils sont tous là.

La fermière s'exécuta, étonnée.

\- Ils y sont tous. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Twilight ?

\- Il faut le retrouver, fit l'alicorne. Je parierais ma corne qu'il manigance encore quelque chose.

\- Il est là-bas, regarde !

La terrestre pointa la patte vers la grange. Maxime était debout devant le mur, en face de la niche de Winona. Les deux ponettes s'élancèrent au trot. Il continua de contempler la maisonnette en bois, sans même leur jeter un regard. En face de la niche, la gamelle de Winona était posée au sol, vide et propre.

\- Dis, Applejack, tu lui donnes quoi à manger, à ton chien ?

\- Des croquettes, répondit la fermière, étonnée pas la question. Elle adore ça. Pourquoi ?

\- Je pourrais les voir ?

Applejack se tourna vers Twilight, qui fixait le bipède de ses yeux perçants.

* * *

\- Mais il n'y a rien d'indiqué, sur ce sac !

Maxime tournait et retournait le sac de croquettes dans tous les sens. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros sac de toile, sans la moindre indication. Pas de liste d'ingrédients, pas d'adresse de fabriquant, pas de date de péremption, rien. Seulement le mot « croquettes » imprimé en majuscule.

\- Dis, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? fit Twilight, de plus en plus énervée.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, marmonna le bipède en laissant tomber le sac au sol.

\- Bon, je vais retourner au verger, fit Applejack en s'éloignant, non sans un dernier regard en arrière vers l'étrange bipède.

Max était toujours debout, la main sur le menton, les yeux dans le vague, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Twilight continuait de le fixer, une moue de désapprobation sur les lèvres. Le bipède finit par baisser les yeux vers elle, l'air faussement innocent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête de jouer les idiots. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais je suis sûre que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Je ne mijote rien du tout, fit l'humain d'un air guilleret en s'éloignant, les bras croisés derrière le dos.

Twilight, toujours aussi soupçonneuse, le regarda sortir de la grange et s'éloigner vers va ville.

* * *

Spike considérait avec tristesse son plat de gratin à peine entamé. Ce n'était quand même pas si mauvais, si ?

\- Spike, tu es là ?

Le jeune dragon, surpris, lâcha une longue flamme qui rajouta une nouvelle couche de gratiné sur le plat.

\- Max ? Tu ne devais pas être à la ferme ? Et où est Twilight ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Dis, tu connais la forêt, celle qui est de l'autre côté du ruisseau ?

\- La Forêt Désenchantée ? Oui, un peu. Mais c'est un endroit dangereux, tu sais. Si tu veux y aller, tu ferais mieux de demander à Applejack de t'emmener.

L'humain s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit dragon. D'un geste fraternel, il lui passa le bras en travers des épaules. Le petit reptile chancela sous le poids.

\- Dis, tu sais ce que mangent les dragons, à l'état sauvage ?

\- Des pierres précieuse, évidemment. J'en mange aussi, tu sais.

\- Oui, des pierres précieuses, bien sûr. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait y avoir autre chose ? Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il te manque quelque chose, parfois ? Tu ne trouves pas que ta vie manque un peu de… saveur ?

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec la volupté d'un gamin léchant une sucette. Spike le fixa, les sourcils levés.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Max raffermit encore un peu plus sa prise sur les petites épaules du jeune reptile.

\- Écoute, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me servir de guide dans la forêt, mais je ne peux pas demander à un poney de m'accompagner. Ça leur semblerait bizarre, ils ne comprendraient pas. Toi, par contre, je suis sûr que tu approuveras.

\- Approuver quoi ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du bipède.

\- Tu verras. Je t'assure que ça te plaira.

Spike hésita. Le sourire sur le visage de Max s'élargit encore. Un sourire très convaincant.

* * *

Deux silhouettes, une grande et une toute petite, traçaient leur chemin dans les fourrés et les amas de ronces de la forêt.

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, en fin de compte, fit Spike d'un air inquiet. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, répondit Max sans même le regarder.

Le jeune reptile lança un regard en arrière, par-dessus son épaule. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois. Le sentier qu'ils avaient suivi pendant les premières centaines de mètres s'était arrêté, mais Maxime avait continué à avancer comme si de rien n'était.

L'humain portait un sac en toile sur l'épaule. Il devait contenir un objet en métal, car un tintement se faisait entendre à chacun de ses pas. Quand Spike lui avait demandé ce que s'était, Max s'était contenté de sourire. Il verrait bien, lui avait-il dit.

\- On marche tout droit depuis le début, reprit l'humain d'un air confiant. On n'aura qu'à faire demi-tour et on retombera sur nos pas. Et de toute façon, on ne peut pas être…

Il fut interrompu par un hurlement lugubre qui s'élevait dans le lointain. Le petit dragon se cramponna à sa jambe, tremblant de peur.

\- Un branche-loup ! Il faut faire demi-tour, vite !

\- Parfait !

Spike leva les yeux, effaré. Avec un grand sourire, l'humain reprit sa route.

\- Comment ça, parfait ?! fit Spike en lui courant après. Il faut rentrer tout de suite !

\- Arrête de flipper. S'il y a des loups, c'est qu'il y a du… Là !

Il s'immobilisa, le doigt pointé vers le sol. Une série d'empreintes étaient imprimées dans la terre. De petits sabots fourchus, sans doute laissés par des chevreuils ou des sangliers. Plusieurs animaux étaient passés par là récemment.

\- Bingo, fit Max en s'accroupissant. Exactement ce qu'on cherchait.

\- Ah bon ?

Sans plus d'explications, il posa son sac et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait un étrange objet en métal, formé de deux demi-cercles ornés de pointes. Avec précaution, Max sortit l'appareil et le posa au sol, juste à côté des empreintes. Prudemment, il écarta les mâchoires de l'engin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Spike, de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Un piège à loup. Je l'ai trouvé au fond de la grange, à la ferme. Le loup marche dedans, il appuie sur ce machin avec sa patte, et _clac_ ça se referme.

\- Et ça lui fait pas mal ?

\- Ça picote un peu, sans doute. Mais nous, ce n'est pas des loups qu'on va attraper !

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il venait de comprendre.

\- Ah non, pas question !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu veux te servir de ça pour attraper des animaux et les manger !

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas bien !

Maxime se redressa et pressa ses poings sur ses hanches, mécontent.

\- Ce qui n'est pas bien, c'est d'empêcher les gens de manger ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne suis pas un herbivore, moi. Et toi non plus, te je signale !

\- On ne peut pas tuer des animaux pour les manger !

\- Les loups le font bien, eux, et ça n'a pas l'air de t'empêcher de dormir.

\- Mais eux, c'est naturel ! fit Spike en frappant le sol avec son petit pied.

\- Moi aussi, c'est naturel ! répondit Maxime en tapant du pied à son tour. Tu crois que je vais continuer à manger des carottes et du céleri jusqu'à la fin de ma…

Il s'interrompit soudainement, les yeux grands ouverts. Son pied venait de se poser sur quelque chose de dur. Quelque chose en métal. Aussitôt, le bruit d'un ressort qui se détend retentit. Avec un grand _clac,_ les mâchoires d'acier du piège se refermèrent sur sa cheville.

* * *

Un immense cri de douleur s'éleva dans la forêt.

Le chariot-ambulance était parqué à la lisière des bois, à quelques mètres des premiers arbres. Les ambulanciers avaient eu besoin de la magie de Twilight pour ouvrir les mâchoires du piège et hisser le malheureux bipède à bord.

L'humain accidenté gisait à présent sur le dos, la cheville emballée dans une serviette. Il fixait le ciel en geignant, la main sur le front. Spike, Twilight et quelques autres poneys curieux étaient rassemblés autour du chariot en attendant qu'il démarre.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, se permit de faire remarquer le petit dragon.

\- Va mourir ! J'ai mal !

Twilight baissa les oreilles en soupirant. Sa conscience lui dictait de compatir avec le pauvre bipède, cependant une autre partie d'elle ne cessait de marteler qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Elle ne manquerait pas de le lui dire, au moment opportun.

Enfin, le chariot se mit en branle. La jeune princesse et son assistant le regardèrent s'éloigner vers l'hôpital.

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? fit Spike d'un air sincèrement inquiet.

\- Mais oui, le rassura la ponette. Il en prendra bien plus pour son grade quand ce sera à mon tour de m'occuper de lui.

À ces mots, l'assistant détourna le regard et se mit à se dandiner, mal à l'aise. Twilight se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Toi aussi, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Le jeune reptile se mit à tripoter les piques de sa queue.

\- Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il a dit que ça me plairait.

\- Et tu l'as bêtement suivi, sans en demander plus ?

Spike savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Il osa enfin lever les yeux et croiser le regard de l'alicorne. Twilight avait encore les sourcils froncés, cependant l'étincelle de colère avait disparu. L'esquisse d'un sourire apparaissait même au coin de ses lèvres. Au bout que quelques secondes, elle le prit dans ses pattes et le serra contre elle.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Maxime n'avait dû rester qu'un seul jour à l'hôpital. Les médecins, au départ incertains, s'étaient finalement bien amusés à s'occuper d'un patient aussi inhabituel. Attelle, points de suture et désinfectant avaient fait leur œuvre. Dès le lendemain, le grand blessé avait pu quitter la clinique, armé d'une paire de béquilles. Cependant, interdiction de travailler à la ferme pendant au moins deux semaines. Quand il y repensait, Max ne pouvait retenir un vague sourire. Il s'en sortait à bon compte, finalement. Un peu comme la fois où il s'était cassé un orteil et qu'il avait été dispensé du cours de gym pendant un mois...

Bien entendu, la séance de sermon avec Twilight avait été assez pénible.

\- Je t'avais interdit de faire ce genre de choses ! Tu m'as désobéi !

\- Et depuis quand est-ce que je suis censé t'obéir ? Je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux !

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu savais très bien que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! J'espère que ça te servira de leçon.

\- Pff…

Le bipède était à présent assis sur une chaise longue, au bord de l'étang. Sa jambe blessée reposait sur un gros coussin. Ses béquilles étaient posées dans l'herbe à côté de lui, ainsi que le manche d'une canne à pêche. Il était occupé à fixer une boulette de mie de pain sur l'hameçon.

\- Maxime !

Spike trottait depuis la route pour le rejoindre. Max lui lança un bref regard, puis s'en retourna à son hameçon. Une fois l'appât fixé, il s'empara du manche de la canne. D'un geste ample et souple, il la fit tournoyer devant lui en direction de l'étang. Avec un joli plouf, l'hameçon et les plombs s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau.

\- Ça va mieux, ta jambe ? demanda Spike quand la manœuvre fut terminée.

\- Mouais, répondit le bipède sans cesser de fixer le bouchon.

Le silence s'installa, rompu seulement par le chant des oiseaux.

\- Dis, le poisson, ce n'est pas de la viande, si ? demanda le petit reptile.

\- Je connais des végétariens qui disent que non, répondit Max d'un ton morne.

\- Et c'est vraiment si bon que ça, la viande ?

Maxime soupira.

\- Sans doute pas autant que les pierres précieuses.

Nouveau silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Spike se tourna vers la route.

\- Bon, je vais y vais. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt. Ne rentre pas trop tard !

Max ne répondit pas. Il se cala un peu plus confortablement dans sa chaise, la canne callée dans le creux de son bras. Au bout d'un long moment, le bouchon s'enfonça enfin dans l'eau. Sans se presser, il ramena la ligne vers lui. Un poisson aux écailles argentées creva la surface et vint se balancer dans les airs, suspendu au fil. Le bipède rembobina la ligne, s'empara de sa prise et la dégagea délicatement.

Le poisson frétillait dans sa main, froid et gluant. Maxime le regarda gigoter pendant quelques secondes, puis, avec un grand soupir, le rejeta à l'eau, où il disparut sans demander son reste.


	8. Épisode 7 - Vive le progrès

Épisode 7 : Vive le progrès

La matinée tirait à sa fin sur Poneyville une magnifique matinée de début de week-end, riante et ensoleillée ; une de celles qui donnent envie d'aller faire une ballade ou de s'installer au soleil sur une terrasse en sirotant un bon jus de fruit. Samedi, jour de jeux, de détente et de repos pour les enfants et de nombreux adultes. Samedi, jour du ramassage des poubelles à Poneyville.

Dans une des rues du centre, une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Une ponette mauve pâle à la robe fuchsia passa la tête au dehors et regarda à droite et à gauche. À son grand soulagement, la rue était déserte, cependant elle entendait déjà les cahots de la charrette de ramassage, quelques rues plus loin. Elle devait faire vite.

Après un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait toujours personne, Berry Punch rentra à l'intérieur quelques secondes puis ressortit en traînant derrière elle un lourd sac de toile, dont elle tenait les bords entre ses dents. Elle rajusta sa prise pour descendre la marche devant la porte, mais une bouteille vide en profita pour s'échapper du sac et aller rouler quelques mètres plus loin. La ponette se dépêcha de la rattraper et de la remettre en place, puis abandonna le sac le long du mur et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle et de fermer la porte.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la charrette de la voirie arriva, tirée par deux solides étalons. Un troisième sauta à terre et souleva le sac pour le balancer dans le chariot. Un bruit de verre entrechoqué résonna dans toute la rue. Cachée derrière ses rideaux, Berry observait la manœuvre en silence. Elle ne se détendit que quand la charrette eut tourné l'angle et quitté la ruelle.

Sur le balcon du château de cristal, Maxime souriait. Il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Il se détourna du télescope et tendit le bras pour attraper son calepin et son crayon.

 _10h38 : jument terrestre mauve, marque avec fraise et raisins. Probablement alcoolique, sort ses bouteilles vides en cachette._

Il mâchouilla le crayon le temps de se relire, puis colla à nouveau sa mirette au télescope et reprit son observation.

Les poneys n'étaient pas si différents des humains, en fait. Il suffisait qu'ils se croient seuls et hors de vue pour qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'ils auraient honte de faire devant les autres. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure que Maxime avait commencé son observation, mais son calepin était déjà bien rempli. Installé sur une chaise longue au balcon du château, sa cheville couverte de bandages posée sur un coussin, il promenait le télescope sur tout Poneyville, à la recherche de nouvelles informations confidentielles et croustillantes. Qui sait, il y avait peut-être dans le tas des choses à monnayer…

\- Maxime !

Derrière lui, Spike gravissait les escaliers pour le rejoindre. L'humain ne se retourna même pas.

\- Twilight et moi, on y va, annonça l'assistant. On devrait revenir en fin d'après-midi. Tu t'en sortiras, d'ici là ?

\- Mais oui, ça ira, répondit Maxime sans décoller du télescope.

Spike lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, puis s'en retourna à l'intérieur. Deux minutes plus tard, lui et Twilight quittèrent le château en direction de la gare. Maxime continuait de sourire. Pas de travail à la ferme, le château entier pour lui tout seul… La journée commençait bien.

Il venait justement de repérer de nouvelles victimes. Planqués derrière les buissons, deux poneys adolescents s'embrassaient en cachette, à l'abri des regards. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

\- Il faudra trouver mieux qu'un buisson la prochaine fois ! ricana l'humain en prenant note du méfait. Que diraient vos parents s'ils savaient ça ?

Il fit ensuite pivoter le télescope vers un autre coin de la ville. Rarity qui promenait son chat rien d'intéressant. Une licorne qui arrosait ses fleurs pareil. Il tomba soudain sur une étrange tache sombre qui obscurcissait le paysage. Il s'écarta du télescope et leva les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

La maison en nuages de Rainbow Dash flottait au-dessus d'un pré. Maxime fronça le nez et pointa l'objectif vers la bâtisse ouateuse. Il ne tarda pas à repérer la pégase, visible par la fenêtre de ce qui semblait être sa chambre. La jument arc-en-ciel était étendue sur son lit, un livre entre les pattes. Rien que ça, ça valait la peine d'être noté, se dit Max. Il voyait également par la fenêtre le mur opposé de la chambre, sur lequel était épinglé un grand poster représentant une pégase à la crinière grise affublée d'un chapeau d'explorateur. C'était la même image que sur la couverture du livre que lisait Rainbow.

Alors que l'humain continuait à scruter la pièce, la voltigeuse posa son livre et bondit en face du poster. Elle remua les lèvres, comme si elle lui parlait, puis leva une patte et se mit à caresser l'image du sabot. Elle se dressa ensuite sur ses pattes arrière, s'approcha de la figure de papier et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Max n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pas question de laisser passer ça ! Il se pencha pour saisir son calepin, mais son bras heurta le tube du télescope et le fit pivoter. Rainbow Dash aperçut immédiatement l'éclat du soleil qui se reflétait dans le verre de la longue-vue. Quand Max repointa l'engin dans sa direction, il la vit traverser les airs à toute allure, droit vers lui, une grimace de rage sur le visage.

Oups…

Il eut à peine le temps de lancer son carnet de l'autre côté du balcon que la voltigeuse était déjà sur lui. Elle se laissa tomber en plein sur son ventre, son visage rageur à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Eh, fais gaffe à ma jambe ! lança Max.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? beugla la ponette en lui pressant la poitrine.

\- Moi ? Rien !

\- Menteur ! Tu avais le télescope pointé sur moi ! Tu m'espionnais !

\- Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Elle se rapprocha encore. Max pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

\- Si tu racontes ce que t'as vu à qui que ce soit…

Max ne put retenir un sourire. Les secrets gênants, il adorait ça ; surtout ceux des autres.

\- Voyons, il n'y a rien de honteux à ça. Tout le monde le fait. Enfin, sauf les gens normaux, bien sûr.

\- La ferme !

Elle donna un coup de sabot en plein sur sa cheville. Max grimaça de douleur, mais pas suffisamment pour le faire cesser de sourire.

\- C'est qui, le poney sur le poster ?

La pégase releva la tête, surprise par la question.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Si je te le demande...

Rainbow Dash se releva en croisant les pattes, l'air méfiante.

\- Pour ta gouverne, il s'agit de Casse-Cou, la plus grande aventurière de tout Equestria.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est un genre d'archéologue avec un chapeau et un fouet, c'est ça ?

\- En mille fois mieux !

Elle battit des ailes et se mit à voleter à un mètre du sol, bien décidée à combler l'intolérable manque de culture générale dont faisait preuve cet humain. Maxime laissa le flot de paroles s'écouler en soupirant. Au moins, la ponette semblait s'être calmée. Elle papillonnait au-dessus du balcon, sans tarir d'éloges sur son héroïne préférée. Pas étonnant qu'elle en pince pour elle, se dit Max ; ça ressemblait presque à une déclaration d'amour.

\- … récupérer le saphir sacré et casser la figure à Ahuizotl, tout ça avec une aile cassée, sans pouvoir voler ! Tu te rends compte ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

La ponette continuait de déblatérer, sans plus vraiment lui prêter attention. Max en profita pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers la ville. Quelques pégases volaient au-dessus des toits de chaume, certains en sur-place, d'autres transportant divers objets. Maxime s'était souvent demandé comment il leur était possible de décoller et de se maintenir dans les airs avec des ailes aussi ridiculement petites. Les explications de Twilight sur la magie propre à chaque race de poney ne l'avaient guère convaincu.

\- … fendre les airs à toute vitesse, plus vite que le vent ! Mais ça, vous ne pourrez jamais savoir ce que ça fait, vous autres.

\- Nous autres qui ?

\- Vous autres qui êtes cloués au sol, fit la pégase avec un petit air supérieur. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'humains ailés là d'où tu viens, si ?

\- Là d'où je viens, on n'a pas besoin d'avoir des ailes pour voler.

\- Ah ouais ? Et tu peux me dire comment vous faites ?

Max se gratta la joue. Était-ce une bonne idée de lui parler d'avions, de fusées et d'hélicoptères ? À elle, sans doute que non. Mais à d'autres, par contre…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana Rainbow en prenant le silence de l'humain pour une réponse.

Max décida de laisser tomber. Il se cala dans sa chaise et croisa les mains derrière sa nuque.

\- Et bien pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas de tes ailes pour aller voler ailleurs, maintenant ?

\- Eh, on ne me remballe pas comme ça, moi !

\- Bon, et bien alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retournerais pas faire des bisous à ton poster ?

Rainbow se raidit d'un coup, mécontente que le sujet revienne sur la table. Elle leva le museau avec fierté, lui tourna le dos et fila au loin. Maxime l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le bleu du ciel.

Non, mieux valait ne pas parler de tout ça à elle. D'autres, par contre, seraient certainement plus intéressés. Quitte à expliquer comment ces choses fonctionnaient, autant le montrer directement.

L'humain se redressa sur sa chaise, attrapa sa béquille, ramassa son calepin et retourna à l'intérieur, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. La jeune princesse et son assistant à écailles revenaient vers leur château.

\- C'est ennuyeux, les réunions à Canterlot, ronchonna Spike en ouvrant la porte.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu n'en as pas envie, fit remarquer Twilight.

\- Je sais, mais sans moi tu ne t'en sortirais jamais sans moi, répliqua le petit reptile. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis ton assistant numéro…

BAM !

Le ponette et le jeune dragon bondirent de surprise. Max venait de frapper le sol du hall avec le pied de sa béquille, juste en face d'eux.

\- Ça va pas, non ?! lança Spike, les mains pressées sur sa poitrine. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

Max n'y fit même pas attention. Il souriait d'un air triomphal, fier comme un paon. Twilight soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

\- Venez voir ce que j'ai fait ! claironna l'humain.

Sans attendre, il se retourna et s'élança à l'intérieur, sa béquilla claquant sur les dalles à chaque pas.

* * *

\- Et voilà !

\- Oh, par Célestia…

La table de la salle aux trônes était couverte de morceaux de papier, de carton et de tiges de bois. Max se planta à côté et tendit la main vers l'assemblage qui se dressait au bord. Une feuille de papier était piquée à l'horizontale sur deux tiges de bois, elles-mêmes plantées dans un support en carton. Une deuxième feuille était collée au-dessus de la première, mais pliée de manière à présenter un bombement vers l'avant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Twilight en levant les sourcils.

\- L'avenir, ma grande ! Mets-toi devant et souffle !

\- Quoi ?

Sans lui demander son avis, Max prit la tête de la ponette entre ses mains et la tira vers la table, juste en face de sa construction.

\- Vas-y, souffle !

Twilight leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'exécuta. À sa grande surprise, l'assemblage de feuilles s'éleva le long des tiges, soulevé par une force invisible. Quand elle cessa de souffler, il redescendit et resta immobile.

La jeune princesse se tourna vers l'humain, tout sourire à côté d'elle.

\- Alors, pas mal, hein ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une aile artificielle. Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

Elle se pencha pour examiner l'assemblage d'un peu plus près.

\- Le bombement crée une différence de vitesse, ce qui cause une dépression sur la face supérieure et aspire le tout vers le haut, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement !

L'alicorne se passa la patte dans la crinière, pensive.

\- Ingénieux, finit-elle par reconnaître. Mais c'est une invention humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être, et alors ?

\- Mais à quoi ça sert ? demanda Spike, debout sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus la table.

\- À voler, tiens ! Il suffit d'ajouter une hélice pour donner de la vitesse, et ça s'envole tout seul.

Spike n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

\- Mais pour quoi faire ? Les pégases savent déjà voler !

\- Et alors ? Tu sais marcher, ça ne t'empêche pas de prendre le train.

Twilight observait toujours le montage, pensive. Maxime jubilait. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Le monde humain avait des décennies d'avance sur ce bric-à-brac pseudo-équestre. Il voyait déjà défiler devant ses yeux le cortège d'inventions qui brillaient, rutilantes, à portée de main. Le transistor, la Playstation, la navette spatiale… Equestria allait faire un grand pas en avant !

Le regard que lui adressa Twilight le fit redescendre sur Terre. Pas exactement un regard soupçonneux, mais plutôt rempli d'une prudente méfiance.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, fit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ? répondit l'humain en croisant les bras.

\- Introduire des inventions de ton monde dans le nôtre. On ne peut pas greffer de force une technologie nouvelle dans un monde où elle n'a pas encore été inventée. C'est une question de développement de société, tout simplement.

\- Mouais, dis plutôt que c'est parce que l'idée vient de moi qu'elle ne te plaît pas.

\- Justement, l'idée ne vient pas de toi. Non seulement ça ne peut pas marcher, mais en plus ce serait de la malhonnêteté intellectuelle.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, si ? s'emporta l'humain en désignant sa maquette.

\- C'est est une, mais c'est une idée usurpée, et la société équestrienne n'est pas prête pour ce genre de choses, répondit la ponette en veillant à garder son calme. Quand elle le sera, alors les poneys les inventeront eux-mêmes. Maintenant, range-moi tout ça, j'ai besoin de la table pour une réunion, ce soir

Max lui adressa une grimace dans le dos, puis ramassa sa maquette, qu'il contempla d'un air triste. Il finit par la reposer, raffermit sa prise sur sa béquille et, avec lassitude, entreprit de ramasser les morceaux de papier et de carton qui jonchaient encore la table.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que quand c'est Jamy qui explique, tout le monde trouve tout de suite ça génial ?

* * *

Nouvelle journée, nouvelle fin d'après-midi. La jeune princesse et son assistant à écailles revenaient à nouveau vers le château.

\- C'est ennuyeux, les réunions à la mairie, ronchonna Spike en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je vais finir par penser que ce sont les réunions tout court qui t'ennuient, répliqua Twilight.

\- J'aime bien les réunions du Conseil de l'Amitié, répondit l'assistant.

Twilight ne put retenir un petit sourire. Elle était plutôt fière du nom qu'elle avait trouvé pour ses cinq amies et elle. Même si elle soupçonnait que Spike appréciait surtout la présence de Rarity et les pâtisseries que Pinkie amenait à chaque fois, elle devait bien avouer que...

BAM !

La ponette et le jeune dragon firent chacun un bond d'au moins un demi mètre de haut. Maxime, planté dans le hall dans une pose de conquérant, venait à nouveau de faire claquer le pied de sa béquille sur le sol.

\- Écoute, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça ! lança Twilight quand l'adrénaline fut retombée.

\- Viens voir ce que j'ai à te montrer ! déclara l'humain. Si tu me dis que ça n'est pas une bonne idée, je veux bien manger ma béquille !

La ponette soupira. Maxime ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne viendrait pas voir, autant donc y aller tout de suite.

\- Bon, j'arrive. Spike, tu veux bien relever le courrier et voir si le colis que nous avons commandé est arrivé ?

Le petit dragon se mit au garde-à-vous et s'en repartit vers l'entrée, tandis que la ponette suivait l'humain vers la salle aux trônes.

* * *

La table du Conseil était à nouveau jonchée de papiers froissés et de copeaux de taille-crayon. Twilight leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Dis, tu sais qu'il y a un bureau dans ta chambre ?

\- Regarde ça ! répliqua l'humain sans même l'écouter.

Il déroula devant elle une grande feuille de papier couverte de traits de crayons. La ponette y devina le plan d'un instrument. Maxime n'attendit même pas qu'elle lui demande de quoi il s'agissait pour le lui expliquer.

\- C'est une machine qui découpe les pommes en rondelles et qui les pèle en même temps ! Regarde, on plante la pomme là, on tourne la manivelle, la vis la fait avancer et les lames enlèvent le trognon, découpent et pèlent au fur et à mesure.

Twilight n'avait eu qu'à jeter un regard au plan pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Oui, mais, tu sais...

\- C'est absolument génial, continua Maxime sans la laisser parler. La moitié de la famille est devenue accro aux pommes après que mon père ait acheté ce truc.

\- D'accord, mais…

\- Tu ne vas pas me raconter que c'est le genre de technologie pour lequel Equestria n'est pas prête, hein ? Ça ne va pas mettre en péril la société des poneys, non ?

\- Non, mais c'est juste que…

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Spike entra, un carton postal dans les bras.

\- Il est arrivé, Twilight !

Il déposa la boîte sur la table, coupa la cordelette avec ses griffes et en extirpa un appareil en métal. Un appareil pourvu d'une longue vis, d'une manivelle et de plusieurs petites lames. L'expression de triomphe sur le visage de Maxime se décomposa aussitôt. Le regard de Twilight alternait entre l'appareil et le plan sur la table.

\- Euh, c'est ça que je voulais te dire, fit-elle d'un ton gêné. Tu vois, quand une société est prête pour une nouvelle invention, elle…

Mais Maxime était déjà parti en claquant la porte. La bruit de sa béquille qui tapait avec cadence et rage sur le sol s'éloigna. Spike, qui avait déjà sorti une pomme et l'avait plantée sur l'axe de l'appareil, leva la tête, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il n'aime pas les pommes ?

Twilight ne répondit pas. Tandis qu'elle activait sa magie pour nettoyer la table, le petit dragon actionna la manivelle et admira, des étoiles plein les yeux, le miracle de la technologie en action.

* * *

Le soleil brillait à nouveau sur Poneyville. Les habitants de la ville vaquaient, joyeux et insouciants, à leurs occupations.

Maxime, installé dans sa chaise longue, ajustait la mise au point du télescope, sa mirette collée au viseur. La maison en nuage de Rainbow Dash était à nouveau en plein dans sa ligne de mire. Avec une certaine déception, il constata que la pégase avait remplacé son poster de Casse-Cou par une photo grand format de Cloudsdale. Moins tentant pour les bisous, sans doute. Il tendit le bras pour attraper son calepin et y gribouilla quelques lignes.

\- Et Rarity, elle fait quoi ? demanda Spike, installé à côté de lui.

Maxime fit pivoter le télescope en direction du Carrousel.

\- Rien, elle est chez elle. Je ne l'ai pas vue sortir aujourd'hui. Mais un étalon est venu lui rendre visite, ce matin, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le petit dragon releva la tête, alarmé, mais se détendit en voyant l'air moqueur de l'humain.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna-t-il.

Il plongea la patte dans le panier à ses pieds, en sortit une nouvelle pomme et la plaça sur la nouvelle éplucheuse-découpeuse, qui trônait sur la table en face de lui. Tandis que le petit dragon actionnait la manivelle, l'humain posa le regard sur sa cheville, toujours bandée sur son coussin.

« Encore une semaine... »

Il ne sortit de sa rêverie que quand Spike lui tendit avec insistance une rondelle de pomme fraîchement pelée et découpée. Il s'en empara, la contempla avec lassitude, puis l'enfourna toute entière.


	9. Épisode 8 - Une brique dans le ventre

Épisode 8 : Une brique dans le ventre

\- Voulez-vous bien arrêter de bouger deux minutes ?

\- Il y en a encore pour longtemps ?

\- Ça irait plus vite si vous vous teniez un peu tranquille.

Maxime soupira, leva les yeux au plafond et écarta les bras. Le mètre ruban, entouré de l'aura bleutée de Rarity, lui passa sous le nez et s'étira de son épaule jusqu'à son poignet. La licorne rajusta ses lunettes pour lire la mesure, puis reposa le mètre sur sa table.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, il faut resserrer l'ourlet de deux centimètres.

La couturière piqua une épingle au bout de la manche. Elle entoura ensuite la veste toute entière dans sa magie, l'ôta à son propriétaire et la fit flotter jusqu'à sa machine à coudre. Pendant que la licorne s'activait pour faire les dernières retouches, Maxime s'avança vers la rangée de cintres où pendait le reste de sa future nouvelle garde-robe.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été décidé que Maxime avait grand besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Les seuls qu'il possédait, à savoir ceux qu'il avait sur le dos lorsqu'il était arrivé, tombaient en ruine après des semaines d'utilisation continue et intensive, c'était donc tout naturellement que Twilight et Spike l'avaient emmené rendre visite à leur amie couturière. Bien entendu, il avait fallu négocier avant d'arriver à convaincre l'humain.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des couturiers chez les poneys, d'abord ? Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul porter de vêtements.

\- C'est réservé aux évènements mondains, comme des bals ou les spectacles, avait patiemment expliqué Twilight sur le chemin de la boutique. Nous n'en mettons pas tous les jours.

Maxime avait passé le reste du trajet à essayer d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une robe de bal pour poney. Il avait eu sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard, à l'intérieur de la boutique.

\- Mouais, c'est à peu près à ça que je m'attendais…

\- Bienvenue à la Boutique Carrousel ! les avait accueillis Rarity, tout sourire. Que puis-je faire pour…

Elle s'était arrêtée en reconnaissant l'humain, mais Twilight lui avait épargné la peine de chercher quoi dire en continuant à sa place.

\- Salut Rarity. Écoute, nous sommes venus te voir parce que Maxime a besoin de nouveaux vêtements, et nous voulions te demander si tu pouvais t'en occuper.

La licorne blanche s'était approchée de l'humain pour observer avec prudence ce qu'il portait, avant de se retourner avec dégoût.

\- En effet, il y a urgence.

\- Eh, je ne vous permets pas !

\- Alors, avait continué Twilight, tu penses pouvoir t'en charger ?

Un petit sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de la licorne.

Tout s'était ensuite déroulé très vite, à tel point que Maxime n'était pas certain d'avoir tout suivi. Le mètre ruban avait volé pour prendre ses mesures, des rouleaux de tissus avaient flotté jusqu'au plan de travail. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, la licorne blanche les avait mis dehors, en annonçant qu'elle avait du travail.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Twilight, Spike et Maxime étaient à présent de retour dans la boutique, tandis que Rarity faisait les dernières retouches à ses nouvelles tenues. En observant les vêtements pendus aux cintres, Max devait reconnaître que la couturière s'était bien débrouillée. Il y avait deux pantalons, plusieurs chemises et une sorte de grande robe de chambre à ceinture. À son grand soulagement, nulle dentelle ou fanfreluche n'était visible. Même les couleurs et les motifs lui plaisaient. Il ne manquait plus que la veste que Rarity était en train de terminer.

\- Et voilà ! annonça la licorne blanche en exhibant le vêtement tout juste achevé. Allez-y, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

\- C'est magnifique, Rarity, miaula Spike en se dandinant devant la ponette.

\- Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, comme d'habitude, fit Twilight. N'est-ce pas, Maxime ?

\- Mouais, c'est pas mal…

La couturière fit la moue, puis se tourna vers lui, la veste flottant à ses côtés.

\- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour vous changer ?

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr, maintenant ! Il est hors de questions que vous continuiez à porter ces frusques une seule minute de plus alors que vos nouveaux vêtements sont prêts.

Maxime baissa le nez vers les frusques en question, à savoir son jeans dont les bords et les genoux partaient en lambeaux et son T-shirt tellement taché qu'on n'en distinguait plus qu'avec peine la couleur d'origine. Avec un profond soupir, il passa derrière le paravent et les retira pour enfiler ses désormais nouveaux habits.

\- Comme un gant ! fit Rarity en l'entraînant devant le miroir.

Une fois de plus, Maxime devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Tandis qu'il s'admirait, la licorne pointa la patte vers ses vieux vêtements, qu'il avait abandonnés à côté du paravent.

\- Spike, sois gentil et va mettre ces choses à…

\- À laver ?

\- J'allais plutôt dire à brûler.

\- Ah non !

Maxime se précipita pour récupérer ses vêtements des pattes de l'assistant. Rarity leva le sabot, choquée.

\- Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas garder ces… guenilles ! Elles sont irrécupérables !

\- Je m'en fiche, c'est à moi. Je veux les garder.

\- Mais pourquoi, voyons ?

Maxime inspira tristement. Ces vêtements étaient tout ce qui lui restait du monde humain. Ils étaient les seuls objets qu'il avait emmenés avec lui, ses seuls souvenirs, ses seuls compagnons. Pas question qu'il les jette !

Rarity décida de laisser tomber.

\- Bon, si vous y tenez. Viens m'aider à emballer le reste, alors, Spike chéri.

Le petit dragon suivit la ponette comme un toutou vers la rangée de cintres et l'aida à ranger le reste des nouveaux vêtements de l'humain dans des housses.

\- Et combien ça va coûter, tout ça ? fit le bipède en les regardant s'affairer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, puisque c'est moi qui paie ? répondit Twilight.

\- Quand tu dis toi, c'est la caisse du château, c'est ça ? répliqua l'humain avec un sourire en coin.

La ponette souffla par les naseaux, exaspérée.

Depuis qu'elle possédait son propre château, la bourse d'étude qu'elle recevait jusqu'alors avait été remplacée par une dotation destinée à couvrir ses frais de princesse et l'entretien du bâtiment. Maxime étant officieusement à sa charge jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à le renvoyer chez lui, les dépenses liées à sa présence étaient également couvertes par cette dotation, cependant la jeune princesse se gardait bien de révéler à l'humain de quelle somme elle disposait pour cela. De toute façon, un montant en bits d'Equestria n'aurait probablement eu aucune signification pour lui. À ses yeux, les prix équestres ne semblaient pas suivre la moindre logique. Certaines choses qui auraient été hors de prix dans le monde humain coûtaient ici moitié moins cher que des articles communs, et inversement. Cependant, dans un pays où les diamants servaient autant de monnaie que de friandises pour dragon, il commençait à ne plus s'étonner de rien.

Tandis que les autres finissaient d'empaqueter ses nouveaux habits, il fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la boutique pour regarder les prix sur les étiquettes des robes. Celle au milieu de la vitrine coûtait 150 bits. Combien cela représentait-il en euros ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Bon, on peut y aller, annonça Twilight quand tout fut emballé. Merci encore, Rarity.

\- À ton service, ma chère.

La sonnette de la porte tinta une nouvelle fois et le trio s'en repartit vers le château. Environ à mi-chemin, Maxime décida que le moment était venu de passer à l'attaque.

\- Dis, quand est-ce que j'aurai droit à une bourse à moi ?

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit la ponette sans quitter la route du regard.

\- Mais si jamais j'ai besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Et bien tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je te l'achèterai.

\- Mais si c'est quelque chose de gênant, comme de la crème pour les mycoses ?

\- Tu as des mycoses ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Alors tu n'en as pas besoin, trancha la ponette. Et je t'interdis d'extorquer l'argent à Spike, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard en coin que l'humain avait lancé au jeune dragon.

\- Pff…

Il continua sa route en traînant des pieds, les mains dans les poches. Pour qui le prenait-elle, un môme qui réclamait de l'argent de poche ? Il était parfaitement capable d'en gagner lui-même, s'il le voulait. Le tout était de trouver le bon filon. Le bon filon…

* * *

\- … envoyer les invitations pour la réunion de samedi et noter les réponses. Et penser à vérifier s'il ne faut pas racheter du parchemin et des plumes, aussi. Ça va, tu as tout noté ?

\- Parchemin et plumes, marmonna le petit dragon en complétant la liste. Voilà !

Il renroula le mètre de papier désormais couvert d'encre et le glissa sous son bras. Devant lui, dans le hall, Twilight passait sa sacoche sur son flanc.

\- Tu peux déjà commencer à ranger le bureau pendant que je vais à la pâtisserie, lança-t-elle en marchant vers la sortie. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Ensuite, nous…

Elle dressa alors l'oreille. Depuis l'aube, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère du château. Pas de pieds qui traînaient, pas de grognements, pas de soupirs fatigués en provenance du sofa… Twilight comprit ce qui manquait.

\- Spike, est-ce que tu sais où est Maxime ?

Le petit dragon regarda autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir l'humain surgir de derrière une porte.

\- Non, avoua-t-il sans vraiment savoir si c'était un tort ou pas. Il est descendu ce matin, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Il doit être quelque part en ville.

\- Mh… préviens-moi s'il revient pendant que je suis partie, répondit la jeune ponette. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ne pas savoir où il est.

Le jeune reptile approuva. Twilight rajusta une derrière fois la lanière de sa sacoche, puis quitta le château en direction du centre-ville.

* * *

Dès qu'elle passa la porte du Sugarcube Corner, Twilight sentit que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas dans l'air cette vibration chaude et légère qui faisait d'ordinaire le charme de l'endroit. Une tension étrange régnait même du côté du comptoir, là où se tenait Mme Cake. L'expression sur le visage de la rondouillarde jument capta immédiatement l'attention de la jeune princesse, entraînée, en étudiante appliquée qu'elle était, à reconnaître les multiples nuances que pouvaient prendre le stress et le doute. La pâtissière affichait l'air typique de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre une décision dont il n'est pas encore absolument certain qu'elle était totalement bonne.

\- Bonjour, Mme Cake, fit Twilight en s'avançant pour tâter le terrain. Vous allez bien, aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh, bonjour Princesse Twilight, répondit la ponette. Oui, oui, tout va très bien.

\- Pas de problème avec les enfants, dernièrement ?

\- Comment ? Oh non, ils se portent à merveille, à merveille.

\- Et les affaires marchent bien ? Aucun problème de ce côté-là ?

\- Non, non, aucun problème. Tout va vraiment très bien.

Twilight décida de ne pas insister. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées, après tout. Ses soupçons revinrent cependant à l'assaut lorsque Mr Cake sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa femme au comptoir. Il affichait exactement la même expression qu'elle. Twilight remarqua également quelque chose sur le mur, derrière eux. Une grande feuille blanche, couverte d'une écriture bizarre, épinglée bien en évidence au milieu du mur. Twilight aurait juré que cette étrange affiche n'était pas là lors de sa dernière visite.

\- Mr Cake, est-ce que je pourrais jeter un œil à ça ? fit la ponette mauve en désignant la feuille.

Un sourire un peu trop prononcé pour être totalement spontané se dessina sur le visage de l'étalon.

\- Oh, vous voulez parler de notre nouvelle acquisition ? Bien sûr, regardez ! Nous avons conclu l'achat ce matin. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas, chérie ?

\- Oui, merveilleux, fit la jument avec le même sourire.

\- Acquisition ?

Twilight s'avança vers le mur et leva le museau, de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

 _Suivant acte reçu en la date du 20 septembre à Poneyville, nous déclarons Mr et Mme Cake propriétaires exclusifs du bien connu sous le nom de Château de Versailles, ainsi que tous ses terrains et dépendances._

En dessous figuraient les signatures des Cakes ainsi qu'une troisième que Twilight ne put déchiffrer.

\- « Château de Versailles » ?

\- Une vraie affaire, n'est-ce pas ? continua Mr Cake, avec l'air douloureux de celui qui essaie autant de convaincre son interlocuteur que lui-même. Seulement 600 bits ! L'idéal comme résidence secondaire, d'après le vendeur.

\- Mr Cake, à qui avez-vous acheté ça ?

Avant que l'étalon n'ait pu répondre, la clochette de la porte tinta et une ponette que Twilight reconnut sans même avoir besoin de la regarder s'avança en bondissant.

\- Twilight, regarde ce que je viens d'acheter ! C'est génial !

La jument rose lui déroula devant le museau une feuille semblable à celle au mur des Cakes.

\- Ça s'appelle « l'Empailleur State Building », expliqua la terrestre. C'est un truc ÉNORME, dans une ÉNORME ville ! Et c'est à moi, maintenant !

\- Pinkie, combien as-tu payé pour ça ? fit l'alicorne en repliant le papier.

\- Seulement 350 bits ! répondit la ponette, surexcitée. Il m'a fait un prix !

\- Qui ça, il ?

Mais Twilight connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Où est-il ? fit-elle avec une voix de tueur à gage.

\- Sur la place, devant la mairie, s'empressa de répondre Mme Cake. Il y est depuis ce matin.

Twilight souffla par les naseaux.

\- Pinkie, donne-moi ça. Mr et Mme Cake, puis-je vous emprunter ce papier ?

\- Euh… oui, mais faites-y attention, hésita Mr Cake. C'est notre titre de propriété, tout de même.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

* * *

La ponette relut attentivement le papier.

\- Mais… je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit.

\- C'est normal, c'est un coin très tranquille, l'assura le chaland. Un vrai havre de paix, loin du stress de la ville. Imaginez : pas de foule, pas de cohue, pas de visites intempestives…

\- « La Maison Blanche », lut la ponette en replongeant le museau sur le papier.

\- Vous voyez ? Même le nom est poétique !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin, fit prudemment la terrestre en repoussant le papier vers le comptoir.

\- Oh, qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai d'autres biens qui devraient vous intéresser, répliqua l'humain en fouillant dans les affiches roulées à côté de lui. Regardez ceci, si vous aimez la géométrie ça devrait vous brancher. Plan audacieux, forme originale…

\- « Le Pentagone » ?

\- Une vraie affaire, en un mot tout est dit ! Et cette merveille est à vous pour seulement 400 bits !

\- Mais ce n'est pas un peu… grand ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir besoin d'autant.

\- Mais réfléchissez à l'investissement ! souffla le bipède comme si refuser une telle offre eut été une insulte au bon sens. Avec l'inflation actuelle, c'est tout bonnement…

\- MAXIME !

Le vendeur et sa cliente levèrent brusquement la tête. Je l'autre côté de la place, une jument mauve et passablement en colère galopait dans leur direction, des éclairs dans les yeux. La ponette s'éclipsa prudemment, mais l'humain se contenta de sourire sereinement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! aboya Twilight en plaquant sur la planche qui faisait office de comptoir les affiches qu'elle avait prises à Pinkie et aux Cakes.

\- De l'immobilier, répondit Max avec un grand sourire. Tu en veux aussi ? Tiens, regarde ça, ça devrait te plaire, lança-t-il en déroulant une autre affiche. Ça s'appelle la Basilique Saint-Pierre. De l'espace, du volume, entièrement décoré, l'idéal pour une surboum ou un…

Twilight activa sa magie et le tira par le col de sa chemise par-dessus le guichet.

\- Attention à la chemise, c'est Rarity qui l'a faite !

\- Silence ! Tu vas immédiatement aller rendre leur argent à tous ceux que tu as escroqués, et leur présenter tes excuses !

\- Des excuses pour quoi ? Tout ça existe pour de vrai, je n'ai rien inventé. Et je peux te dire que si on me proposait à moi d'acheter Versailles ou la Tour Eiffel, je sauterais sur l'occasion !

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! Tu vas rendre cet argent tout de suite !

\- Et je peux savoir comment tu comptes m'y obliger ?

L'aura magique qui le tira en avant et le sabot qui s'abattit avec force sur sa joue répondirent à sa question. Il se releva en grommelant, la main sur le visage.

\- Tu sais que tu deviens violente, ces temps-ci ?

\- Exécution !

Avec un profond soupir, l'humain remballa ses affiches, attrapa le seau dans lequel se trouvait sa recette du jour et suivit à contrecœur la ponette.

\- Tu pourrais être envoyé en prison pour ça, le sermonna la jeune princesse sur le chemin de la boulangerie.

\- Oh, allez, tu n'enverrais quand même pas un ami au trou, si ?

\- Les escrocs ne sont pas mes amis. Vendre des choses qu'on ne possède pas est un délit.

\- Et qui te dit que je ne possède pas réellement tout ça ? Tu es allée vérifier ?

\- Tu veux une autre gifle ?

\- Pff…

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arnaque immobilière. Twilight avait veillé à ce que Maxime rende jusqu'à la dernière pièce, tâche à laquelle il avait bien été obligé de se plier. L'aube se levait à présent sur la petite ville. La jeune princesse, fraîchement réveillée, cheminait vers la salle à manger, d'où embaumait déjà une bonne odeur de chicorée et de pain grillé. Avec un petit bâillement, elle souhaita le bonjour au poney déjà attablé, s'installa à sa place habituelle et fit voler à elle les toasts et le beurre, tout en faisait mentalement la liste des choses à faire. Elle avait plusieurs lettres à écrire, des livres à faire venir de la bibliothèque de Canterlot, et il fallait aussi…

Le poney déjà attablé ? Quel poney déjà attablé ?

Comme si elle se réveillait une seconde fois, elle leva la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il était bien là, assis à sa gauche, tranquillement occupé à grignoter une biscotte. Un terrestre brun-roux à la crinière sombre, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Il se tourna lui aussi vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Magnifique bâtiment, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la première fois que je vois un endroit comme celui-ci.

\- Mais… qui êtes-vous ? fit Twilight en faisant de son mieux pour concilier étonnement et politesse.

\- Rock Sound, de Baltimare, fit l'étalon en tendant la patte pour serrer celle de Twilight. Je suis arrivé à Poneyville hier soir, mais je n'avais pas réservé d'auberge. Quand j'ai vu l'affiche, j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Quelle affiche ?

\- Celle qui est placardée dehors, à l'étage, l'informa-t-il, toujours souriant. Et vous, vous restez combien de jours ?

\- Moi ? Mais… je…

Elle secoua la tête et se leva, de plus en plus confuse. Auberge ? Pancarte ? Tandis que le poney reprenait tranquillement son déjeuner, elle remonta le couloir vers le hall d'entrée. Une fois dehors, elle fit au trot le tour du bâtiment, le nez en l'air, jusqu'à tomber sur l'affiche en question, placardée à côté de la chambre qu'occupait Maxime.

 _À louer : chambre entièrement meublée, spacieuse et lumineuse. Location à la journée, petit déjeuner inclus. Pour toute réservation, s'adresser à Maxime l'humain._

Les oreilles de la ponette se mirent à siffler.

* * *

La porte de la grange s'ouvrit en claquant, soulevant la poussière. Maxime, douillettement installé au milieu d'une meule de foin, leva paresseusement une paupière et jeta un vague regard en direction de la ponette mauve campée devant lui, dont la silhouette se découpait dans la lumière du jour. Il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'expression qu'affichait la jument. Elle semblait sur le point de s'enflammer tant elle était en colère. Sans se presser, il se redressa et s'étira longuement. C'était la première fois qu'il passait la nuit dans une grange et il devait reconnaître que, une fois passé l'odeur, c'était plutôt confortable.

\- Comment ça va, Twilight ? Bien dormi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer de s'étirer que l'aura violette de la jeune alicorne le saisit tout entier pour l'extraire du foin et l'amener devant elle.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te mettre à la porte sur le champ !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

L'accent paysan ne laissait que peu de doutes sur l'identité de l'intervenant. Twilight laissa retomber l'humain au sol et se tourna vers Applejack, qui galopait vers eux depuis le verger.

\- Regarde ce qu'il a fait ! glapit-elle en brandissant l'affiche devant le museau de la fermière.

Le sourcil de la jument orange se leva à mesure qu'elle lisait les lignes griffonnées sur la feuille. Quand Maxime se remit debout et se tourna vers les ponettes, toutes deux le fixaient avec un regard de peloton d'exécution.

\- Oh allez, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais commis un crime, si ?

\- Tu vas immédiatement rendre cet argent !

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore, fit l'humain et retirant les brins de paille de ses cheveux. Il doit me payer aujourd'hui.

\- Il ne te paiera rien du tout !

\- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, fit le bipède en croisant les bras. Cinquante-cinquante, ça te va ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, une flamme sembla brûler dans le regard de la ponette mauve. Elle activa sa magie, attrapa l'humain par l'oreille et le tira sans ménagement au dehors, sous le regard sentencieux de la fermière.

\- Arrête, ça fait mal ! brailla-t-il en agitant inutilement les bras.

\- Ça nous fait plus mal qu'à toi...

* * *

Rock Sound souriait toujours comme un bienheureux. Twilight commençait à se demander s'il avait bien compris la situation.

\- Écoutez, c'est un simple malentendu. Vous n'avez pas à payer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vous en prie, Mlle Sparkle, fit l'étalon en levant la patte d'un air digne. J'ai passé une excellente nuit et je tiens à la payer. C'est une question de principe.

Twilight s'efforça d'ignorer le regard insolemment triomphant que lui lança Maxime. Devant elle, Rock Sound sortait déjà sa bourse de sa sacoche.

\- Tenez, et gardez la monnaie, fit-il en lui fourrant une vingtaine de pièces dans les pattes. Ça me fait plaisir.

Sous le regard médusé de la jeune princesse, il ramassa sa valise, fit un signe de la patte puis quitta tranquillement le château. Quand il fut sorti, Maxime se pencha vers Twilight.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire, de notre cagnotte ?

Le regard assassin que lui lança la jument mauve ne suffit pas à effacer le sourire qui s'étalait d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. Twilight contempla les pièces d'un air las.

\- Nous allons en faire bon usage, trancha-t-elle.

* * *

Max regarda avec tristesse les pièces disparaître dans la tirelire.

\- Le Fond des Bonnes Œuvres de Poneyville vous remercie ! chanta la ponette bénévole avec un sourire ému.

Twilight lui sourit en retour, puis caressa affectueusement la crinière de la mignonne petite pouliche qui agitait la cloche pour attirer les donateurs. Maxime se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je suppose que tu vas me dire que bien mal acquis ne profite jamais, ou une ânerie du genre ? railla-t-il sur le chemin du château.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais tu réalises quand même que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais accepté de me donner un petit quelque chose dès le début, j'espère ?

\- Après ce que tu as fait, tu peux toujours courir.

La ponette leva le museau avec dignité, cependant un rictus de satisfaction se dessinait déjà sur le visage de l'humain.

\- Je veux au moins autant que Spike.

\- Dans tes rêves. Spike a presque dix ans d'ancienneté à mon service. Tu auras le barème de base, et pas un bit de plus.

\- Et si je passe le balai dans le château ?

Twilight, sans daigner répondre, continua sa route à travers le centre-ville, la tête haute.

\- Fais aussi les fenêtres, et on en reparlera.


	10. Épisode 9 - Tea for two

Épisode 9 : Tea for two

La lumière du jouer filtrait à travers la voûte en ruine et dessinait ses rayons dans l'air chargé de poussière. Dans la bibliothèque du vieux château, sur la pile de livre qu'il avait lui-même construite, un petit dragon trébucha, emporté par le poids du grimoire qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Dans une avalanche de papier et de parchemin, le jeune assistant s'écrasa au sol.

\- Spike !

Twilight s'élança au galop, prête à le tirer par magie de son mauvais pas, mais le jeune reptile était déjà en train de se relever. Il s'épousseta, mécontent.

\- J'en ai assez, grommela-t-il. On a fouillé dans des centaines de livres et on n'a toujours rien trouvé. On ne pourrait pas rentrer ?

Twilight était déjà occupée à ramasser les livres pour les remettre en place. Elle leva le museau vers les rayonnages au dessus d'eux.

\- Terminons encore cette section-ci, puis nous rentrerons.

Spike soupira.

\- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas Maxime qui vient faire les poussières ici à notre place ? C'est pour lui qu'on fait ça.

\- Le plus vite nous trouverons, le plus vite nous pourrons le renvoyer chez lui, répliqua la ponette en entamant le rayon suivant.

\- Mouais, vu comme ça…

Le jeune reptile rassembla les rouleaux éparpillés au sol et les porta jusqu'à la colonne effondrée qui lui servait de table. La plupart étaient couverts d'une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se contenta de parcourir les figures et les diagrammes, dans l'espoir de reconnaître quelque chose. Quand il étala le dernier rouleau devant lui, il s'immobilisa. Lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Twilight ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose…

* * *

\- Il n'y a pas de concentré de tomate dans le fondant au chocolat !

\- Si, il y en a !

\- Non, il n'y en a pas, je le sais ! Regarde la recette !

Maxime saisit le livre et l'ouvrit en grand devant le museau de la ponette, qui sourit de plus belle.

\- Si, il y en a !

\- Mais non !

L'humain retourna le livre devant son propre nez. Il leva les sourcils, puis les fronça aussitôt.

\- C'est toi qui viens de le rajouter !

\- Non, ça a toujours été là.

\- C'est écrit en rose alors que tout le reste est en noir !

\- C'est pour que ce soit plus joli !

Max décida d'abandonner. Il lança le livre, qui se referma en claquant sur le plan de travail. Pinkie ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Elle bondissait dans la cuisine comme un lapin dans un champ de carottes. Tout en fredonnant une chanson sans queue ni tête, elle vida la moitié d'un paquet de sucre dans le plat, touilla avec énergie, versa le tout dans un moule et expédia ce dernier droit dans le four, sous les plaques en fonte de la cuisinière. L'air au dessus ondulait déjà sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Tandis que la terrestre s'en allait cabrioler dans un autre coin de la cuisine, Maxime jeta un dernier coup d'œil au livre de recettes, puis au plan de travail qui avait servi de lieu de naissance au fameux gâteau. Celui-là, il veillerait à d'abord laisser Twilight et Spike y goûter. Il avait d'ailleurs hâte que le duo revienne, histoire de pouvoir enfin mettre la remuante ponette rose à la porte. L'alicorne et son assistant avaient pris l'habitude de s'arranger pour qu'une de leurs amies vienne passer quelques heures au château à chaque fois qu'ils s'absentaient, comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne déclenche une catastrophe s'ils le laissaient seul. Comme si c'était son genre…

\- Maxime !

L'humain tendit l'oreille vers le couloir, d'où des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. La jeune princesse et son assistant venaient de rentrer. Il abandonna Pinkie à ses cabrioles culinaires et remonta d'un pas lourd le couloir en direction du hall d'entrée.

\- Alors, bonne pêche ?

\- Ouais ! lança Spike. Regarde !

Maxime leva les sourcils, étonne qu'ils ne reviennent pas une nouvelle fois bredouilles. Quand Spike lui déroula le parchemin devant le nez, il le lui arracha immédiatement des griffes.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible...

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Au milieu de la feuille, un cercle. À l'intérieur du cercle, un carré. Dans le carré, un homme dessiné de face, bras et jambes écartés, en pleine séance de gymnastique. Une écriture qui ressemblait vaguement à des hiéroglyphes recouvrait le reste de la page.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce que c'est ? lança Pinkie.

Elle bondit pour mettre sa tête devant le parchemin, mais Maxime l'écarta aussitôt. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le dessin, sa mâchoire prête à se décrocher.

\- Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Dans la bibliothèque de l'ancien château, expliqua Twilight. Je ne connais pas cette écriture, mais vu le dessin...

\- Je veux voir ! brailla Pinkie avant de se faire à nouveau écarter.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire ? fit Max en levant les yeux du parchemin. Ça veut dire que des humains sont déjà venus ici avant moi !

\- Où que des poneys se sont rendus dans le monde humain, ajouta prudemment Twilight.

\- Mais alors ils en sont revenus, puisqu'ils ont pu laisser ça ! conclut le bipède, de plus en plus excité. Ça veut dire qu'il existe un passage !

\- À ce propos, regarde de l'autre côté, fit Spike en désignant le verso du parchemin.

L'humain le retourna aussitôt. La même écriture couvrait la page, mais le dessin au centre était différent. C'était une sorte d'arche sertie de gemmes, d'où émanaient des rayons de lumière.

\- Ce doit être une sorte de portail, expliqua Twilight.

\- Et ça me permettrait de rentrer chez moi, c'est ça ? fit Maxime en posant le parchemin sur la table.

\- Peut-être, mais, pour savoir où il se trouve, il faut d'abord déchiffrer ce qui est écrit. Cet alphabet me dit quelque chose. Je vais faire une copie du texte et des dessins et l'envoyer à la princesse Célestia. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant, sinon elle nous l'aurait dit, mais elle pourra certainement nous dire à qui nous adresser. Ce sera déjà un bon début.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? trompeta le bipède en tapant dans les mains. Faisons ça tout de suite, et…

Il se retourna pour reprendre le parchemin, mais ce dernier avait disparu. Profitant de son inattention, Pinkie l'avait subtilisé et bondissait à présent autour de la cuisine, le précieux document sur son nez. Le sang de Max ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Rends-moi ça !

Pinkie continuait de sautiller avec gaieté, comme si de rien n'était. Quand l'humain lui atterrit dessus, elle bondit sur le côté en riant, envoyant le parchemin dans les airs. Avec horreur, Maxime le vit redescendre et se poser pile sur les plaques de la cuisinière.

\- Non !

Il se précipita pour le retirer de la surface brûlante, mais déjà les premières fumerolles noires s'élevaient. Une seconde plus tard, le parchemin s'embrasa, cependant Spike parvint à le retirer avant qu'il ne soit complètement consumé. Après être parvenu à l'éteindre, il le tendit, confus, à Twilight, qui le leva par magie devant elle.

Le centre du parchemin n'était plus qu'un trou dont les bords noircis fumaient encore. Pendant de longues secondes Maxime contempla, horrifié, ce qui restait du précieux document. Il tourna ensuite lentement la tête vers Pinkie, une lueur assassine dans le regard. La ponette, assise au sol, souriait d'un air désolé.

\- Euh… oups ?

* * *

Les cris féroces de l'humain retentissaient dans toute la ville. Les passants qui se retournaient assistaient, ébahis, au spectacle d'une grande créature bipède et débraillée qui courait, l'écume aux lèvres, pour rattraper une terrestre lancée au galop devant lui.

\- Toi, tu vas finir en steak !

Pinkie, qui pour une fois semblait avoir compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu, accéléra autant qu'elle put pour échapper aux griffes de son poursuivant. Une lumière violette entoura le bipède et le souleva à un mètre du sol.

\- Ça suffit ! ordonna Twilight en trottant vers lui.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je vais en faire de la lasagne !

L'alicorne le força à rester immobile. Pinkie revint au pas, croyant visiblement que la crise était terminée.

\- Tu ressembles à Cranky quand tu te fâches, fit-elle en souriant. Oh, j'ai une idée ! Et si on faisait une fête pour se réconcilier ? Le gâteau est déjà dans le four !

\- Je lui pisse dessus, ton gâteau ! Tu ferais mieux de courir avant que je t'attrape !

Pinkie, choquée autant pas la menace que par l'insulte faite à son fondant, sembla vouloir répondre, mais la magie de Twilight lui ferma aussitôt la bouche.

\- Pinkie est désolée de ce qu'elle a fait, n'est-ce pas ? dit l'alicorne en faisant les gros yeux. Maintenant, chacun va calmement rentrer chez lui sans faire de scène, d'accord ?

\- Tu la laisses s'en tirer comme ça ?! explosa l'humain, scandalisé.

\- Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit, siffla la jeune princesse en désignant les poneys qui s'étaient amassés pour profiter du spectacle. On réglera ça plus tard.

\- Règle ce que tu veux, moi je me barre !

Il se releva aussitôt et s'éloigna en tapant des pieds.

\- Et où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Ailleurs ! Loin d'elle ! ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un doigt vengeur la terrestre rose.

Tandis que l'humain en colère s'éloignait en direction de la forêt, Pinkie s'approcha de Twilight, penaude.

\- Dis, Twilight, j'ai vraiment fait une bêtise ?

L'alicorne leva par magie ce qui restait du parchemin et contempla, désolée, l'énorme trou en plein milieu.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, Pinkie.

* * *

Maxime s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans les bois, sans se soucier ni de la direction ni du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour rentrer. N'ayant plus personne pour l'écouter pester, il se contentait de serrer les dents et d'adresser à la forêt entière son regard le plus haineux, comme si chacun des arbres qui se dressait autour de lui l'avait personnellement insulté. Il n'aperçut cependant pas la racine qui, cachée dans les ombres, lui accrocha le pied. Il tenta de reprendre équilibre, mais les ridicules moulinets qu'il fit avec ses bras ne suffirent pas à éviter la chute.

\- Bon sang de bonsoir de saleté de saloperie de connerie de bordel de merde !

Il se releva d'un bond, arracha une branche morte à l'arbuste voisin et en frappa de toutes ses forces le tronc auquel appartenait la racine coupable.

\- Saleté de forêt ! Saleté de poneys ! Saleté de monde à la con ! Je vous emmerde, tous !

La branche cassa au bout du troisième coup. Loin de se calmer, il en arracha une autre et reprit de plus belle, à grand renfort d'insultes. Il ne remarqua pas, dans l'obscurité des fourrés, la silhouette équine qui s'approchait en silence pour observer, étonnée, cet étrange spectacle. Ce n'est que quand sa deuxième matraque improvisée se brisa et qu'il entreprit d'en trouver une troisième qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, croisa les bras et souffla par le nez, son regard noir braqué sur la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci, loin d'être intimidée, s'avança tranquillement vers lui. Les bracelets dorés à sa patte cliquetaient à chacun de ses pas.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit alors que je rentrais vers ma maison, et j'ai voulu voir quelle créature pouvait émettre de tels sons. Vu l'intensité des vociférations, je m'attendais à un monstre de la taille d'un dragon.

Maxime leva le sourcil.

\- J'ai aussi quelques rimes en "on", mais je ne pense pas que ça vous plaira.

La jument zébrée sourit, amusée.

\- Ainsi c'est vous, l'étrange voyageur dont on m'a parlé. J'attendais avec impatience de vous rencontrer.

\- C'est vous qui êtes étranges, pas moi.

Maxime s'adossa contre le tronc le plus proche et jeta le morceau de branche cassée qu'il avait encore en main. Le silence s'installa.

\- Bon, vous me voulez quoi, maintenant ? finit-il par lâcher.

\- Simplement discuter, si vous le voulez bien. Pourquoi pas chez moi, autour d'une tasse de thé ? Ma maison n'est pas loin.

Maxime leva les yeux en soupirant. Jouer à la dînette avec des poneys était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire en ce moment. Cependant, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée d'où il était, ni dans quelle direction se trouvait la ville. Le couvert des arbres était si dense qu'il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer dans quel coin du ciel se trouvait le soleil. Et puis, si ça pouvait l'éloigner encore un peu plus de cette calamité rose...

Il finit par décroiser les bras et se redressa, prêt à suivre la zèbre jusque chez elle. Avec un nouveau sourire, Zécora s'engagea entre les arbres.

\- Vous avez l'air très tendu, à ce que je vois. Un bon thé vous ferait du bien, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Vous n'essaieriez pas en alexandrins, tant qu'à faire ? Quitte à rendre le gag lourdingue, autant y aller à fond…

* * *

Les pages se tournaient tellement vite qu'il était impossible de lire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Une grande pile de livres se dressait déjà à côté de Twilight, cependant la ponette continuait ses recherches. Elle finit par reposer le livre ouvert devant elle et jeta un énième regard aux restes du parchemin. Même si le dessin était complètement brûlé, quelques bribes de texte étaient encore visibles.

\- Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà vu cet alphabet quelque part, marmonna la jeune princesse, la langue entre les dents.

Elle s'empara d'un autre livre et commença à le feuilleter, mais un grattement derrière elle l'interrompit.

\- Spike, au lieu de faire du bruit, va donc me chercher le syllabaire runique, lança-t-elle sans se retourner. Il est sur la…

Quand elle tourna enfin la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Fluttershy, qui attendait patiemment sur le seuil. Elle s'avança aussitôt, étonnée de la voir.

\- Salut, Fluttershy. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, enfin je crois, fit la pégase en se cachant derrière ses mèches. C'est juste que j'ai vu Maxime il y a quelques minutes. Il avait vraiment l'air très en colère. En temps normal, je ne t'aurais pas dérangée pour ça, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? s'impatienta Twilight.

\- Il est entré dans la Forêt Désenchantée, et je ne l'ai pas vu en sortir. Et ce n'est pas tout, Pinkie y est entrée aussi, quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle le suivait.

Twilight dressa aussitôt les oreilles. Dans l'état où était Max, mieux valait que la ponette rose ne s'approche pas trop de lui, et encore moins dans un lieu potentiellement dangereux.

\- Tu as bien fait de me prévenir, fit-elle en refermant son livre.

\- Ah, tant mieux, soupira la pégase, soulagée.

\- Nous devons les retrouver avant qu'ils ne fassent de bêtises.

\- Tu veux dire, aller dans la forêt ? Oh, non…

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, la jeune princesse la saisit par la patte et l'entraîna au dehors.

* * *

Maxime, assis sur l'unique chaise que possédait Zécora, se creusait encore la tête à la recherche d'un qualificatif adéquat pour décrire l'arbre creux qui servait de hutte à la zèbre. Pour l'instant, la meilleure comparaison qui lui venait à l'esprit était un croisement entre la chaumière de Merlin l'Enchanteur et une version zouloue de la maison de Winnie l'Ourson.

\- Vous êtes quoi, un genre de sorcière ?

Zécora, affairée autour de son feu, laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- C'est amusant que vous me preniez pour cela, car c'est justement ce que les poneys de cette ville ont cru que j'étais, autrefois.

Maxime ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être amusant. Une odeur insistante de plantes séchées et d'épices alourdissait l'air. La multitude de bocaux et de bouteilles alignés sur les meubles faisait davantage penser à une boutique d'apothicaire qu'à une maison. Il se leva et s'avança vers l'étagère la plus proche pour jeter un œil aux flacons.

\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose contre le mal de crâne, au milieu de tout ça ?

\- Pas pour le genre de mal dont vous souffrez, malheureusement. Contre cela, je crains que le pouvoir des plantes soit insuffisant.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez, d'abord ?

En guise de réponse, Zécora prit l'anse de la théière entre ses dents et versa le breuvage dans les tasses.

\- Ceci devrait vous aider à vous sentir mieux. Après tout, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être furieux.

\- J'ai un million de raisons d'être furieux ! J'en ai marre de ce monde débile rempli de poneys ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, dans le monde normal, avec les gens normaux ! Et ce serait peut-être déjà fait, si cette andouille rose ne s'en était pas mêlée !

D'un geste plein de rage, il s'empara du sucrier et en laissa tomber trois cuillerées dans sa tasse. Il s'élança ensuite dans la pièce et se mit à tourner en rond, tel un lion en cage. Zécora, tranquillement installée de l'autre côté de la table, observait attentivement la scène.

\- On me traite comme un gamin, ici ! Quoi que je fasse, je me fais toujours engueuler ! On me dit de m'intégrer, mais on ne me laisse jamais rien faire ! On n'écoute jamais mes idées ! Et quand j'essaie d'aider, on me renvoie comme un malpropre !

\- N'exagéreriez-vous pas un peu, par hasard ? Un tel tableau me parait bien noir.

Le ton bienveillant de la zèbre ne fit que renforcer la mauvaise humeur de l'humain.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, c'est moi qui exagère ! Un bled rempli de poneys difformes qui parlent et qui volent, il n'y rien de plus normal, après tout ! Ça doit forcément être ça, puisque, visiblement, c'est moi qui suis givré !

Il fit encore quelques tours, puis se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Zécora l'observait toujours avec attention. Sans croiser son regard, le bipède leva sa tasse, soupira un grand coup et en vida la moitié d'un trait.

\- Et le pire c'est que, quand je serai rentré chez moi, personne ne voudra me croire.

\- Voilà enfin une bonne pensée, fit Zécora, un sourire en coin. Tant que l'on reste optimiste, tout peut arriver.

\- Où vous voyez de l'optimisme ? lâcha Max, toujours aussi bourru.

Le sourire de Zécora s'agrandit.

\- Vous avez dit _quand_ , et pas _si_.

Maxime attendit la fin de la rime pour répliquer, mais rien n'arriva. Il tourna la tête, étonné, mais aussitôt une étrange sensation l'envahit. C'était comme une chaude torpeur agrémentée de fourmillements, qui remontait le long de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il se rendit alors compte que Zécora n'avait pas touché à sa tasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans le thé ? demanda-t-il, un tremblement dans la voix.

\- Je vous ai dit que cela vous aiderait à vous relaxez. Vous en aviez grand besoin, je l'ai constaté.

Maxime tenta de se relever, mais il ne réussi qu'à renverser la théière. Zécora vint passer sa tête sous les épaules de l'humain et l'aida à se traîner vers le lit.

* * *

Pinkie n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi la Forêt Désenchantée faisait tellement peur à ses amies. Pour elle, le milieu forestier n'était pas tellement différent du reste ; il y avait simplement un peu plus d'arbres et d'animaux qu'ailleurs, et ni les uns ni les autres ne la dérangeaient.

La trace de Maxime n'était pas difficile à suivre, même pour une pisteuse aussi inexpérimentée qu'elle. Les herbes et les fougères piétinées et les branches arrachées indiquaient le chemin aussi clairement qu'un parcours fléché. La petite clairière dans laquelle elle venait de débarquer avait été la scène d'un débordement de colère particulièrement intense. Tel un chien de garde, la ponette rose huma l'air, puis pressa le museau au sol. Il n'était pas loin et, surtout, il n'était pas seul. Avec une nouvelle cabriole, la terrestre continua son pistage entre les arbres. Si sa mémoire était bonne, la hutte d'une certaine enchanteresse ne se trouvait pas très loin…

* * *

\- … mais ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais pris, et pourtant tout le monde m'accusait quand même !

Maxime, au bord des larmes, attrapa le mouchoir que lui tendait Zécora. Tandis qu'il s'acharnait à grand coup de trompette à vider ses fosses nasales, la zèbre lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

\- Florence n'a plus jamais voulu me parler, après ça, continua l'humain, larmoyant.

\- Tout ça pour un biscuit volé, n'est-ce pas disproportionné ?

\- Je suis sûr que c'est cette brute d'Anthony qui l'avait pris, et il m'a laissé me faire accuser à sa place. La semaine d'avant, il m'avait déjà flanqué un coup de pied parce j'avais refusé de lui donner mon chocolat…

Il se moucha à nouveau, puis se roula en boule sur le lit, un chiffon à vaisselle en guise de doudou. Zécora en profita pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans son service à thé. Elle renifla ce qui restait dans la tasse de l'humain, puis le jeta par la fenêtre. Son mélange spécial anti-mouron n'avait pas vraiment l'effet attendu, mais le résultat était quand même intéressant. Une simple question de dosage, sans doute.

Un bruit semblable à un ballon qui rebondit attira soudain son attention. Par la porte ouverte, elle pouvait voir une forme rose qui s'approchait en sautillant.

\- Eh, salut Zécora ! Je cherche Maxime, tu ne l'aurais pas…

En l'entendant, l'humain releva la tête. Quand son regard déjà embué se posa sur la terrestre, il éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Quand Twilight et Fluttershy arrivèrent à leur tour à la cabane, quelques minutes plus tard, elles retrouvèrent Pinkie et Zécora, qui discutaient gaiement autour de la table. Derrière elles, sur le lit, Maxime était replié en position fœtale, les jambes tremblantes, le pouce en bouche.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Twilight, j'ai retrouvé Maxime ! lança joyeusement Pinkie. Il était venu prendre le thé avec Zécora.

Twilight leva le sourcil. Vu l'état du bipède, il avait dû y mettre autre chose que du sucre. La jument zébrée anticipa sa question.

\- Toutes mes excuses, jeune princesse, mais ton ami m'a semblé en détresse. J'ai tenté de l'aider à calmer sa colère, mais ma potion n'est pas encore au point, cela semble clair.

Twilight baissa les oreilles. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Zécora ait eu de mauvaises intentions. Au moins, ils avaient retrouvé Maxime et Pinkie. Fluttershy s'approcha prudemment de l'humain, qui sanglotait comme un bébé.

\- Là, là, tout va bien, chantonna-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

Twilight laissa la pégase s'occuper de Max et se tourna vers Pinkie. Cette dernière lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Maintenant, on est les meilleurs amis du monde ! Il m'a même pardonné pour cette histoire de parchemin !

Zécora ne put que sourire à son tour. Twilight soupira à nouveau.

\- Bon, n'en parlons plus. Il te reste du thé, Zécora ? Du normal ?

La zèbre lui adressa un clin d'œil.

* * *

Max émit un vague grognement, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées. Sa tête bourdonnait comme un essaim d'abeilles.

\- Oh non, pas encore…

Cette vague nausée qui baignait son abdomen, ce poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine, ces courbatures qui lui tiraient les membres, cette impression d'avoir des stalactites à l'intérieur du crâne… Il pensait avoir enfin réussi à l'oublier, mais hélas il s'était trompé : sa gueule de bois était toujours là. Cette fois, cependant, il était dans son lit, et pas étalé par terre dans la rue. Il y avait du progrès.

Après avoir végété encore quelques minutes, il se traîna hors du lit, remonta le couloir et descendit l'escalier. À sa grande surprise, Twilight l'attendait déjà en bas. Maxime grinça des dents. Il anticipait déjà les réprimandes sur ses excès de la veille, bien qu'il ne se rappelât pas avoir bu le moindre verre. Son dernier souvenir, c'était ce thé qu'il avait pris avec cette étrange zèbre, dans la forêt...

\- Alors, ça va mieux ? demanda Twilight, sans aucun reproche dans la voix.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu te souviens quand même de ça ?

Elle déplia devant elle le parchemin brûlé. À en juger par la grimace qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'humain, il s'en souvenait. Twilight ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps de se mettre en colère.

\- Attends, avant de commencer à crier. J'ai étudié les morceaux de texte qui restent, et j'ai enfin trouvé de quelle langue il s'agit. Ce sont d'anciens glyphes de l'Empire de Cristal. Je ne peux pas les traduire moi-même, mais je sais à qui m'adresser pour qu'ils le soient.

Maxime savait qu'il était censé se réjouir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se contenta de traîner des pieds jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber dans le sofa.

\- Je me souviens de ce zèbre, Zouraka.

\- Zécora, corrigea Twilight. Elle était ravie de te rencontrer. Elle est venue apporter ça pour toi, ce matin, mais tu dormais encore.

Elle désigna un petit paquet posé sur la table. Quand Maxime reconnut de quoi il s'agissait, il grimaça à nouveau.

\- C'est le meilleur thé de tout Equestria, expliqua Twilight. Zécora le fait venir depuis son pays natal, au-delà du désert. Ça vaut une fortune.

L'humain inspecta distraitement le paquet, puis le reposa sur la table.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le thé, en fait...


	11. Épisode 10 - Piège de cristal

Épisode 10 : Piège de cristal

Le train filait à travers la plaine, l'acier de ses roues crissant sur les rails. Les forêts et les prairies avaient depuis longtemps laissé place à une végétation rase et rêche. L'air fraîchissait à mesure que le convoi se rapprochait du nord.

Dans la voiture de première classe, à l'avant du train, un humain et une jeune alicorne étaient en pleine conversation. Maxime se frotta la tête pour dissiper sa migraine.

\- Mais est-ce que c'est être une alicorne qui fait de toi une princesse ou l'inverse ?

Twilight soupira.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué cinquante fois. Ce n'est pas une relation causale, c'est l'un et l'autre en même temps.

\- Bon, mais alors supposons qu'une alicorne voie par hasard le jour quelque part dans le pays, vous seriez obligées d'en faire une princesse, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible, lâcha Twilight, fatiguée. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

\- C'est une sorte de sélection, alors ? Un genre de monarchie élective ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Et on est sélectionné sur quels critères ?

Twilight se passa la patte sur le visage.

\- C'est une question de mérite. Il faut avoir œuvré pour la paix et l'harmonie dans le pays, ou avoir réussi à développer de nouvelles formes de magie. Ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Celles qui y parviennent sont proclamées princesse, et elles deviennent des alicornes.

Maxime se tâta le menton, pensif.

\- Et _un_ alicorne, ça existe ?

\- C'est sans doute possible, mais ça n'est encore jamais arrivé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si une alicorne avait un enfant avec un poney d'un autre type ? Ça donnerait une alicorne ou pas ?

Twilight leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi est-ce ça t'intéresse tant, soudainement ? Avec un peu de chance, tu seras bientôt rentré chez toi, de toute façon.

Max se renfrogna. On ne pouvait pas dire que la chance avait été de son côté depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Il se cala de son mieux, croisa les bras et fixa le regard vers l'horizon.

Il avait fini par s'habituer à l'éternelle migraine qui s'était emparée de lui depuis son arrivée, au point de ne presque plus s'en rendre compte. Depuis quelques jours, cependant, les maux de tête et les courbatures étaient repartis à l'assaut. Naturellement, aucun des remèdes connus des poneys ne parvenait à les calmer. Au fond de lui, Maxime y voyait comme un signe. Plus il était proche de rentrer chez lui, plus sa gueule de bois se renforçait. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Le regard perdu dans le paysage grisâtre, il sortit de sa poche le morceau de parchemin roussi qui recelait tous ses espoirs. Le train commençait à décélérer. Ils arrivaient à destination.

* * *

\- Bienvenue à l'Empire de Cristal, messire Maxime et princesse Twilight Sparkle, fit le garde en s'inclinant.

L'humain, plié en deux pour ne pas se cogner la tête en haut de la porte du wagon, plissa les yeux et mit sa main en visière.

Le paysage grisâtres et plat avait soudain laissé place à une prairie verdoyante, au milieu de laquelle brillait une lumière étincelante. Le bipède finit par discerner les toits et les tours d'une ville.

\- Il ne manque plus que les champs de fleurs et la route de briques jaunes, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant.

Son regard se posa alors sur le garde qui les avait accueillis, ainsi que sur les autres poneys qui descendaient du train. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas la berlue, puis les rouvrit. Les créatures étaient toujours là, avec leurs corps légèrement translucides, leur peau brillante et leur crinière taillée dans du verre. Certaines, conscients d'être observées, le fixèrent à leur tour, interloquées. Sans les perdre de vue, Maxime se pencha vers Twilight.

\- Dis, quelles sont ces étranges apparitions ?

La ponette dressa les oreilles, surprise.

\- Quelles apparitions ?

\- Ces choses en forme de poneys qui nous entourent.

Twilight fit le tour du quai du regard, sans comprendre. Elle finit par désigner le garde, incertaine.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne parles quand même pas d'eux ?

Le regard que lui rendit l'humain confirma ses craintes.

\- Ce sont des poneys de cristal, souffla-t-elle, consciente de la petite foule qui les regardait. Ce sont les habitants de l'Empire.

L'humain fixa la ponette, puis le garde, puis à nouveau la ponette.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

Twilight souffla par les naseaux, exaspérée. Elle activa sa magie, saisit le bipède par l'oreille et tira pour le forcer à la suivre.

\- Mais je cherche juste à comprendre ! lança l'humain en se débattant.

Les poneys sur le quai les regardèrent s'éloigner vers la cité, certains vexés, d'autres amusés. L'un d'eux regarda ensuite avec inquiétude autour de lui.

\- Mais quelles apparitions ?

* * *

\- Maxime, je te présente Cadence, princesse des poneys de cristal.

L'humain, toujours occupé à masser son oreille, détacha le regard de la tour du château qui se dressait devant lui et le posa sur la ponette en face d'eux. L'alicorne rose, tout sourire, s'inclina légèrement, cependant elle sentit vite que quelque chose clochait. Le bipède, au lieu de lui rendre son salut, restait désespérément planté devant elle, de plus en plus confus.

\- Mais non ! finit-il par lâcher, les bras levés, un tremblement dans la voix.

\- Euh… comment ça, non ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être la princesse des poneys de cristal si vous n'êtes pas un poney de cristal ! Ça n'a pas de sens !

Cadence fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis une alicorne, c'est cela qui fait de moi une princesse, fit-elle en levant le museau avec noblesse.

\- Et voilà, c'est reparti avec ça !

Twilight, qui sentait venir la catastrophe, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

\- Cadence a été nommée princesse par Célestia, expliqua-t-elle avec diplomatie. Quand l'empire s'est retrouvé sans personne à sa tête, il a été décidé de lui en confier les rênes. Les poneys de cristal l'ont très bien accepté.

Elle choisit délibérément de passer sous silence la chute de Sombra et leur rôle dans cette affaire. Connaissant le bipède, il était capable de déclarer que Sombra était le souverain légitime de l'Empire et d'accuser Cadence de lui avoir volé son trône. Elle voyait d'ici la scène…

En entendant cela, Maxime croisa les bras et souffla par le nez.

\- Ah, je vois. C'est de _ce_ genre de royaume qu'il s'agit, fit-il avec dédain.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? répliqua Cadence, piquée au vif.

\- Ça suffit !

Twilight cria, avant d'immédiatement rentrer la tête dans les épaules, honteuse de s'être ainsi emportée devant sa belle-sœur.

\- Désolée, Cadence. Écoute, nous sommes simplement venus voir le miroir. Si ce que nous dit ce parchemin est vrai, il pourrait permettre à Maxime de regagner son monde.

Elle donna un coup de coude dans la cuisse de l'humain, qui sortit la page brûlée de sa poche. La princesse de cristal l'examina longuement, avant de croiser à nouveau le regard de sa belle-sœur. Twilight lui répondit par une œillade appuyée, pour insister sur l'intérêt que chaque partie avait dans la réussite de cette entreprise.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait sortir des remises, répondit Cadence, qui avait bien saisi le message. Il vous attend.

Elle se retourna et remonta l'avenue vers le château, la tête haute. Maxime et Twilight la suivirent à quelques mètres de distance.

\- Surveille un peu ta langue ! siffla la ponette mauve au bipède.

\- J'y penserai le jour où tu me raconteras comment tu es _vraiment_ devenue princesse, grinça-t-il en guise de réponse.

* * *

Il fallut de longues minutes pour persuader Maxime de bien vouloir monter dans la tour de cristal. Encore maintenant, il observait avec méfiance les murs et le sol, comme s'il craignait de les voir se fissurer et voler en éclats.

\- C'est juste une illusion, se répétait-il sans cesse. Bientôt, tu te réveilleras chez toi.

\- Bon, tu nous suis ? lui lança Twilight depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Après avoir prudemment passé le doigt sur une des colonnes, l'humain se remit en route. Cadence les guidait vers une pièce isolée au fond d'un des niveaux supérieurs de la tour. Quand elle leur ouvrit la porte, Twilight retint son souffle.

Le fameux miroir se dressait au milieu de la pièce, baigné d'une douce lumière bleutée. D'autres objets étranges étaient empilés dans les coins, comme dans un cagibi. Maxime s'attendait presque à voir dépasser un coin de l'Arche d'Alliance.

Sans rien dire, Twilight s'approcha du miroir, le morceau de parchemin flottant à côté d'elle.

\- C'est ce que nous cherchions, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Les inscriptions sur le portique expliquent quels sorts il faut utiliser pour l'activer, l'informa Cadence en désignant les glyphes gravés dans le cristal. Les historiens ont presque fini de les traduire.

Maxime se tourna brusquement vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Attendez, j'ai comme un doute, là. Vous voulez dire que ce truc fonctionne à la magie ?

\- Mais… oui, évidemment, répondit Cadence, surprise.

\- Et c'est en passant à travers que vous comptez me faire rentrer chez moi ?

Cadence et Twilight se regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Et bien, oui, répondit la ponette lavande. À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?

Maxime se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était fatigué et sa migraine l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

\- Je ne sais pas, un générateur de trou de ver, un truc technologique, quelque chose dans le genre. Pas ça !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui ne vous plaît pas, dans ceci ? lança Cadence, de plus en plus mécontente.

Avant qu'il ne réponde, Twilight le saisit à nouveau par l'oreille et l'entraîna à l'écart.

\- Aïe !

\- Tais-toi et écoute. Ça fait des semaines que tout le monde se démène pour trouver un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi, et c'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé pour le moment, alors tu es prié d'arrêter de te plaindre !

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais confier ma vie à un bidule magique ?

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours rentrer à Poneyville et trouver autre chose tout seul, trancha-t-elle.

Après un dernier froncement de sourcils, elle lui lâcha l'oreille. Le bipède se redressa, croisa les bras, puis s'approcha du miroir, une moue sur le visage.

\- Ça a des chances de marcher, au moins ?

\- Nous ne le saurons que quand nous l'aurons activé, répondit Cadence. C'est l'histoire de quelques heures.

\- Mouais, d'accord. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour en attendant.

Il pivota aussitôt et repartit à grands pas vers la porte. Twilight n'essaya même pas de le retenir. Quand le bruit de ses semelles sur les dalles de cristal se fut éloigné, Cadence s'approcha de sa belle-sœur, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Dis, Twilight, il ne serait pas un peu… névrosé, ton ami ?

Twilight baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- Si seulement...

* * *

La grande plaine déserte qui entourait la ville s'étalait à perte de vue, verte et plate. Les sommets enneigés des montagnes brillaient au loin, bleuis par la distance. Maxime jetait de temps en temps un regard par-dessus son épaule vers la grande tour du château, qui scintillait dans les cieux. La lumière qui se reflétait sur les murs et les toits de cristal lui agressait la vue. Le sang battait à ses tempes, il avait chaud et cette maudite migraine refusait obstinément de quitter son crâne. Il finit par apercevoir un caillou dans l'herbe et se fit aussitôt un devoir de lui décocher un coup de pied. Il regarda avec satisfaction la petite pierre rebondir dans le gazon, puis fourra ses mains dans ses poches et reprit sa marche autour de la cité.

 _« Approche... »_

\- Quoi ?

Max releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Il haussa les épaules et se remit en route.

 _« Viens à moi... »_

Il se redressa à nouveau, droit comme un i. Cette fois, il en était sûr, quelqu'un lui avait parlé. Une voix avait sifflé à son oreille, comme si on avait chuchoté juste à côté de lui. Il tourna sur lui-même pour inspecter les alentours, mais il n'y avait toujours personne.

\- Qui est là ?

Pas de réponse. La voix avait semblé venir du sol. Maxime tourna la tête vers le coin d'herbe où il avait expédié le caillou, trente secondes plus tôt. La pierre semblait avoir heurté quelque chose en tombant. Il se pencha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, puis le ramassa et le leva pour l'observer de plus près.

Ce n'était pas une pierre, mais un objet pointu de couleur rouge foncé, légèrement recourbé. La base, plus sombre, semblait avoir été cassée net. Prudemment, il approcha la chose de son oreille. Un faible bourdonnement s'en élevait.

\- Euh… Allô ?

 _« J'attends ta venue depuis longtemps... »_

Maxime fronça les sourcils. La voix venait bel et bien de là, mais elle résonnait également en lui, comme si celui qui parlait était dans sa propre tête.

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes, vous ?

 _« Le seul pouvoir légitime en ces lieux. Je suis l'ombre qui engendre la lumière, le néant d'où émerge le monde, la face cachée au cœur de chaque être. Joins-toi à moi, et ta récompense dépassera tes rêves les plus fous. »_

\- Bien sûr. Dis, tu ne me prendrais pas un peu pour une bille, par hasard ?

 _« Trahi, il se venge. Renversé, il se relève. Détrôné, il reconquiert son titre et regagne ce qui est sien. Rejoins-moi, et tout cela t'appartiendra. Les âmes perdues s'inclineront devant leur vrai maître, et devant toi. »_

\- Écoute, Voldemort, c'est pas le bon jour pour se foutre de moi, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux ou bien fous-moi la paix !

 _« Je possède un pouvoir plus ancien que le monde. Un pouvoir capable d'exaucer ton souhait le plus cher. Tout ce qui tu as à faire, c'est me suivre et m'obéir. »_

\- Oh, ça va, on me l'a déjà faite, celle-là !

 _« Je te montrerai l'éternité... »_

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Allez, _ciao_ !

Sans plus attendre, il prit son élan et lança l'objet aussi loin qu'il put. Sans même regarder où il tombait, il se retourna et repartit en direction de la ville, pas plus détendu qu'avant.

* * *

L'humain et les deux alicornes observaient le miroir en silence. Twilight, en face de la glace, fit voler à elle le parchemin où était traduite la formule, la lut une dernière fois, puis pointa sa corne en avant, les yeux fermés. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vive lumière rose envahit la pièce. Maxime et Cadence observaient le spectacle en silence, la lumière du sort se reflétant dans leurs yeux.

Enfin, Twilight releva la tête. La lumière qui jaillissait de sa corne avait disparu, mais la glace du miroir luisait maintenant de sa propre lueur. À bien y regarder, ce n'était plus une glace. La surface luisante était parcourue de rides, comme des ronds sur un plan d'eau.

\- Voilà, c'est ouvert, déclara la ponette.

Cadence et Maxime s'approchèrent pour observer le portail de plus près. L'humain sortit une pièce de sa poche et la lança à travers la glace. Dans un petit flash blanc, elle fut aspirée et disparut.

\- C'est sans danger ? demanda Cadence à Twilight.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreur dans la formule, répondit cette dernière. L'aura magique est stable. Je pense que tu peux y aller, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Maxime.

L'humain fixait toujours le portail, une détermination croissante dans le regard. Il se tourna vers Twilight, croisa les bras dans son dos et se mit à se dandiner d'avant en arrière, mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, et bien, je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à se dire adieu…

La ponette elle aussi ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. Max coupa court au silence et tendit le bras vers elle. La jeune princesse leva à son tour la patte.

\- Tu diras au revoir à Spike de ma part ?

\- Bien sûr.

Max mit fin à leur étrange poignée de main et se tourna vers le portail. Twilight aurait juré voir quelque chose briller au coin de son œil. Elle-même avait comme une poussière.

L'humain inspira un grand coup et s'avança vers la surface miroitante. Il se retourna une ultime fois pour saluer les deux alicornes d'un signe de tête, puis traversa le portail et disparut.

* * *

Des bruits de voix éclataient autour de lui. Max grinça des dents. L'éclair blanc qui l'avait ébloui quand il avait traversé le portail l'avait comme anesthésié. Il avait même l'impression d'avoir… rétréci ?

Il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux. La lumière du soleil l'aveuglait. Il plissa les paupières et tenta de distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Quand sa vision se fit enfin plus nette, il soupira de soulagement.

C'étaient bien des humains. Des _Homo_ _sapiens_ en chair et en os, debout sur leurs deux jambes, portant vêtements, sacs et lunettes. Certains brandissaient même leur téléphone dans sa direction pour le prendre en photo. Affalé sur le sol comme il l'était, il devait donner un drôle de spectacle. À vrai dire, lui-même se sentait de plus en plus bizarre à mesure que son corps engourdi se réveillait. Il tenta de bouger le bras, mais ses articulations semblaient avoir changé de place. Il ne sentait plus ses vêtements sur lui, ni ses chaussures à ses pieds. Il avait même l'impression de ne plus en avoir du tout, de pieds. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à bouger ses doigts. Et quelle était cette protubérance large et poilue qui pointait entre ses deux yeux ?

Il trouva enfin comment plier le bras et amena sa main devant son visage. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une main, mais un manchon cylindrique couvert de fourrure brune, sans paume ni doigts. Tout autour, le déclic des photos continuait.

Le pauvre voyageur n'avait pas encore fini de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que déjà sa gorge se serrait, prête à lancer le cri d'horreur le plus déchirant qu'elle ait jamais poussé.

* * *

\- Bon, et bien il est parti, fit Twilight en grattant le sol.

Cadence s'approcha pour lui faire une accolade.

\- C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, non ?

\- Oui, sans doute…

Soudain, Twilight tendit l'oreille. Il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose. Du coin de l'œil, elle jeta un regard vers le portail, dont la surface luisait toujours paisiblement. Cadence se redressa à son tour.

\- Tu as entendu ? Ça ressemblait à un cri.

Twilight se rapprocha du miroir et tendit l'oreille. Le même son reprit, un peu plus fort que la première fois. C'était bien un cri, mais il semblait lointain et faible, comme porté par le vent sur une grande distance. Le scintillement du portail se renforça, accompagné d'un bourdonnement qui faisait vibrer tout le portique.

\- Twilight, je pense que tu devrais reculer ! lança Cadence.

La ponette lavande ne se fit pas prier. Le portail brillait maintenant d'une vive lumière blanche. Le cri s'éleva à nouveau, bien plus fort et bien plus proche.

 _...aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !_

Twilight venait à peine de s'écarter que quelque chose jaillit à toute vitesse du portail et s'écrasa sur le sol. Elle reconnut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Maxime ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- REFERME-LE, VIIIIIITE !

L'humain rampait dos au sol, le doigt tendu vers le portail, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage. Twilight hésita une seconde mais, devant l'état de panique du bipède, elle décida qu'il valait mieux obéir. Elle pointa à nouveau sa corne vers la glace et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lueur du miroir s'éteignit.

\- Voilà, c'est refermé, fit-elle et se retournant. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de l'autre…

Elle eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond de côté. Maxime chargeait droit devant lui, en brandissant une chaise qu'il tenait par le dossier. Sans ralentir ni hésiter, il fonça vers le portail et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre la glace. Dans un horrible fracas de verre brisé, la surface argentée explosa en mille morceaux. La chaise perça le fond du miroir et s'écrasa de l'autre côté, dans une avalanche de débris.

Cadence et Twilight s'étaient pressées contre le mur, les yeux fermés pour se protéger de la pluie d'éclats. Quand elles osèrent enfin ouvrir les paupières, des fragments de verre et de métal recouvraient le sol de la pièce par centaines.

\- Mais tu es fou ?! hurla la ponette mauve.

Maxime n'avait même pas l'air de l'entendre. Il s'était laissé glisser contre le mur, le visage blanc comme un linge, les pupilles réduites à des têtes d'épingle. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et les contemplait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Il se tâta ensuite le visage avec nervosité, palpa ses membres et ses vêtements, puis se leva et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Twilight, muette de stupeur, se tourna vers sa belle-sœur.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

Le regard médusé de Cadence alternait entre ce qui restait du miroir et la marée de débris qui jonchait à présent la pièce. Sa lèvre inférieure pendait, tremblante, à la recherche d'une parole à laquelle s'accrocher.

\- Je ferais sans doute mieux de le suivre, bégaya Twilight.

Elle se dirigea à petits pas vers le couloir, puis partit au galop à la poursuite du bipède.

* * *

Maxime marchait droit devant lui, le regard toujours rivé sur ses mains. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait redescendu les escaliers qui menaient à la place sous le château et avait continué droit devant lui, bousculant sans les voir les poneys sur son passage.

\- Faites attention où vous allez ! lui lança un étalon sur lequel il avait failli marcher.

L'humain, sans même le regarder, lui tapota doucement la tête avant de reprendre sa route, tel un zombi. Ce n'est que quand il eut quitté l'ombre des bâtiments et qu'il se retrouva face à la plaine qu'il leva enfin les yeux. Il fit encore quelques pas, puis se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Son perpétuel mal de tête avait laissé place à un vide brumeux et épais comme de la mélasse. Cependant, quelque chose bougeait au fond des nuées ; une petite voix, insistante, qui murmurait à son oreille.

 _« Rejoins-moi... Viens à mon aide, et j'accomplirai tous tes désirs... »_

\- Oh, toi, ta gueule !

Il se leva d'un bond, se baissa pour arracher une touffe d'herbe et la lança aussi loin qu'il put vers la plaine. Il la regarda s'écraser mollement puis se laissa retomber dans le gazon, la tête entre les mains. Dans son dos, Twilight trottait pour le rejoindre.

\- Viens, nous rentrons à Poneyville, fit-elle en posant sa patte sur son épaule.

L'humain poussa un profond soupir. Sans un mot, se releva et suivit docilement Twilight vers la gare.

* * *

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps sur Equestria. Twilight, debout devant son bureau, signait la lettre d'excuse qu'elle enverrait à Cadence dès le lendemain. Elle rangea ensuite sa plume, souffla la chandelle et s'en repartit vers le couloir, en direction de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle tournait le coin, elle aperçut de la lumière en provenance du salon. Sans faire de bruit, elle se glissa jusqu'à la porte et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

Maxime était assis dans le canapé, le dos voûté. Il tenait dans ses mains un morceau de tissu qu'il contemplait d'un air absent. Sur la table en face de lui, plusieurs bouteilles reflétaient la lumière dorée des bougies.

La ponette s'approcha en silence et s'assit à côté du bipède. En jetant un coup d'œil au tissu, elle reconnut la vieille chemise qu'il avait portée jusqu'à ce que Rarity lui fasse de nouveaux vêtements.

\- Je ne rentrerai jamais chez moi, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il sans même la regarder.

La ponette soupira.

\- Peut-être pas. Mais est-ce que ce serait vraiment si terrible ?

En guise de réponse, l'humain se laissa aller contre le dossier du sofa, le regard dans le vague. Il tendit la main vers la table, s'empara d'une bouteille encore à moitié pleine, la porta à ses lèvres et en avala une grande lampée.

Twilight considéra à son tour les bouteilles. Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle activa sa magie, en saisit une où macérait encore un fond de liquide, la fit flotter jusqu'à sa bouche et la vida d'un trait.


	12. Épisode 11 - Cliffhanger

Épisode 11 : Cliffhanger

« Le déménagement aérien, une garantie de sûreté » pouvait-on lire sur la toile du chariot. À en croire la plupart des poneys, c'était vrai. Le transport aérien d'objets ou de marchandises présentait de nombreux avantages par rapport au transport terrestre. Moins de cahots, moins de dangers, et surtout moins de détours. Les citoyens d'Equestria ne s'y trompaient pas, puisque la majorité des déménagements à l'intérieur du pays s'effectuaient à présent à tire d'aile. Plus cher, certes, mais plus sûr et plus rapide, indéniablement.

Le chariot qui lévitait présentement au-dessus de Poneyville, maintenu en l'air par un attelage de quatre solides pégases, survolait les dernières maisons en direction de l'est. Chargé à raz-bord, il fendait lourdement les airs, son contenu soigneusement harnaché. Soigneusement, si ce n'était le dernier tiroir du meuble posé contre la planche arrière, face au vide. Centimètre après centimètre, il glissait, s'ouvrait, coulissait, poussé par le léger mouvement vertical qui animait le chariot à chaque battement d'aile des pégases qui le tiraient. Un soubresaut un peu plus marqué que les autres le fit s'ouvrir d'une dizaine de centimètres d'un coup, l'envoyant pendre un peu plus au-dessus du vide. Lorsque le pégase qui fermait le convoi s'en aperçut, il était déjà trop tard. Il ne put que contempler, interdit, l'objet se détacher complètement du meuble et entamer son inévitable chute.

Une centaine de mètres plus bas, au bord de l'étang, une jeune princesse alicorne et ses amies profitaient avec délice du soleil de l'après-midi. La ponette mauve, secondée de Rainbow Dash et d'Applejack, se dorait tranquillement la pilule, tandis que Pinkie Pie gazouillait joyeusement au bord de l'eau et que Fluttershy discutait avec les poissons. Rarity, quant à elle, se tartinait consciencieusement de crème solaire, tandis que Spike, des cœurs dans les yeux, tenait son ombrelle au-dessus d'elle.

Sur l'étang, couché sur un matelas gonflable, une grande créature sans pelage dérivait tranquillement au fil de l'eau, un caleçon en guise de maillot de bain. Les yeux fermés, les muscles relâchés, Maxime savourait la douce chaleur du soleil, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Bras et jambes étendus, il laissait ses doigts et ses orteils effleurer la surface de l'eau, jusque assez pour sentir l'agréable fraîcheur de l'élément liquide au bout de ses membres. Jamais, depuis son arrivée à Equestria, il ne s'était senti aussi détendu. Même son éternelle migraine semblait avoir profité de cette radieuse journée pour le laisser en paix. S'était-il jamais senti aussi détendu dans le monde humain ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Après tout, peut-être que…

\- ATTENTION, EN DESSOUS !

Le cri, venu d'en haut, claqua comme un coup de fusil. Max, tiré de son agréable rêverie, leva paresseusement une paupière. Un point sombre se détachait dans le bleu du ciel, pile au-dessus de lui. Un point sombre qui grossissait.

Les ponettes sur la berge entendirent le bruit boisé d'un choc, puis celui d'un corps qui tombe dans l'eau. Quand elles se retournèrent, elles eurent tout juste le temps de voir une silhouette vaguement humaine s'enfoncer, inconsciente, dans les profondeurs de l'étang.

* * *

La froideur de l'herbe couverte de rosée. La molle moiteur du sol imbibé d'eau. L'inconfortable dureté des cailloux et des branches qui jonchaient le fond du fossé. Et par-dessus tout, le bruit de fond incessant que produisaient les voitures et les camions qui sillonnaient sans interruption la voie express, de l'autre côté de la rangée d'arbres.

Voitures ? Camions ? Fossé ?

Maxime rouvrit les yeux, comme électrocuté. Une vague mélangée de douleurs diverses déferla aussitôt sur son organisme. Il résista aussi stoïquement qu'il put au douloureux assaut, puis se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

Il se trouvait effectivement au fond d'un fossé, entouré de caillasses, de branches mortes et de divers détritus. Quelque mètre plus loin, l'herbe luisante de rosée laissait place à l'asphalte d'un parking, sur lequel étaient garées une dizaine de voitures. Un long bâtiment gris et plat se dressait de l'autre côté. Les néons qui ornaient sa façade étaient éteints, cependant on pouvait toujours y lire le nom de l'établissement : le Colibri, une des boîtes de nuit les plus connues du coin.

Boîte de nuit, parking, fossé. À mesure que les pièces du puzzle tombaient en place, les souvenirs refaisaient surface dans l'esprit de l'humain.

Il avait beaucoup bu, ce soir-là ; tellement qu'il ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait. En sortant de boîte, il s'était affalé dans un fossé, ivre mort. Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé dans une ville remplie de poneys. Des poneys qui parlaient, qui volaient et qui faisaient de la magie. Mais c'était fini, maintenant. Il était de retour chez lui, dans le monde humain. Le monde humain… L'esprit de Maxime n'était plus occupé que par ces trois mots. Comment était-ce possible ? Il s'était pris quelque chose sur la tête, était tombé dans l'eau, puis le noir l'avait englouti. Et voilà qu'il se réveillait, devant ce même parking, avec ses mêmes habits trempés, dans ce même fossé au fond duquel il avait roulé, des semaines plus tôt. Ou n'était-ce en réalité que quelques heures ? Les questions l'assaillaient par dizaines, cependant une nouvelle émotion s'élevait, les chassant les unes après les autres.

Tel un cabri, il sauta hors du trou et galopa vers le parking. Prudemment, il tâta l'asphalte du pied, avant de s'avancer dessus. Il tendit ensuite le bras et caressa du bout des doigts le capot de la voiture la plus proche. Un tremblement incontrôlable s'emparait de lui. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage, étirant sa peau jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il leva ses bras frémissants au ciel, dos cabré, tandis que sa poitrine se serrait pour lancer à la face du monde son triomphal cri de victoire. La dureté de l'asphalte, la froideur luisante des carrosseries, les murs de béton sales, les déchets abandonnés dans l'herbe, les odeurs de gaz d'échappement, le bruit incessant de la circulation…

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué !

Soudain, alors qu'il jubilait au milieu des autos, une étrange impression le prit aux tripes. Un immense frisson lui parcourut les épaules. Quelque chose le tirait en arrière, comme s'il venait d'être hameçonné. Une bourrasque de vent se leva et le poussa violemment, comme pour le faire retomber dans le fossé. Le décor enchanteur du monde humain se faisait flou. Un voile noir déferlait du bord de son champ de vision et envahissait peu à peu l'idyllique tableau de béton et de macadam. Plaqué à terre, il s'agrippa au sol et tenta en vain de s'accrocher.

\- Non ! NOOOOON !

Le vent l'arracha à sa prise et il sombra dans le noir.

* * *

L'humain se redressa brutalement, assis dans l'herbe. Il cracha aussitôt un bon demi litre d'eau, puis avala goulûment l'air pour en remplir ses poumons. Des étoiles bleues et vertes éclataient devant ses yeux. Quand il reconnut les six visages rondouillards et colorés qui l'entouraient, il retomba sur le dos.

\- Oh non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

À côté de lui, Applejack souriait.

\- Bon retour parmi les vivants, mon grand ! Tu nous as flanqué une sacrée frousse !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!

Les ponettes se regardèrent, étonnées.

\- Euh, on t'a sauvé la vie, je te signale, répondit la jument au chapeau. D'habitude, les gens sont plutôt reconnaissants pour ça.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est une catastrophe !

D'un bond, il se remit debout et agrippa la fermière par les épaules, la soulevant à moitié.

\- J'étais de retour dans le monde humain, chez moi ! J'étais enfin réveillé !

\- Héla, on se calme ! intervint Rainbow Dash.

D'une bourrade, elle l'obligea à lâcher la fermière. L'humain, fulminant, fit volteface et s'éloigna d'un pas. Une vive douleur lui vrillait le crâne, comme si on lui avait flanqué un coup de marteau sur l'occiput. Quand il passa la main sur sa tête, il sentit sous ses doigts la forme dure et douloureuse d'une bosse en train de se former. Derrière lui, les ponettes continuaient de se regarder, de plus en plus perplexes.

\- On dirait qu'il s'est pris un sacré coup, murmura Rainbow. Ça lui a peut-être endommagé le cerveau.

Applejack semblait du même avis. Twilight fronçait les sourcils, pensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, « réveillé » ? lança-t-elle à l'humain.

Maxime siffla, les dents serrées, les mains pressées sur con crâne.

\- J'étais de retour dans le vrai monde, pile là où je m'étais endormi ! Tout était redevenu normal, enfin ! Et vous, vous m'avez fait revenir ici !

\- Mais tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi, qu'on te laisse te noyer ?

\- Mais je ne serais pas mort pour de vrai, tu piges ?!

Visiblement, elle ne pigeait pas, ni elle ni les autres. Il n'y avait dans leurs regards que de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension, mêlées d'une pointe d'indignation face à tant d'ingratitude. Le pauvre humain ne savait plus quoi dire. À vrai dire, il n'avait plus envie de dire quoi que ce soit. Les voix des six juments se perdaient dans le flou, éclipsées par cette terrible pensée : il était à nouveau coincé au milieu des poneys.

Sans un mot, il se redressa, poings serrés, paupière palpitante. Laissant là les quadrupèdes, il gravit en silence le talus d'herbe jusqu'au chemin avant de reprendre la route du château. Ce n'est que quand il fut hors de vue que les ponettes entendirent s'élever, par-delà la colline, le déchirant cri de désespoir de l'humain en larmes.

* * *

Midi venait de sonner à la pendule. Spike, toque blanche sur la tête, tirait du four le plat de gratin aux légumes qu'il avait passé la matinée à préparer. Il l'amena ensuite vers la salle à manger et le posa triomphalement au milieu de la table.

\- C'est prêt ! hurla-t-il en direction de du couloir.

Twilight, l'oreille dressée, reposa sa plume et referma son livre, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres. L'alléchante odeur emplissait le château depuis plus d'une heure, mettant sa concentration à rude épreuve. Sans plus attendre, elle quitta son bureau et remonta le couloir jusqu'à la salle à manger. Spike, débout sur une chaise, bombait le torse avec fierté. Twilight ne put retenir un sourire. On aurait dit qu'il posait pour la couverture d'un magazine de cuisine, avec sa toque trop grande et son tablier à cœurs. Le sourire de l'alicorne s'effaça cependant quand son regard se posa sur la chaise vide d'en face. Avec un soupir, elle se tourna vers le hall.

\- Il n'est toujours pas descendu ?

\- Non, toujours pas, répondit Spike.

La ponette fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça a assez duré, maintenant. Il est déjà resté enfermé toute la journée, hier. Il pourrait au moins descendre pour les repas !

\- Mais Twilight, peut-être qu'il a juste envie d'être seul ? Tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps, toi-même tu…

\- Ça va, pas besoin de me le rappeler, l'interrompit la ponette en plaquant le sabot sur la bouche. Va plutôt le chercher et dis-lui de descendre.

\- Et s'il ne veut pas ?

\- Alors dis-lui que c'est moi qui irai le chercher.

Résigné, le jeune reptile ôta sa toque et grimpa les escaliers en direction des chambres. Twilight s'approcha en silence des marches, l'oreille tendue. Elle entendit le petit dragon toquer à la porte, puis l'ouvrir lui-même, faute de réponse.

\- Maxime, tu es là ? C'est prêt.

La ponette n'entendit rien d'autre de la réponse de l'humain qu'un grognement inintelligible. Spike referma la porte et revint vers les escaliers, mal à l'aise.

\- Euh... il dit qu'il n'a pas envie de venir, annonça-t-il à Twilight.

La ponette soupira à nouveau, exaspérée.

\- Bon, ça suffit comme ça, grommela-t-elle.

Elle gravit à son tour l'escalier puis. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, elle ouvrit par magie la porte de la chambre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, lampes éteintes, rideaux tirés, à l'exception de la fenêtre la plus éloignée. Assis sur une chaise en face de la vitre, Maxime, en robe de chambre, contemplait le paysage. Il avait toujours, enroulé autour de la tête, le bandage qu'il portait depuis l'incident de l'étang. Sur le bureau en face de lui était posé le tiroir qui l'avait envoyé dans les pommes, deux jours plus tôt. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un demi kilomètre plus loin, les eaux de l'étang scintillaient au soleil.

\- Le repas est prêt, annonça Twilight en guise de coup de semonce.

L'humain ne tourna même pas la tête. La ponette s'approcha encore.

\- Spike et moi, nous t'attendons pour manger, ajouta-t-elle avec un air de menace.

\- Pas faim, répondit-il sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

\- Nous aimerions quand même beaucoup que tu viennes à table.

\- Pas envie.

\- Tu comptes rester enfermé ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser rester là à ne rien faire ?

\- M'en fiche.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais sans problème te forcer à descendre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais mieux que tu descendes par toi-même.

\- Pas envie.

Twilight avait la désagréable impression que la conversation tournait en rond. L'humain, avachi sur sa chaise avec sa robe de chambre et son bandage, aurait pu servir d'image de couverture à un ouvrage sur la dépression. Un déclic se fit alors dans l'esprit de la jeune princesse.

\- Spike, va jusqu'au Sugarcube Corner et demande à Pinkie de venir, souffla-t-elle à son assistant.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que la ponette rose rapplique. Sans même que Twilight ait besoin de lui dire où aller, elle monta les escaliers en bondissant, remonta le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Max et ouvrit en grand la porte. Twilight et Spike, campés au bout du couloir, suivaient la scène avec attention.

\- Salut, mon ami à deux pattes ! lança Pinkie en bondissant dans la chambre.

\- Casse-toi, répondit la voix grinçante de Max.

\- Spike m'a dit que tu étais tristoune, alors Tata Pinkie est venue te remonter le moral !

\- Commence par dégager, ce sera déjà bien.

\- Oh, allons !

Le gloussement de la ponette retentit, suivi presque immédiatement d'un grognement de colère. Twilight en déduisit que son amie rose avait essayé de faire un câlin au bipède, ce qui, sans grande surprise, n'avait pas plu à ce dernier.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? reprit la terrestre. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te rendre aussi ronchon ? Tata Pinkie est là pour t'aider, tu sais.

Il n'y eut pour toute réponse que le raclement boisé d'une chaise qui se traîne.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui ne va pas, la baudruche ? siffla Max. D'accord, je vais te le dire.

Twilight vit la main du bipède attraper la poignée de la porte pour la refermer.

* * *

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé. Twilight et Spike, toujours embusqués au coin du couloir, guettaient avec attention le moindre mouvement en provenance de la chambre. Le petit dragon avait essayé d'écouter à ce qui s'y passait en plaquant son oreille contre le mur, mais les voix étaient trop étouffées pour qu'il puisse suivre la conversation et Twilight n'avait pas voulu se servir de sa magie pour en augmenter le volume. Résigné, le petit reptile s'était assis contre le mur à côté de l'alicorne, attendant que quelque chose bouge. Enfin, la poignée pivota et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Voilà, comme ça tu sais tout, lança la voix de Maxime depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. Va donc emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant.

Pinkie sortit lentement, au pas, sans un bond. Sa crinière et sa queue semblaient avoir perdu leur bouffant naturel. L'alicorne et son assistant, étonnés, la virent passer devant eux sans rien dire, en direction de la sortie.

\- Euh… Pinkie, ça va ? demanda Twilight.

La ponette rose inspira tristement, le regard dans le vague.

\- Je… Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour, Twilight. Il y a des choses auxquelles il faut que je réfléchisse.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'en repartit, courbée et muette, vers la sortie. La porte de Max claqua, enfermant à nouveau le bipède dans l'obscurité.

* * *

La pendule terminait de sonner midi. Spike venait de déposer le plat sur la table. Twilight tourna le regard vers les escaliers.

\- Ça va être comme ça tous les jours, alors ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Boh, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire ? fit Spike, déjà occupé à se servir.

\- C'est une question de principe, répondit l'alicorne avec cet air officiel qui lui allait si bien. Une question de respect, de politesse et de savoir vivre.

\- Mais tu as bien vu qu'il n'avait pas envie de venir, hier. Tu ne vas quand même pas l'obliger par magie à descendre, si ?

Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de la ponette.

\- Non, Spike, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. C'est lui qui descendra lui-même. Prépare donc une lettre…

* * *

\- Oh, Twilight Sparkle, je suis si heureux que tu m'aies demandé de venir ! J'en suis transporté de joie !

Twilight commençait déjà à regretter son idée. Discord, incapable de rester en place, pirouettait dans le salon, menaçant à chaque instant de reverser le lustre.

\- Alors, pour quel épineux problème la brillante élève de cette chère Célestia peut-elle bien faire appel à moi ? reprit le draconequus. Un horrible monstre à terrasser ? Des fuites de magie à boucher ? Des laitues à repiquer ?

\- Rien de tout ça. C'est au sujet de Maxime.

\- Ah oui, monsieur cent-mille volts, se rappela la chimère. Comment va-t-il, ce brave garçon ?

\- Il refuse de sortir de sa chambre.

Le draconequus leva un sourcil, étonné.

\- Et bien, fais donc marcher ta petite corne et sors l'en de force. À moins que tu sois à cours de jus ?

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Contentez-vous d'aller le voir et convainquez-le de sortir.

Discord se remit debout, mains sur les hanches, l'air sérieusement désappointé.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? Franchement, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu léger ? Je veux dire, je suis toujours prêt à aider une amie dans le besoin, mais là c'est ridicule. Tu l'ignores sans doute, mais j'ai moi aussi des choses importantes à faire, et je n'ai pas le temps de...

Twilight avait compris le message. Avec une moue de lassitude, elle activa sa magie et fit apparaître une enveloppe qu'elle tendit au draconequus. Quand il eut jeté un œil à l'intérieur, il se tut aussitôt, sourire en coin.

\- Mais bien sûr, c'est avec joie que je te rendrai ce service ô combien crucial. Alors, où se cache-t-il, cet ours des cavernes ?

Sans que la ponette ait besoin de le guider, il s'envola jusqu'à l'étage. Twilight l'entendit ouvrir en grand la porte de Max.

\- Alors comme ça on déprime, vielle branche ?

\- Fous le camp !

\- Oh, allons, ne me dites pas que vous m'en voulez encore pour cette stupide histoire d'arbre, si ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je ne souhaite que vous aider à aller mieux, vous savez. Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas faire un tour dehors ?

\- Va plutôt faire un tour en enfer !

\- Oh, le Tartare n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça. Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas nous poser au salon, autour d'un bon thé ? Ce serait tellement plus…

La mention du mot thé fut visiblement la goutte de trop. Twilight, depuis le bout du couloir, entendit le bruit étouffé d'un coup, suivi de nombreux autres. Elle accéléra le pas, corne allumée, prête à agir pour mettre fin à la bagarre. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre, elle pila juste à temps pour éviter la masse colorée qui jaillissait, éjectée avec force. Discord, le pelage en pagaille et le museau éraflé, s'affala de tout son long en travers du couloir. Depuis l'intérieur, un dernier objet vola pour s'abattre tout droit sur le crâne de l'hybride. Un instant plus tard, Maxime s'avança et se pencha pour ramasser le tiroir qu'il venait de lancer.

\- Tu n'existes pas ! Rien de tout ça n'existe, c'est qu'un rêve ! Fous-moi la paix, maintenant !

D'un coup de pied, il écarta la patte du draconequus afin de pouvoir claquer la porte. L'hybride émit une vague protestation de douleur, puis entreprit de se relever.

\- Il y en a qui n'ont vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, grommela-t-il en se passant la main sur le crâne.

Twilight baissa la tête, fatiguée. Derrière elle, Spike, alerté par le bruit, rappliquait au pas de course. Une fois arrivé, il se pencha pour ramasser, curieux, l'enveloppe qu'avait donnée Twilight à Discord et que ce dernier avait laissée tomber au sol. Quand il en vit le contenu, son visage s'empourpra.

\- Mais c'est quoi, ça ?!

Il brandit une série de photos sur lesquelles on pouvait voir Célestia dans sa salle de bain, la crinière et la queue plaquées sur son corps, dégoulinantes d'eau. Discord croisa les bras en détournant le regard.

\- Quoi ? Elle a mis des sorts de protection autour de la salle de bain pour m'empêcher d'entrer. Comme si j'étais ce genre de personne, franchement !

\- Mais c'est dégoûtant ! protesta l'assistant.

\- Oh, allons, ce n'est que du papier, répliqua la chimère en récupérant subrepticement les clichés. La question qu'il faudrait plutôt te poser, c'est celle-ci : comment cette chère Twilight s'est-elle procurée ces photos ?

Ce fut au tour de l'alicorne de rougir. Dans un craquement douloureux, Discord s'étira le dos, passa la patte sur son crâne et s'en alla vers les escaliers. Dans la chambre, les pieds de la chaise de Maxime crissèrent, signe que l'humain avait repris place face à la fenêtre.

* * *

Midi sonnait, le plat fumait sur la table. Twilight et Spike se tenaient en bas des escaliers, museau dressé vers le couloir des chambres.

\- Cette fois j'en ai assez, grinça la ponette. Je vais le chercher moi-même.

\- Mais Twilight tu avais dit que…

Sans prêter oreille à son assistant, la jument mauve grimpa les marches. Une fois devant la porte de Maxime, elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de magie.

\- Maxime, si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, je…

Elle s'interrompit, le regard fixé sur la chaise au fond de la pièce. La chambre était déserte. Twilight, sourcils froncés, activa sa magie pour ouvrir les tentures, mais l'humain restait introuvable.

\- On dirait qu'il est parti, fit remarquer Spike.

\- Ça ne va pas recommencer, bon sang ! lança la ponette.

Corne allumée, elle ouvrait l'un après l'autre tous les placards, à la recherche du bipède disparu. Spike se contenta de grimper sur la chaise pour jeter un œil dehors, comme s'il espérait voir l'humain à la fenêtre. Son regard se posa alors sur le bureau, où un livre était ouvert.

\- Twilight, viens voir ça, lança-t-il à son amie.

La jeune princesse s'approcha à son tour du bureau pour découvrir, étonnée, le grand livre ouvert sur la planche.

\- Le grand atlas illustré d'Equestria, lut-elle en soulevant l'ouvrage.

\- Et il a écrit dedans, fit remarquer Spike. Regarde.

Il pointa du doigt la page à laquelle l'ouvrage avait été laissé ouvert. La partie gauche était occupée par une carte de la côté ouest du pays, accompagnée, à droite, de photos de quelques-uns des lieux mentionnés. Un des noms sur la carte avait été souligné à l'encre, tandis que l'image correspondante était encerclée.

\- Rocky Shores, les plus hautes falaises maritimes d'Equestria, lut le petit dragon dans la légende. Ça n'a pas l'air très joyeux.

Twilight ne pouvait qu'approuver. La photo montrait de hautes falaises de basalte couleur de cendre, sans la moindre végétation, dont les murs plongeaient à pic dans les vagues grises de l'océan.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a entouré ça ? s'interrogea la jeune alicorne.

Son regard se posa alors sur la corbeille posée à côté du bureau et sur la feuille de papier froissée qu'elle contenait. Le logo de la société équestrienne des chemins de fer était imprimé en haut de la page. Prise d'un doute, elle fit voler la feuille jusqu'à elle et la déplia devant son museau.

\- Des horaires de train ? s'étonna Spike et lisant à son tour le titre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir faire avec...

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Twilight. La ponette avait levé le regard de la feuille pour le braquer au dehors, par la fenêtre. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, les eaux de l'étang brillaient au soleil.

\- Spike, on part, lança-t-elle en tournant les sabots.

Le jeune dragon se tourna à nouveau vers elle pour demander où elle voulait qu'ils aillent, mais la ponette avait déjà quitté la pièce.

* * *

Le vent soufflait, charriant les nuages qui défilaient, gris et lourds, sur le plafond du ciel. Au pied de la falaise, les vagues se fracassaient, rang après rang, contre les rochers. Une grande silhouette bipède se dressait au sommet, tel un arbre mort. Maxime, debout au bord du précipice, contemplait d'un regard vide et morne la platitude grisâtre de l'horizon. Il tenait toujours dans ses mains le tiroir qu'il l'avait envoyé au fond de l'étang, des jours plus tôt. Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'objet, il tendit le bras et le laissa tomber dans les flots. Il baissa ensuite le regard vers le pied de la falaise, quarante mètres plus bas. Il respira un grand coup, emplissant ses poumons pour la dernière fois, puis ferma les yeux.

\- Maxime, non !

Le cri avait jailli derrière lui, aigu et tranchant par-dessus les vagues. Twilight galopait dans sa direction, Spike sur ses talons. L'humain, toujours immobile, tourna lentement la tête vers elle pour lui lancer un dernier regard ; un regard qui signifiait à la fois adieu, merci, désolé et bon débarras. Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers l'océan, referma les yeux et fit un pas en avant.

Twilight sut aussitôt qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de la rattraper, cependant elle ne cessa pas de galoper. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle se coucha au bord de la falaise, les yeux écarquillés, redoutant ce qu'elle allait découvrir en regardant en bas. À sa surprise, elle ne vit aucune trace du corps du bipède, ni dans l'eau, ni sur les rochers. Quand Spike la rejoignit, elle ne put que lui jeter un regard paniqué d'incompréhension, que les larmes commençaient déjà à noyer.

\- Spike, il... il…

Le petit dragon redoutait d'entendre la suite. Le bruit des vagues en dessous, mêlé au mugissement du vent, était plus assourdissant que jamais. Un autre bruit s'éleva soudain, clair et lumineux. Une étrange mélodie montait depuis la falaise. La surface de l'eau était agitée de bulles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

 _\- SHOO BE DOO, SHOO SHOO BE DOO !_

L'eau de l'océan s'était faite claire comme du cristal. De grandes bulles colorées dansaient dans les vagues, entourées de formes étranges et multicolores. Une entêtante mélodie surgie de nulle part s'élevait, assourdissante, pour remplir les oreilles de la ponette et de son assistant. Spike plissa les yeux puis les écarquilla quand il reconnut les silhouettes vaguement équines qui virevoltaient dans l'eau.

\- Ce sont… des poneys ?!

Twilight resta muette, le regard braqué sur l'irréel spectacle qui se déroulait en bas. Dans une des bulles au centre de la farandole se tenait Maxime, mains plaquées sur la surface, le regard empli d'une incrédule panique. Tout autour de lui, la parade des poneys aquatiques continuait.

* * *

Le vent avait baissé, calmant les vagues. Les lourds nuages gris qui avaient recouvert le ciel de la côte pendant toute la journée se dispersaient enfin. Spike et Max se tenaient sur la petite plage où les poneys aquatiques avaient ramené l'humain, à quelques pas de la falaise. Le bipède, trempé jusqu'aux os mais indemne, était assis en tailleur sur le sable, un regard assassin braqué sur les créatures attroupées dans l'eau, avec lesquelles Twilight tentait de converser.

\- Hem… et bien, merci d'avoir sauvé notre ami, tenta-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Mais de rien ! lança un de ces étranges habitants des flots. Les poneys aquatiques viennent toujours en aide à ceux qui sont en détresse !

Le poney à queue de poisson jaillit hors de l'eau pour faire une pirouette, immédiatement imité par ses congénères. Twilight tourna la tête pour éviter d'être éclaboussée.

\- Envoyez un SOS, on rapplique en vitesse ! continua l'équidé marin.

\- Euh… D'accord, on s'en souviendra. Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant. Merci encore.

Derrière elle, Maxime, encore tout dégoulinant d'eau, se relevait vaille que vaille, le regard toujours aussi haineux. Tandis que le trio s'éloignait, les poneys aquatiques lancèrent un ultime salut.

\- Et n'oubliez pas ça ! chanta le dernier avant de disparaître.

D'un coup de queue, il leur lança un objet de bois, que Twilight attrapa par magie. C'était le tiroir que Maxime s'était pris sur le crâne, lui aussi sauvé pas les habitants des flots. La ponette, après une seconde d'hésitation, le tendit à l'humain, qui s'en empara d'un air rageur.

\- Dis, Twilight, tu savais que ça existait, des poneys comme ça ? demanda Spike d'un air songeur.

La ponette se garda de répondre. Tout en marchant, elle continuait à surveiller du coin de l'œil l'humain encore trempé qui marchait à côté d'elle.

\- Tu ne vas plus faire de bêtises, maintenant, hein ? demanda-t-elle de son ton le plus diplomate.

L'intéressé grommela une réponse inaudible. La ponette décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Elle ignorait que l'expression de taciturne colère qu'arborait le bipède était en réalité due à l'état d'extrême concentration dans laquelle il était plongé, occupé qu'il était à essayer en vain de faire taire l'insupportable chanson qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. D'un geste plein de rage, il prit le tiroir par la poignée et le lança aussi fort qu'il put vers l'eau.

\- Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il reste à boire au château...


	13. Épisode 12 - Insomnies

Épisode 12 : Insomnies

\- Vas-y Caramel, montre-lui de quoi ceux de Poneyville sont capables !

\- Mets-lui une raclée, mon vieux !

\- Fais-le gerber !

Au milieu des vociférations, les deux adversaires se jugeaient du regard, le visage fermé, l'expression indéchiffrable. De chaque côté de la table qui les séparait se dressaient, soigneusement alignées, les munitions du duel. Les encouragements et les invectives ne cessaient de se renforcer, ajoutant leur vacarme à la moite chaleur et à l'odeur rance qui emplissaient les lieux. Comme si quelque signal inaudible eut été donné, les deux adversaires entrèrent en action.

Pendant les premières secondes, un silence soudain se fit, le temps que le contenu des deux premières chopes descende dans les gosiers. Dans un claquement presque synchrone, les deux opposants plaquèrent leurs pots vides contre la table, avant d'empoigner les suivants. Les cris reprirent tandis que les verres se vidaient les uns après les autres. Deux, puis trois, puis quatre paires de pots vides s'alignèrent bientôt sur les planches, à mesure que les files de chopes pleines diminuaient. Malgré les encouragements de la foule acquise à sa cause, Caramel perdait du terrain. Il avait déjà plus d'une demie chope de retard et il sentait son estomac saturer, noyés par la masse liquide. Il prit une fraction de seconde pour respirer avant d'empoigner son avant-dernier verre. Le liquide accumulé sans son ventre lui pesait sur les entrailles et les mouvements incessants du fluide glacé dans sa gorge lui donnaient des haut-le-cœur. Pris de nausée, il fut forcé de s'arrêter. Au même moment, son adversaire, avec un grognement de triomphe, claquait victorieusement son huitième et dernier verre sur la table. Un _oh_ de déception parcourut l'assemblée. Maxime, vaseux mais encore vaillant, se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, la main sur le ventre.

\- Un autre candidat ? lança-t-il d'un air de défi.

Mais les spectateurs, déçus, s'en retournaient déjà vers leurs tables. Le bruit de fond des conversations s'élevait à nouveau, ponctué par le raclement des tabourets et le claquement des chopes de bois sur les tables. Caramel, pressé d'aller soulager sa nausée dehors, avait déjà disparu par la porte.

Maxime, désormais seul à sa table, essuya avec sa manche la mousse qui lui couvrait les lèvres avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le comptoir, l'estomac lourd et la démarche incertaine.

\- Ça fera douze bits, annonça le patron en désignant les chopes vides amoncelées sur la table.

Le bipède suivit distraitement son regard puis se tourna vers la fenêtre, derrière laquelle Caramel terminait de soulager son système digestif du trop-plein de liquide.

\- C'est le perdant qui paie, répondit-il.

Il s'essuya à nouveau la bouche puis se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie, avant de prendre le chemin du château.

* * *

La jeune princesse avait décidé de travailler tard, ce soir-là. Son travail de la journée lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu et il lui restait de la lecture en retard. Assise sur un coussin devant son bureau, à la lueur d'une chandelle, elle parcourait, ligne après ligne, l'écriture alambiquée qui recouvrait le parchemin déroulé face à elle. Encore deux mètres de rouleau et elle aurait fini.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée la fit soudain dresser les oreilles. Le vague grognement et le rot sonore la renseignèrent immédiatement sur l'identité du nouveau venu. Elle jeta un regard vers l'horloge, dont les aiguilles indiquaient une heure. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle se leva, quitta le bureau et s'en alla en direction du hall.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, elle y trouva Maxime, débraillé et titubant, adossé à une des colonnes qui encadraient la porte.

\- Tu es dans un bel état, fit la ponette d'un ton cassant.

L'humain haussa les épaules, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

\- Je fais comme tu m'as dit, j'essaie de m'intégrer.

\- Oui, à ce train-là tu auras bientôt une place de choix parmi les poivrots d'Equestria, répliqua la jeune princesse.

\- Il y en a qui sont très sympas, tu sais.

La ponette souffla par les naseaux. Il était inutile de continuer à discuter. Déjà, l'humain gravissait les premières marches de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Elle attendit d'entendre sa porte se refermer avant de retourner à son bureau. Encore deux mètres, soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Les songes dérivaient, flous et vagues, sans qu'aucun se rapproche suffisamment pour que l'esprit endormi de Max puisse en discerner le contenu. Comme souvent, il se contentait d'errer au milieu des nuées qui peuplaient son sommeil, sans rien rencontrer d'autre. D'énervants grattements se faisaient entendre, comme si une horde de petites bêtes le suivait à distance.

* * *

Quelque chose d'autre, plus grand, se mouvait également au-dessus de lui, masqué par les nuées, cependant il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Un bruit semblable à un grincement de porte s'éleva dans le lointain. Deux grandes paupières fardées de noir apparurent dans le ciel, nimbées d'une lueur lugubre. Lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent, il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière qu'une froide lumière blanche. Tout disparut alors, remplacé par le noir velouté de la nuit. Un unique rayon de lumière argentée coupait l'obscurité. Il fallut quelques secondes à Maxime pour se rendre compte qu'il était réveillé et que cette ligne de lumière n'était qu'un rayon de lune qui filtrait entre les tentures, que la brise qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte faisait doucement onduler.

La fenêtre ouverte ?

Malgré les courbatures qui lui plombaient les membres, l'humain s'extirpa du lit et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il était certain de l'avoir fermée avant de se coucher. D'un geste brusque, il l'ouvrit en grand et se pencha au dehors, sans rien apercevoir de suspect. Le grincement qu'il avait entendu en songe ne pouvait être que celui de la fenêtre qu'on ouvrait, il en était certain. Qui avait donc fait cela ?

Il resta immobile de longues minutes, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect, mais rien ne semblait troubler la tranquillité de la nuit ponyvilienne. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il referma la fenêtre, remit la tenture en place et retourna se terrer dans son lit. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il dormait à nouveau.

* * *

Twilight s'était attendue à ce que Maxime dorme toute la matinée, mais, à sa grande surprise, il était déjà levé lorsqu'elle descendit, le lendemain matin. Assis à sa place habituelle dans la salle à manger, il fixait le mur d'en face d'un air renfrogné, silencieux, bras croisés. Toutes les victuailles nécessaires au repas étaient sur la table, cependant il n'avait encore touché à rien. La ponette croisa le regard de Spike, assis à côté du bipède, mais il ne semblait pas en savoir plus qu'elle. La ponette décida de prendre les devants.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Maxime ? Tu as mal dormi ? Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur.

D'un geste lent, l'humain attrapa sa cuillère, qu'il leva en face de lui.

\- Quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre, cette nuit, grommela-t-il.

La ponette et le jeune dragon se regardèrent, étonnés.

\- Non, personne n'est entré dans ta chambre cette nuit. Tu as sûrement dû rêver.

\- Non, je n'ai pas rêvé, répondit l'humain sans cesser de contempler sa cuillère. La fenêtre était fermée quand je me suis couché, mais à un moment je me suis réveillé et elle était ouverte.

\- Tu avais certainement oublié de la fermer cette fois-là, répondit Twilight. « Dans l'état où tu étais, ce ne serait pas très surprenant », se retint-elle d'ajouter.

\- Je te dis que quelqu'un est entré, j'en suis sûr, répliqua le bipède en reposant sa cuillère.

\- Personne n'est entré, ni moi, ni Spike, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Le château est équipé d'un sort anti-intrusion qui déclenche une alarme quand il repère un intrus. Si quelqu'un avait essayé de rentrer dans ta chambre par la fenêtre, je l'aurais su.

Le soupir dédaigneux que lâcha Max en disait long sur la confiance qu'il accordait à ce genre de dispositifs. Sans en dire plus, il attrapa une tranche de pain, qu'il recouvrit de beurre avant d'y étaler une montagne de confiture.

* * *

Maxime passa le reste de la matinée dehors, le nez en l'air, à examiner sous tous les angles la façade du château derrière laquelle se trouvait sa chambre. Quand Spike revint du marché, il était toujours là, les yeux levés vers les fenêtres.

\- Alors, l'enquête avance ? lança le petit dragon, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, je sais qu'il y avait quelqu'un, grinça l'humain. Je l'ai _senti_.

\- _Senti_ ? répéta Spike, dubitatif.

\- Oui, et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir qui c'était et pourquoi il est venu.

Spike se tâta la crête, pensif. Il avait du mal à imaginer quel motif pourrait bien pousser quelqu'un à s'introduire de nuit dans la chambre de Max. Il leva à son tour le nez vers la façade, quinze mètres plus haut.

\- En tout cas, c'était certainement un pégase, fit-il remarquer. Aucun terrestre ou licorne ne pourrait grimper jusque-là.

Il entendit Max se retourner à côté de lui. L'humain avait fait volte-face et fixait à présent la maison en nuages de Rainbow Dash, de l'autre côté de la ville. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

* * *

\- Où est la sonnette, sur ce machin ?

Depuis une demie minute, Maxime arpentait en grommelant la tache d'ombre en dessous du cumulus qui servait de maison à la pégase, en bordure de la ville. Spike, qui l'avait suivi jusque-là, tentait vainement de le raisonner.

\- Mais enfin, rien ne dit que c'est elle. De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait fait ça ?

\- Je sais que c'est elle, grinça l'humain. Elle me cherche des noises depuis le début.

Sans attendre de réponse, il leva la tête et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

\- Eh, l'emplumée ! Descends un peu, j'ai deux mots à te dire !

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la tête de Rainbow Dash surgit d'une des fenêtres. Quand elle reconnut Max, elle sortit et vint voleter au-dessus de lui, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Alors, quoi de neuf, grande gueule ?

\- Arrête ton cirque et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu es venue faire dans ma chambre cette nuit.

La pégase leva un sourcil, étonnée.

\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d'aller me promener la nuit dans ta chambre, mon grand.

\- Je sais que c'était toi, ça ne peut être qu'un pégase, renchérit l'humain.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule pégase en ville, je te signale, répliqua la ponette. De toute façon, si ça avait été moi, tu ne t'en serais même pas rendu compte. Je suis la championne de l'infiltration !

Elle se laissa descendre pour lui fouetter le crâne avec sa queue, mais le bipède se baissa à temps pour l'éviter. Il bondit aussitôt pour essayer de l'attraper, mais Spike le retint par le pan de sa chemise.

\- Arrête, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas elle. Allez, on rentre, c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Max lança un dernier regard noir à la voltigeuse, qui lui répondit en tirant la langue.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans histoires. Les pégases de l'équipe météo passèrent l'après-midi à mettre en place la couche de nuages au-dessus de la ville, en prévision de l'averse qu'ils avaient prévue pour la nuit. Les habitants rentraient peu à peu chez eux à mesure que le temps s'assombrissait. Quand vint le soir, le ciel était entièrement couvert. Un vent froid commençait à se lever, terminant de vider les rues.

Dans la salle à manger du château, Spike terminait de débarrasser la table. Maxime, toujours assis, jouait distraitement avec sa fourchette. Twilight sursauta quand il la reposa sur la table.

\- Je vais me coucher, déclara l'humain en se levant.

La ponette dressa les oreilles. D'habitude, il ne se mettait pas au lit avant minuit, après avoir traîné toute la soirée en ville ou au salon, et il ne prenait pas la peine de le leur annoncer.

\- Et bien, bonne nuit, alors, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle suivit des yeux l'humain qui s'éloignait vers les escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir des chambres.

Dès qu'il eut refermé sa porte, Maxime se précipita vers sa fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand. Aucune étoile n'était visible à travers l'épaisse couche de nuages qui couvrait à présent le ciel. L'œil aux aguets, il laissa le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux puis rentra dans la pièce, en prenant soin de laisser la fenêtre bien ouverte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le placard, qu'il ouvrit dans un grincement. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il saisit l'objet qui s'y trouvait.

* * *

La pluie tombait, à présent, arrosant les rues et les toits, mêlant son bruit à celui du vent qui soufflait depuis la fin de l'après-midi. Les lumières de la ville s'éteignaient une à une, noyées dans le noir de la nuit.

Dans sa chambre, Maxime avait fini par s'endormir. Embusqué dans ses couvertures, il avait guetté pendant deux heures, silencieux et immobile, à l'affût de l'intrus qui ne manquerait pas, il en était certain, de s'infiltrer une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre. L'humain avait cependant fini par succomber à la fatigue qui alourdissait ses paupières et engourdissait ses membres, jusqu'à glisser presque complètement dans le sommeil. Son ouïe avait cependant capté le bruit de sa porte qui s'était ouverte et des pas qui résonnaient à présent, discrets mais audibles, sur le sol de sa chambre. En un battement de paupières, il fut à nouveau sur ses gardes, yeux et oreilles grands ouverts. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un dans sa chambre ; il en devinait même l'ombre sur les murs. Muscles tendus, il s'efforça de respirer le plus silencieusement possible, attendant que l'intrus se rapproche. Encore quelques secondes et il passerait devant son lit. Plus que deux mètres, plus qu'un…

\- BANZAÏ !

L'humain avait bondi tel un ressort, éjectant la pile de couvertures sous laquelle il s'était planqué. Avec l'élan d'un fauve, il avait sauté en l'air, brandissant à deux mains une batte de baseball. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut la petite silhouette vers laquelle il avait bondi. Face au lit, Spike, bonnet de nuit sur la tête, s'était immobilisé dès qu'il avait entendu le sauvage cri de guerre poussé par l'humain. Tétanisé, il fixait de ses yeux étonnés la grande forme qui avait surgi du lit pour lui fondre dessus. Maxime tenta de s'arrêter, mais son pied cogna contre le bord du lit et il s'écrasa tête la première sur le sol, juste devant le petit dragon. La batte, quant à elle, termina sa course dans le miroir de la commode. Dans le couloir, un bruit de cavalcade annonçait l'arrivée de Twilight.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! lança-t-elle, à moitié paniquée.

Elle alluma aussitôt sa corne, prête à tirer. Son regard alternait entre Spike, toujours immobile au même endroit, Maxime, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever, et la batte de bois encastrée dans la commode. Elle serra les dents, sourcils froncés.

\- Mais à quoi est-ce que vous jouez, vous deux ?!

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit Spike. Je faisais le tour des chambres pour fermer les fenêtres à cause de la pluie et il m'a sauté dessus !

\- Mais je l'avais laissée ouverte exprès, andouille ! C'était pour piéger l'autre !

\- Quel autre ? fit Twilight d'un ton menaçant.

\- Celui qui s'amuse à rentrer dans ma chambre la nuit ! Et maintenant, grâce à vous, il a pu se faire la malle !

Une étincelle s'échappa de la corne de la jument. D'un coup, la fenêtre se referma.

\- Personne ne s'amuse à rentrer dans ta chambre la nuit, c'est compris ? Maintenant, tout le monde au lit, et gare à toi si je dois revenir !

La jument furieuse s'en repartit vers sa propre chambre, dont la porte se referma quelques secondes plus tard. Spike s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais Maxime, au lieu de se remettre au lit, enfilait à présent sa robe de chambre, bien décidé à ne pas se recoucher. Sous l'œil perplexe de l'assistant, il quitta la chambre, longea le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier et disparut en direction du salon.

* * *

Plusieurs bouteilles vides jonchaient la table basse, éclairées par la lumière dorée des chandelles. Sur le divan, l'humain avachi piquait du nez, les paupières prêtes à se fermer. Au moment même où il allait s'endormir, la sonnerie de la pendule le réveilla. Il respira un bon coup, se redressa en s'étirant et jeta un œil au cadrant. Deux heures ; il était plus que temps de retourner au lit. Il attrapa une bouteille encore pleine, la fourra la poche de son peignoir et quitta le salon, sans prendre la peine de ranger quoi que ce soit.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il referma doucement la porte mais s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée. Il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un se tenait face à la fenêtre, tourné vers le dehors. Une grande jument bleu marine, à la crinière ondoyante. Maxime croisa les bras en soupirant. La jument se retourna, son regard de saphir braqué sur lui.

\- Vous voilà donc, lâcha-t-elle. J'étais très curieuse d'enfin vous rencontrer.

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Le regard de la jument se durcit.

\- Cela fait déjà plusieurs soirs que je vous observe. J'ai entendu d'étranges histoires à votre sujet et j'ai décidé de venir voir par moi-même ce qu'il en était réellement.

\- C'est vous qui êtes rentrée ici hier soir, pas vrai ? grinça Max en levant le sourcil.

Pour toute réponse, la jument bleue esquissa un sourire.

\- Il est rare que les poneys se réveillent en ma présence. J'ai été prise de court.

\- Si j'avais assommé Spike, ça aurait été de votre faute. Et je ne suis pas un poney.

\- Vous semblez tout de même étonné de me voir, répondit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Sans doute ignorez-vous qui je suis ?

Le bipède rabaissa le sourcil, agacé. Sous le regard de Luna, il fit un pas vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus.

\- Je suis la princesse de la nuit, maîtresse de la lune et des étoiles, gardienne du sommeil et reine de rêves et des cauchemars, annonça l'alicorne marine en s'avançant.

\- Ça va, je le savais, grinça l'humain. C'est censé m'impressionner ?

\- Mon devoir est de veiller sur les songes de tous les habitants d'Equestria, qu'ils soient poneys ou non. Lorsque je me penche sur les vôtres, je n'y vois que tristesse et confusion.

\- Une fois, j'ai rêvé que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répliqua Max.

\- Vous semblez passer de bien tristes nuits.

\- Pareil pour les journées, mais ça va mieux avec ça.

Couché sur le lit, il sortit la bouteille de sa poche et, dans un geste insistant, la tendit vers l'alicorne. Avec un léger soupir, elle activa sa magie et la décapsula. Sans un merci, Max porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes venue pour quoi, au juste ? fit-il après avoir bu.

\- Vous êtes pétri de craintes, et celle de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez vous n'est pas la plus grande. Plus que d'être confronté à la fatalité, vous craignez de l'accepter et de vous y soumettre.

\- Et c'est grave, docteur ?

\- Croyez-vous au destin, monsieur Maxime ?

La question, posée d'un ton solennel, fit se redresser l'humain. Luna le fixait toujours, son regard millénaire braqué sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- Parce que de cela dépend la réponse à la question suivante, et elle est importante : que ferez-vous s'il s'avère n'est pas possible de vous renvoyer chez vous ?

L'humain se laissa retomber sur le lit et but une autre gorgée.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez pas un truc en réserve pour m'y renvoyer, chez moi ? Il parait que vous êtes plutôt calées, vous et votre sœurette.

\- Si c'était aussi simple, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Et vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

Maxime soupira.

\- Je creuserais un trou, je me mettrais au fond et je boirais jusqu'à être sûr de ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Il ramena la bouteille à sa bouche pour une autre gorgée.

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de vous en mettre une avec moi ? lança-t-il à Luna. Il en reste un casier en bas.

La princesse de la nuit le toisa, intimidante, cependant un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui réveilla Twilight. Le bruit de la porte ainsi que celui, discordant, de quelqu'un qui braillait à pleins poumons, sans se soucier des habitants du château encore endormis.

\- Cette fois, je le mets au pilori, grommela la ponette en s'extrayant des draps.

Sans même prendre le temps de se brosser la crinière, elle sortit de sa chambre et fila vers le hall d'entrée. Sans surprise, elle y retrouva Max, passablement éméché, cependant il n'était pas seul. Twilight écarquilla les yeux.

\- Princesse Luna ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Oh, Twilight Sparkle, quelle joie de te revoir !

L'alicorne bleue s'avança en titubant pour faire un câlin à sa consœur. Derrière elle, Maxime éclata de rire. Twilight lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé, ou sinon…

\- On est devenu potes ! Tiens, regarde !

Il pointa alors sa propre poitrine, où brillait le pectoral de Luna. Le regard de Twilight s'enflamma ? Avant qu'elle ne se mette à crier, l'alicorne marine lui mit le sabot sur la bouche. Une vague odeur de bière s'élevait de sa crinière.

\- Écoute, Twilight Sparkle, fit-elle en louchant légèrement. Cette nuit, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'important sur l'amitié. Il faudrait écrire une lettre pour l'expliquer à ma sœur, pas vrai ?

Max éclata à nouveau de rire. Twilight devait se retenir pour ne pas lui mettre une gifle.

\- Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Spike, lui aussi réveillé par le bruit.

\- Rien, grinça Twilight. Aide-moi à les mettre au lit.

Sans lui laisser le temps de poser d'autres questions, elle épaula Luna pour l'aider à monter à l'étage, laissant au petit dragon le soin de pousser l'humain.

* * *

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, la princesse lunaire profita du crépuscule pour quitter discrètement le château, à l'abri des regards. La nuit qui s'ensuivit fut l'occasion de rêves étranges pour de nombreux habitants d'Equestria, qui se réveillèrent le lendemain avec une vague mais tenace impression de gueule de bois. Maxime, quant à lui, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, se réveilla frais comme un gardon, sans aucune trace de mal de tête.


	14. Épisode 13 - Lis tes ratures

Épisode 13 : Lis tes ratures

Un magnifique soleil s'était levé sur Poneyville, illuminant de ses rayons la paisible bourgade. Les poneys déambulaient dans les rues, joyeux et souriants, sous le jaune et l'orange des feuilles d'automne. Les premiers clients du Sugarcube Corner se pressaient pour acheter leur pâtisserie préférée tout juste sortie du four. Dans les airs, les pégases de l'équipe météo rejoignaient leurs postes, prêts pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

Dans le château de Twilight, la bonne humeur régnait aussi. La maîtresse des lieux, les yeux encore ensommeillés, descendait tranquillement les escaliers, alléchée par la bonne odeur qui montait vers les chambres. Dans la salle à manger, la table était déjà mise. En tendant l'oreille, la jeune princesse pouvait entendre Spike s'activer dans la cuisine. Sans se presser, elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et se versa un grand verre de jus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon, mon petit Spike ? lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Euh, je suis là, Twilight.

La ponette se retourna, étonnée. Spike était effectivement là, assis à côté d'elle. La jument leva les sourcils, surprise, puis tourna le regard vers la porte de la cuisine, d'où du bruit se faisait toujours entendre.

\- Mais alors, qui est-ce qui…

\- À table !

Maxime surgit alors, claironnant, avec dans les mains une assiette couverte d'une grande pile de crêpes. Il la déposa sur la table et, sans attendre, s'empara de l'assiette de Twilight pour la servir.

\- Hem… que nous vaut cet honneur ? s'enquit la ponette.

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de rendre service, pour une fois ? répondit calmement l'humain, tout sourire.

Sous le regard étonné de la princesse, il s'empara de l'assiette de Spike pour le servir à son tour.

\- Tu as l'air… de meilleure humeur que d'habitude, fit remarquer l'assistant.

\- Trois matins de suite que je me réveille sans aucun mal de crâne ! déclara joyeusement l'humain. C'est dingue, hein ? J'avais même oublié l'effet que ça faisait !

Une fois la princesse et son assistant servis, il prit place à son tour et se servit une énorme assiette, qu'il attaqua sans attendre. Spike et Twilight l'observaient, perplexes.

\- Et bien, tant mieux pour toi, fit le jeune reptile.

\- Oui, pourvu que ça dure, ajouta Twilight, les sourcils froncés.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé, Maxime s'empressa de débarrasser la table et de ramener la vaisselle à la cuisine, toujours avec le même entrain. Quand il eut terminé de ranger, il attrapa le panier à commissions.

\- Je vais faire un tour au marché, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

\- D'accord, si tu veux, répondit Twilight. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est aujourd'hui que...

\- T'inquiète, je connais le chemin, l'interrompit l'humain. À toute !

Une fois dehors, il inspira un grand coup, les poings sur les hanches. La fraicheur de l'automne, loin de le refroidir, le ragaillardissait. Oui, ça allait être une belle journée. Sans cesser de sourire, il fit un pas en avant et…

… et un énorme paquet de neige lui tomba dessus et le recouvrit entièrement.

Il se débattit pour s'en extraire et parvint à dégager sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?!

\- Oups, désolée, fit une voix au-dessus de lui. J'ai dû taper un peu trop fort.

Max leva les yeux et reconnut immédiatement Rainbow Dash. La pégase volait en surplace au-dessus de lui, un nuage moutonneux à côté d'elle. Dans le ciel, d'autre pégases arrivaient, chacun poussant un nuage similaire.

\- C'est quoi, ce cirque ?! vociféra Max en s'extrayant du tas.

Avant que la pégase ne réponde, Twilight arriva à son tour.

\- Salut Rainbow. Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé.

\- Commencé quoi, bon sang ?!

\- L'installation de l'hiver, bien sûr, répondit simplement la pégase.

\- Quoi ?

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des morceaux de neige pris dans ses cheveux, mais déjà les premiers flocons tombaient. La température avait soudain baissé et le ciel se couvrait de nuages.

\- C'est de ça que je parlais il y a une minute, expliqua Twilight. C'est aujourd'hui que les pégases commencent à installer l'hiver.

\- Oui, on commence tôt cette année, ajouta Rainbow. Il faut que tout soit en place d'ici après-demain.

\- Comment ça, « installer » ?

\- Ici, ce sont les pégases qui organisent les changements de saison, en modifiant la météo, raconta l'alicorne. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du passage à l'hiver.

Max, les yeux ronds comme des billes, la fixait d'un air ahuri.

\- Tu te fous de moi, là, pas vrai ?

\- C'est écrit sur le calendrier qui est à la cuisine, je te signale.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était une blague ! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Et je peux savoir comment vous faites pour changer les saisons, là d'où tu viens ? railla Rainbow.

\- Mais on ne fait rien ! Il n'y a rien à faire, ça se fait tout seul.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, répondit la voltigeuse. Bon, moi, j'ai du boulot. A plus !

Dans une bourrasque, elle s'envola pour rejoindre les autres pégases. Twilight attendit qu'elle soit partie pour se tourner vers Max.

\- Écoute, je sais que c'est un peu étonnant au début, mais c'est comme ça que ça se fait ici, c'est tout.

\- Ici ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a qu'ici que c'est comme ça ?

\- Oui, ailleurs dans le pays ce sont les licornes qui contrôlent les saisons. Il n'y a que dans les régions inhabitées qu'elles changent toutes seules.

\- Mais c'est normal, ça ! Pourquoi vous ne faites pas pareil ici ?

\- Parce que ce serait trop risqué, bien sûr. Tu imagines si on laissait l'hiver arriver et repartir tout seul, sans rien contrôler ?

Maxime se frappa le front. Sans rien dire de plus, il fit volte-face et retourna vers le château.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu allais faire des courses ? remarqua Twilight en levant le panier.

Max l'attrapa et le retourna au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger des flocons, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Dans le ciel, les pégases continuaient d'installer les nuages. Une mince pellicule blanche couvrait déjà la pelouse autour du château.

* * *

Il neigea tout le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit suivante. Le lendemain matin, une couche d'une quinzaine de centimètres couvrait la ville et les campagnes alentours. L'on entendait déjà, du côté de l'école, les cris des poulains qui s'adonnaient à leur première bataille de boules de neige de l'année.

Dans le château, Spike, sur la pointe des pieds, contemplait par la fenêtre le paysage enneigé qui s'étendait au dehors. Des bruits de pas du côté de l'escalier le firent se retourner. Maxime, vêtu d'une simple chemise, descendait les marches en direction du hall, l'air nettement moins joyeux que la veille.

\- Salut, Max, fit l'assistant. Ça va toujours, ton mal de tête ?

Le bipède ne daigna pas répondre. Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Euh, tu vas sortir comme ça, sans rien mettre d'autre ? s'inquiéta le petit dragon.

\- Et alors ?

\- Mais tu as vu que c'était l'hiver, dehors, non ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas l'hiver. L'hiver, ça arrive tout seul, et pas parce qu'une bande de chevaux mutants mettent des nuages dans le ciel.

\- Si tu le dis, mais tu risques quand même d'avoir froid, comme ça.

\- Ce n'est qu'une illusion, comme tout le reste. Ciao.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

Twilight était à son bureau lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit en face d'elle un des ouvriers de la ville, son casque encore sur la tête.

\- Princesse Twilight Sparkle ?

\- Oui, c'est à quel sujet ?

\- On a trouvé ça près de la sortie de la ville, au bord de la route. Il parait que c'est à vous.

\- À moi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

L'étalon fit un pas de côté pour laisser place à deux de ses collègues, qui tiraient un traîneau. Sur celui-ci était couchée une grande forme bleuâtre couverte de givre, dont le visage congelé serrait encore les dents sous l'effet du froid.

* * *

Enseveli sous une demi-douzaine de couvertures et autant de bouillottes, Maxime reprenait lentement des couleurs. Le bleu pâle du gel laissait peu à peu place à l'orange verdâtre de la fièvre, qu'accompagnait à intervalles réguliers le claquement des dents du malade. À côté du lit, Twilight et Spike attendaient le verdict du médecin, qui examinait le thermomètre.

\- Je lui avais dit de ne pas sortir comme ça, fit remarquer l'assistant.

\- Z'est bas réel, articula Max entre deux reniflements. Z'est gu'une illusion.

\- Illusion ou pas, vous êtes bon pour garder le lit au moins une semaine, trancha le médecin. Repos complet. Et, bien sûr, pas de tests ni d'expériences, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Twilight.

La ponette fronça les sourcils en direction de l'humain.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé éternua. Le médecin, son auscultation terminée, bouclait sa sacoche et remettait son écharpe.

\- Voilà ma note, dit-il en déposant un petit papier sur la table de chevet. Bonne journée, Princesse.

L'alicorne leva le papier et le lut avant de le plier en deux.

\- Et je retiens ça sur ton argent de poche, ajouta-t-elle.

* * *

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la neige avait commencé à tomber. Maxime, toujours au lit, se remettait petit à petit de sa promenade dans la poudreuse. Toutes les amies de Twilight étaient venues le voir, à commencer par Rainbow Dash, qui ne s'était pas faite prier pour se payer sa tête.

\- Tu sais, si tu cherchais un endroit pour hiberner, il suffisait de demander à Fluttershy.

\- La ferme, crâne de piaf…

\- Oh attends, ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Tu as attrapé froid parce que tu n'as pas encore ton pelage d'hiver, c'est ça ?

\- Va piailler ailleurs ! avait éclaté Max en lui lançant un de ses oreillers, que la pégase avait évité en riant.

Les autres visites avaient été moins désagréables, même s'il avait fallu empêcher Pinkie de boire toute la bouteille de sirop pour la gorge. Le reste du temps, Max l'avait passé à feuilleter les livres que Twilight lui avait sélectionnés dans la bibliothèque, chose qu'elle semblait avoir l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'une de ses connaissances restait alitée. L'idée de se plonger dans la littérature équestrienne n'avait pas grand-chose pour l'emballer mais, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il s'était résigné à y jeter un coup d'œil. À son étonnement, il devait avouer que certains livres lui plaisaient assez bien.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était impossible de ne pas aimer Casse-Cou, s'était gentiment moquée Twilight quand elle avait vu qu'il en était déjà au troisième tome.

\- Mouais, ça se laisse lire…

La ponette, satisfaite, n'en avait pas rajouté. Max, quant à lui, avait vite fini par réaliser que ce qui faisait le succès des best-sellers du monde équin n'était pas différent de ce qui faisait celui de ceux du monde humain. Cette fameuse Casse-Cou n'était rien d'autre qu'un clone à quatre pattes d'Indiana Jones. À ce prix-là, les poneys seraient sans doute prêts à gober les aventures de n'importe quel héros de fiction du vrai monde, pour peu qu'il soit maquillé en cheval. Tête levée vers le mur d'en face, il reposa le livre sur la table, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dis, Twilight, est-ce que je pourrais avoir de quoi écrire ?

* * *

Maxime était au lit depuis plus d'une semaine, désormais. Son état s'était beaucoup amélioré, cependant le médecin avait insisté pour qu'il reste encore alité quelques temps, au cas où. Le bipède, loin de s'en plaindre, avait accueilli la nouvelle avec ravissement. Depuis plusieurs jours, il noircissait des pages entières de son écriture illisible. Twilight n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment une créature pourtant parfaitement outillée pour tenir une plume pouvait écrire aussi mal, sans compter les innombrables taches d'encre qu'il faisait sur les draps. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de déchiffrer une des feuilles, Max la lui avait aussitôt arrachée des sabots.

\- Tu pourras regarder quand ce sera fini, avait-il annoncé. Apporte-moi encore du papier, en attendant.

La ponette s'était exécutée, sans cherche à discuter. La table de chevet de l'humain était déjà couverte de feuilles et ils semblaient loin d'avoir terminé. La ponette avait cependant décidé de ne pas s'inquiéter ; au fond, elle était curieuse de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Au moins, pendant ce temps-là, il n'était pas occupé à se saouler ou à mettre le feu au château. Il allait falloir passer à la papeterie pour faire le plein de papier et d'encre, après ça.

* * *

\- Et voilà !

Maxime, désormais guéri, venait de poser triomphalement sa pile de feuilles sur la table de la cuisine. Spike et Twilight le regardèrent en silence, attendant la suite.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? finit par demander la ponette.

\- Le prochain best-seller d'Equestria ! On va faire péter tous les records de vente !

\- « On » ?

\- Jette un coup d'œil à ça ! répondit Max en lui fourrant un paquet de feuilles dans les pattes. C'est l'histoire d'un orphelin qui découvre qu'en réalité il est un sorcier et qui va faire ses études dans une école de magie. Il apprend à jeter des sorts, à faire des potions, il fait des duels, il…

\- Mais ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, ça, l'interrompit Spike. Des écoles de magie, ça existe pour de vrai. Qu'est-ce que ça a de spécial ?

Twilight semblait être du même avis. Max fronça les sourcils mais piocha aussitôt une autre feuille.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai autre chose. Je n'en suis encore qu'au deuxième chapitre, mais avec ça c'est le jackpot assuré. C'est l'histoire d'un seigneur des ténèbres qui avait été vaincu il y a très longtemps mais qui revient pour réduire le monde en esclavage, et le seul moyen de le vaincre c'est de retrouver un objet magique et de l'empêcher de mettre la main dessus. Donc, un petit bonhomme un peu maladroit retrouve la babiole, mais il se fait poursuivre, et ensuite…

\- Ça ressemble vachement à Sombra et au Cœur de Cristal, tu ne trouves pas, Twilight ?

La jument approuva à nouveau. Max serra les poings.

\- Bon, et ça, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous connaissez déjà, si ? s'énerva-t-il en brandissant une autre feuille. C'est une meuf un peu cruche qui tombe amoureuse du beau gosse de son école, mais ensuite elle découvre qu'en fait c'est un vampire, et puis elle…

\- Un vampire qui brille au soleil ? fit Spike et attrapant la feuille pour la lire. C'est complètement nul, ça.

\- Évidemment, c'est pour ça que ça va marcher ! On en fera même des films !

\- Et c'est à écrire ce genre de bêtises que tu as passé ta semaine ? soupira Twilight.

\- Mais c'est de l'or en barre, ces histoires ! Et j'en ai encore plein d'autres !

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de vouloir introduire des inventions de ton monde dans le nôtre ?

\- Oui, et moi je maintiens que c'est une bonne idée. Vous êtes juste trop coincés et trouillards pour vous en rendre compte, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne peux pas prétendre avoir écrit quelque chose dont tu n'es pas l'auteur, de toute façon, déclara Twilight.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, que je n'en suis pas l'auteur ? Je pourrais très bien avoir inventé ça tout seul, de toute façon personne ne peut le vérifier.

La jument souffla par les naseaux, oreilles en arrière. Cependant, au lieu de lancer une réplique acerbe, elle tourna les talons en levant le museau.

\- Bon, d'accord, fit-elle d'un air de défi. Envoie donc un de tes « best-sellers » à un éditeur, on verra ce qu'il répondra.

\- Un peu, que je fais le faire ! répondit le bipède en ramassant ses feuilles. Et si ça ne marche pas, je lave le hall à la brosse à dent !

Et il s'en repartit en claquant la porte.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient encore écoulés. Au dehors, l'hiver semblait s'être définitivement installé. La couche de neige se maintenait, régulièrement entretenue pas les pégases, qui veillaient à ce que les températures restent négatives. Max scrutait chaque matin l'arrivée du facteur, jusqu'au jour où la lettre tant attendue arriva enfin. Avec fébrilité, il déchira l'enveloppe et parcourut la feuille des yeux, cependant, plus il progressait, plus son sourire s'effaçait, laissant place à une moue de déceptions. À côté de lui, Twilight savourait sa victoire.

\- Allez, je vais être magnanime. Je t'autorise à utiliser la serpillière.

\- Ce n'est qu'une bande d'andouilles, grommela Max en chiffonnant la lettre. On leur sert la saga du siècle et te la renvoient comme un vieux torchon.

Il marcha jusqu'au salon et jeta la boule de papier dans la cheminée. Spike, installé dans le fauteuil à côté du feu, leva les yeux de la bande dessinée qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Tu devrais peut-être essayer les fanfictions, à la place, suggéra-t-il. Tu connais les Power Ponies ?

Il leva sa BD pour en montrer la couverture à l'humain. Celui-ci, après avoir observé le dessin, leva les sourcils, un éclair de génie dans le regard.

\- Et des BD sur des petits bonshommes bleus, vous en avez ? Parce que j'ai plein d'idées...


	15. Épisode 14 - Let it snow

Épisode 14 : Let it snow

De grosses bouffées de bulles montaient dans le liquide. À travers le fluide doré et l'épaisse vitre incurvée, le visage de Twilight paraissait encore plus grotesquement proportionné que d'habitude. Armée de son calepin, la ponette notait consciencieusement tout ce qu'elle pouvait observer, les yeux rivés sur les cadrans des multiples appareils qui entouraient la cuve.

Depuis plusieurs jours, le rythme des tests et des expériences s'était considérablement accéléré. L'alicorne mauve semblait désormais décidée à ne s'arrêter que lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait : un moyen de renvoyer dans son monde l'envahissant bipède qui squattait son château depuis maintenant six mois. Maxime, qui savait pertinemment que c'était là son seul espoir d'un jour remettre les pieds chez lui, n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y soumettre même si cela signifiait passer des journées entières dans le laboratoire souterrain du château, branché aux appareils de Twilight, les cheveux dressés par l'électricité statique même si cela l'obligeait à rester des heures en sous-vêtements, le corps couvert d'électrodes, sous les yeux de la ponette qui l'auscultait comme une souris de laboratoire ou même encore si cela impliquait, comme aujourd'hui, qu'il passe un quart d'heure immergé dans une grande cuve remplie d'eau tiède, avec rien d'autre qu'un slip et un masque de plongée. L'absence de résultats probants ne semblait pas décourager la ponette un seul instant.

\- Je pourrais écrire des livres entiers sur la physiologie humaine, après ça, l'avait-il un jour entendu marmonner. Comme quoi, même si ça ne marche pas, je n'aurais pas complètement perdu mon temps.

Le quart d'heure dans la cuve s'achevait, à présent. Spike, qui venait de terminer le ménage en haut, descendait tranquillement les escaliers. Lorsqu'il aperçut Max, il ne put retenir un sourire.

\- On dirait une grosse grenouille dans un bocal, gloussa-t-il.

Max fit de son mieux pour froncer les sourcils à travers son masque de plongée, mais au même moment il fut pris d'une secousse et commença à agiter les bras. Spike leva un sourcil, surpris.

\- Euh, tout va bien ?

Max continuait à s'agiter au milieu des bulles, le doigt pointé vers le petit dragon. Twilight se tourna vers la cuve. Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il a peut-être envie de sortir, suggéra Spike. Peut-être qu'il doit aller aux toilettes.

Mais ça semblait plus sérieux que ça. Le visage de l'humain était en train de virer au violet. Les appareils de mesure s'affolaient et lançaient les uns après les autres des alarmes stridentes. Twilight comprit alors ce que l'humain suffoquant pointait du doigt : le pied de Spike, posé sur le tuyau d'arrivée d'air.

\- Spike !

Elle leva aussitôt son assistant par magie pour dégager le tuyau. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Max aspira une grande bouffée d'air à travers son masque. Sans même attendre que son visage ait retrouvé une couleur normale, il s'extirpa de la cuve et se laissa tomber au sol.

\- Crétin, j'ai failli me noyer ! beugla-t-il en mettant de l'eau partout.

\- Euh, désolé…

Avec rage, l'humain s'empara de la serviette accrochée au coin d'un des appareils et la jeta sur ses épaules.

\- J'en ai marre de tout ce bordel ! Je me casse !

Twilight, occupée à faire taire les alarmes de ses appareils, lui adressa un regard sévère.

\- Pas question, nous avons encore d'autres tests à faire.

\- Mais ils ne servent à rien, tes tests ! Ça fait des jours qu'on en fait et on en est toujours nulle part !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua sèchement l'alicorne. Plus je pourrais récolter de données sur toi, plus j'aurais de chances de…

\- De chances de quoi ? l'interrompit l'humain. Je ne suis pas plus près de rentrer chez moi que le jour où je suis arrivé !

\- Et moi, tu crois que ça m'amuse de passer mes journées à ça ? Tu t'imagines que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ?

\- Et bien moi aussi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, je te signale ! répliqua Max en se penchant pour lui mettre l'index sur le museau. Des trucs où je ne risque pas de me noyer ou de me faire électrocuter toutes les dix secondes !

\- Comme vider des pintes et dormir toute la journée ?

\- Peut-être bien ! Et de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux !

D'un geste aussi pompeux que ridicule, il lança le coin de sa serviette par-dessus son épaule, puis tourna les talons et remonta les escaliers en laissant une flaque d'eau à chaque pas. Dans un soupir fatigué, Twilight éteignit ses appareils et rangea con calepin.

* * *

Une fois séché, Max se dépêcha de s'habiller et de s'équiper pour sortir. Il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, mais il souhaitait encore moins rester au château. Dehors, Poneyville était toujours plongée en plein hiver. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait la ville. L'humain chaussa ses bottes fourrées, enfila ses gants et noua son écharpe – le tout confectionné par Rarity, naturellement – puis quitta le château en direction de la ville.

Contrairement aux animaux du monde normal, les poneys d'Equestria semblaient étrangement surexcités par l'arrivée de la saison froide. Toute la population de la ville semblait s'être donné rendez-vous dehors pour jouer dans la neige, respirer l'air glacial ou étrenner bonnets et écharpes. Des poneys de neige se dressaient à tous les coins de rue, plus ou moins bedonnants et difformes selon le talent du créateur. Sur le chemin vers le centre, Max en croisa un particulièrement laid, que le sculpteur avait cru bon d'affubler d'un balai en guise de queue. Il le contempla un moment, puis lui fit exploser la tête d'un coup de pied.

Alors qu'il reprenait sa route, un projectile le frappa en pleine nuque. Immédiatement, il se figea, épaules voûtées, tandis que des morceaux de neige éclatés se répandaient dans son cou et son dos. Dans une lenteur de film d'horreur, il tourna la tête, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. À une quinzaine de mètres, il aperçut trois pouliches embusquées derrière un arbre une licorne blanche, une terrestre jaune et une pégase orange au crin fuchsia, qui tenait encore une boule dans le creux de con sabot.

\- Désolée, gloussa Scootaloo, un grand sourire sur le visage. J'ai mal visé.

Ses deux comparses ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Maxime se pencha pour ramasser la neige à ses pieds.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien je vais t'apprendre, moi !

Il lança à son tour une boule, qui éclata contre le tronc. Sans cesser de rire, les trois pouliches bondirent et s'enfuirent au galop, poursuivies par le bipède qui continuait à les bombarder. Il finit cependant par trébucher et s'étala de tout son long dans la poudreuse, pour la plus grande joie des trois petites. Un nouveau rire, nettement moins chaleureux, s'éleva alors.

\- Tiens tiens, on dirait que les chouineuses sans talent ont recruté un nouveau membre. Et dire que je vous trouvais déjà ridicules avant...

Maxime, le visage couvert de neige, leva la tête pour voir qui avait osé dire ça. Devant eux se tenaient deux autres pouliches, dont une rose avec un diadème. Il se remit aussitôt debout, poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu peux répéter ça, quart de portion ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, la rose se tourna vers le trio resté en retrait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Vous recrutez vraiment n'importe qui. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez désespérées à ce point.

\- Tu as une vachement grande gueule pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit ! répliqua Max.

\- Applebloom !

Un bruit de cavalcade étouffé par la neige interrompit la dispute. Tous se tournèrent pour découvrir Applejack, qui remontait la route pour les rejoindre. Diamond Tiara et sa comparse en profitèrent pour s'éclipser, non sans lancer un dernier regard moqueur aux trois autres pouliches. Tous les regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Applejack rompe le silence.

\- Applebloom, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu te disputes avec les autres pouliches.

\- Mais on ne se disputait pas, on jouait aux boules de neige avec Maxime.

\- Vous jouiez avec Maxime ? répéta la jument orange, dubitative.

L'humain, au lieu de lui répondre, s'adressa aux pouliches.

\- Pourquoi vous lui laissez vous marcher sur les pieds comme ça ?

Les trois chercheuses se contentèrent de fixer le sol, gênée.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de leur répondre, elles continueraient à se moquer de nous, dit Sweetie Belle.

L'humain croisa les bras, sourcils froncés. Il avait déjà rencontré les trois pouliches plusieurs semaines plus tôt, à la ferme des Apple, et il devait reconnaître qu'il les aimait bien.

\- Vous êtes trois et elles ne sont que deux. Rabattez-leur le caquet une bonne fois et elles vous laisseront tranquilles.

\- Elles n'en valent pas la peine, fit Applebloom.

\- Exactement, appuya sa grande sœur. Mais dites, les filles, vous n'aviez pas dit que vous vouliez faire de nouveaux poneys de neige aujourd'hui ? ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire, comme pour leur changer les idées. Et je suis sûre que Maxime sera ravi de vous aider, pas vrai ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Quoi ?

Sans attendre, les trois pouliches s'élancèrent vers l'étendue de neige la plus proche. Maxime se tourna vers Applejack, poings sur les hanches.

\- Allez, va donc jouer avec elles, grand dadais, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ça leur fera plaisir. Tu as autre chose à faire, de toute façon ?

Même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'air entendu avec lequel elle avait dit ça, Max était forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Entre ça et tourner en rond au château… Sous le regard amusé de la fermière, il alla rejoindre les trois pouliches, déjà occupées à pousser leurs premières boules.

\- Ça va être les plus beaux de tout l'hiver ! chantonna Sweetie Belle.

\- Je vais en faire un en forme de Rainbow Dash, claironna Scootaloo.

\- Et toi, tu vas en faire un comment ? demanda Applebloom à Maxime.

\- Je ne vais rien faire du tout. Les bonshommes de neige, c'est pour les gamins.

\- Oh, allez ! Tu dois en faire un aussi !

\- Applejack a dit que tu devais nous aider ! ajouta Scootaloo.

\- Oui, et tu es obligé de lui obéir !

Maxime s'apprêtait à demander avec véhémence en quoi Applejack avait le droit de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit, avant de se rendre compte que ce genre de discussion ne le mènerait nulle part. Avec un soupir, il se pencha pour assembler à son tour une boule de neige, qu'il commença à faire rouler.

* * *

Les trois pouliches observaient avec circonspection l'œuvre qui se dressait devant elles. Quatre grosses boules de neige étaient empilées les unes sur les autres, de la plus grande à la plus petite, jusqu'à presque deux mètres de hauteur. Des cailloux incrustés dans celle du haut faisaient vaguement penser à un visage, tandis que des branches plantées dans celle en dessous évoquaient deux bras rachitiques surgissant d'un tronc.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas beaucoup à un poney, fit remarquer Sweetie Belle.

\- Ce n'est pas un poney, c'est un bonhomme.

\- Et c'est normal qu'il lui manque des pattes ?

\- Et qu'il soit aussi gros ?

\- Et qu'il n'ait pas de queue ni de crinière ?

Maxime commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez. Histoire de le mettre encore de plus mauvaise humeur, il venait d'apercevoir dans le ciel la forme bleue de Rainbow Dash, qui filait précisément vers eux. Les pouliches firent de grands signes pour l'appeler. Avec une pirouette tape-à-l'œil, elle se laissa tomber au milieu d'elles, sans même soulever un seul flocon.

\- Rainbow, regarde les poneys de neige qu'on a faits ! la pressa Scootaloo. Ils sont beaux, pas vrai ?

\- Beau travail, les filles, les félicita la pégase en leur tapotant le tête. C'est certainement les plus beaux que j'ai...

Elle aperçut alors la sculpture de Max et éclata aussitôt de rire.

\- Bouahaha ! Mais c'est quoi, ce machin ?

\- Le poney de neige de Maxime, répondit Scootaloo, elle aussi amusée.

\- Ce n'est pas un poney ! répéta l'humain, de plus en plus énervé.

\- Ça c'est sûr ! continua la pégase Rainbow, toujours hilare. Avec un peu d'imagination, ça pourrait être une meule de foin avec un visage. Ou alors un gros tas de…

Une boule de neige fonçant dans sa direction l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Elle l'évita avec aisance, avant de se tourner vers Max, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? D'accord, c'est parti ! Écartez-vous, les filles !

\- Non, moi je suis avec Rainbow Dash ! s'écria Scootaloo.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Eh, mais c'est de la triche !

Les protestations de Max furent interrompues par les premiers tirs neigeux du camp adverse, qui l'obligèrent à battre en retraite derrière son bonhomme. Il se dépêcha de confectionner ses propres munitions et se mit à canarder à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'un projectile venu d'en haut s'écrase à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de voler ! lança-t-il à Rainbow, qui s'apprêtait déjà à lui larguer d'autres boules dessus depuis les airs.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui a dit ça ?

\- Moi, je le dis !

Il tira en l'air pour tenter de la toucher, en vain. Dans une nouvelle embardée, la pégase fila attraper un nuage qui passait par là. D'un grand coup de sabot, elle fit s'abattre sur Maxime une couche de dix centimètres de poudreuse. Les pouliches en profitèrent pour contourner ses défenses et l'attaquer à revers, mais l'humain eut le temps de les voir venir et de les charger avant qu'elles n'attaquent. Tous les quatre s'élancèrent au pas de course avant de s'affaler au sol, le visage dans la neige. Juste à côté, les voix moqueuses de Diamond Tiara et Silver Spoon s'élevèrent à nouveau.

\- Tu nous imagines, nous, nous roulez par terre comme des cochons ? lança la première.

\- Qui sait, ce sera peut-être ça qu'elles auront comme marques, ricana la seconde.

Deux boules de neige en pleine figure les empêchèrent d'en dire plus.

* * *

\- Je vais faire un tour au Sugarcube Corner, annonça Spike et enfilant son écharpe. Tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, répondit Twilight depuis l'étage. Par contre, est-ce que tu pourrais passer à la papeterie en revenant ? Il faudrait commander de nouveaux parchemins. Et jette un œil au cas où tu croiserais Maxime. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il aille encore passer toute la journée dans un bar.

\- D'accord, je verrais si je le vois.

Depuis son bureau, Twilight entendit la porte d'ouvrir puis se refermer aussitôt. Cependant, au bout de seulement trente secondes, elle s'ouvrit à nouveau.

\- Twilight !

Lorsque la jeune princesse descendit voir ce qui se passait, elle trouva son assistant sur le seuil, couvert de neige, comme s'il venait d'échapper de justesse à une avalanche.

* * *

La bataille aux abords du centre avait pris des proportions dantesques depuis qu'au moins une quinzaine de poneys avaient rejoint la mêlée. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de camps, chaque poney touché par une boule se contentant de répliquer au hasard.

Au milieu du champ de bataille, Maxime, terré derrière une muraille de neige improvisée, canardait tout ce qui passait à portée. Il était considérablement avantagé par rapport aux poneys terrestres, dont les sabots les ralentissaient dans la confection de leurs boules, par contre la magie des licornes et les attaques aériennes des pégases lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Au milieu des projectiles volant en tous sens, il repéra la silhouette bleue de Rainbow Dash, qui atterrissait pour faire le plein de munitions. Sans attendre, il ramassa toutes les boules qui lui restaient, inspira un grand coup puis fonça dans sa direction.

Les projectiles glacés fusaient autour de lui comme des boulets de canon. L'un le toucha à l'épaule, suivi d'un autre qui éclata contre sa cuisse, cependant il continua de courir. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il voyait Rainbow Dash devant lui, les pattes chargées de boules, prête à décoller. Il attrapa une des siennes, plia le bras pour la lancer, mais au même moment un autre projectile lancé par il ne savait qui le toucha à l'arrière de la tête. Des étoiles bleues et rouges éclatèrent devant ses yeux tandis qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Tel un majestueux animal fauché par un chasseur, il chuta dans la couche blanche. D'autres boules le touchèrent à différents endroits, leurs explosions de poudreuse nimbant la scène d'un halo blanc irréel. Entraîné par son élan, il fut traîné sur encore quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter juste devant un empilement de quatre énormes boules, planté comme un totem au milieu du champs de bataille. Alors que Rainbow Dash, un sourire sauvage sur le visage, s'approchait pour lui donne le coup de grâce, un éclair violet éclata au-dessus d'eux.

\- Ça suffit !

Au son de la voix magiquement amplifiée de Twilight, tous s'immobilisèrent. L'alicorne s'était téléportée en plein milieu de la mêlée, en immobilisant par magie les boules encore en l'air. Quelques-unes, cependant, située hors de portée de son sort, continuèrent leur course. L'une d'elle heurta le sommet de ce qui restait du bonhomme de neige de Maxime, au pied duquel gisait à présent le bipède. Avec horreur, l'humain étalé au sol vit la boule d'en haut vaciller, puis basculer dans le vide et lui tomber droit sur la tête.

* * *

Une bonne odeur de fruits et de pâtisseries chaudes flottait dans l'air, dominant pour un moment le parfum de bois et de paille qui flottait habituellement dans la maison des Apple. Réunis autour de la table de la cuisine, une dizaine de convives savouraient leur goûter avec bonne humeur, dans cette chaude ambiance de repas de famille qu'on ne retrouve qu'à la campagne. Les plus affamés entamaient déjà leur deuxième ou troisième part de tarte tandis que les autres, rassasiés, discutaient joyeusement en sirotant leur cidre. Assis au coin de la table, Maxime déposa devant lui le plat désormais vide de la tarte qu'il venait de finir. Applejack, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Alors, on était affamé, pas vrai ?

En guise de réponse, l'humain poussa le plat vide vers le centre de la table. Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais les tartes aux pommes de Granny Smith étaient de loin les meilleures qu'il ait jamais goûtées. Mal, mais pas aussi mal tout de même que l'œil au beurre noir que lui avait valu la chute en pleine figure d'une boule de neige de dix kilos, un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt. Chacun, cependant, à l'exception peut-être de Rainbow Dash, veillait à ne pas trop le faire remarquer, Twilight ayant jugé que c'était là une juste punition pour la pagaille qu'il avait causée en ville. Les poneys qui avaient participé à la bataille, pourtant, semblaient s'être plutôt bien amusés. Encore un des étranges effets de l'hiver à Poneyville…

\- De toute façon, vous avec bien fait d'en profiter aujourd'hui, parce que nettoyage de l'hiver commence la semaine prochaine, continua la fermière. Et tout le monde doit participer !

\- Ah non, moi je passe mon tour, fit Max, le nez dans sa chope de cidre.

La jument au chapeau croisa le regard de Twilight, assise en face d'elle, avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Il y aura de la tarte pour tous les participants, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Maxime la fixa quelques secondes, puis tendit le bras vers un autre plat pour prendre une nouvelle part.

\- On verra bien...


	16. Épisode 15 - Quatre pieds gauches

Épisode 15 : Quatre pieds gauches

C'était en cristal. Ça brillait de toutes les couleurs. Ça faisait des bruits qu'on entend que dans les dessins animés. Depuis qu'il était chez les poneys, Maxime avait fini par s'habituer à les voir parler, voler et faire léviter des choses. Il arrivait même à ne presque plus s'étonner de voir Pinkie Pie sortir les objets les plus improbables de sa crinière ou engloutir des gâteaux plus gros qu'elle. Mais ça, il n'avait pas encore réussi à s'y faire.

Ce matin-là, la carte de la salle aux trônes s'était à nouveau activée. C'était déjà la troisième fois depuis qu'il était là. À chaque fois qu'elle s'allumait, le château entier se mettait à bourdonner et à luire comme un lustre, et ça ne s'arrêtait que lorsque Twilight et ses amies posaient leurs derrières autour de la table. Parfois elles étaient appelées toutes les six, d'autres fois seulement deux ou trois, comme si elles étaient tirées au sort. Cette fois-là, toute la bande étaient réunie. Les six ponettes, chacune assise sur son trône, scrutaient la carte holographique à la recherche de leur destination. Maxime, debout dans un coin de la pièce, contemplait la scène avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez forcé à sortir du lit ? grommela-t-il.

\- Personne ne t'a forcé, répliqua Twilight sans même le regarder. On ne t'a même pas appelé, je te signale.

L'humain, boudeur, fourra ses mains dans ses poches. En réalité, c'était le bruit que faisait la carte en s'allumant qui l'avait réveillé. Son habituel mal de crâne l'ayant une nouvelle fois empêché de se rendormir, il avait décidé d'aller manifester son mécontentement auprès des ponettes réunies en bas. Ces dernières, hélas, ne faisaient qu'à peine attention à lui.

\- C'est vers l'ouest, du côté de San Fransabot, remarqua Twilight. En prenant le train, nous y serons avant midi. Ça vous va, les filles ?

Les cinq autres approuvèrent avec enthousiasme.

\- Ça va être réglé en deux coups de cuillère à pot, fanfaronna Rainbow Dash. Avec un peu de chance, on sera revenues d'ici ce soir.

\- Nous verrons bien, répondit la jeune princesse. Rendez-vous à la gare dès que vous serez prêtes.

Les autres approuvèrent à nouveau puis quittèrent la salle en file indienne. Avant de sortir, Twilight se tourna vers Max, toujours occupé à bouder dans son coin. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle le fixa avec sérieux, comme si elle soupesait le pour et le contre d'une décision importante.

\- Tu vas rester seul ici avec Spike jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne, déclara-t-elle. Tu vas être sage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne déclenches pas de catastrophe, tu ne détruis rien, tu ne te bats avec personne. C'est compris ?

\- Mouais, je vais essayer, grommela le bipède.

\- J'espère bien. Spike est en ville pour faire des commandes, il devrait être revenu pour midi. Je vais lui laisser un mot pour lui expliquer. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous en aurons, je le préviendrai quand je le saurai. D'ici là, pas de bêtises.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et trotta jusqu'à son bureau pour se préparer. Une dizaine des minutes plus tard, elle quittait le château pour rejoindre ses amies à la gare. Maxime la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, il remonta l'escalier en direction de sa chambre. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le réveiller, peut-être arriverait-il à se rendormir. Il pourrait même dormir toute la journée, s'il le voulait. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, il ronflait déjà.

* * *

Ça faisait du bruit. Ça résonnait. Même en plein songe, ça lui perçait les tympans. Il s'efforça de l'ignorer et se replonger dans le sommeil, en vain. Il avait mal refermé les rideaux et la lumière du jour l'éblouissait à travers ses paupières closes. Par-dessus tout, ce satané bruit ne voulait pas cesser. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa, l'oreille tendue.

Ce n'était pas le bruit de la carte qui s'activait, cette fois. C'était plus aigu, plus net, mais en même temps désagréablement insistant. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que son esprit encore à moitié endormi finit par identifier l'origine de ce tintamarre : la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. D'un geste rageur, il attrapa sa robe de chambre, l'enfila sans la refermer, puis quitta la chambre en direction du hall, le pas lourd et le front bas. Il se sentait encore plus fatigué et migraineux que quand il s'était recouché. Il répétait mentalement la tirade d'insultes qu'il comptait adresser au responsable de ce chahut lorsque, en s'engageant dans l'escalier, son pied s'accrocha au pan de son peignoir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lever le bras que déjà il trébuchait en avant.

Dehors, face à la porte, un terrestre en uniforme de facteur attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Il avait sonné pendant une bonne minute avant d'enfin entendre du bruit à l'intérieur. En réalité, cela ressemblait plutôt à la chute saccadée d'un objet lourd, agrémentée des borborygmes les plus divers. Intrigué, il approcha l'oreille du panneau pour mieux entendre, avant d'aussitôt bondir en arrière. La porte venait de s'ouvrir, révélant une grande créature débraillée au regard haineux, les cheveux en pagaille, le souffle court. Le terrestre n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà cette être étrange se mettait à crier.

\- La princesse n'est pas là, revenez un autre jour !

Sans attendre de réponse, il claqua la porte avec violence. L'étalon resta immobile quelques secondes, étonné, puis approcha à nouveau sa patte de la sonnette. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de voir la même créature surgir une deuxième fois, fulminante.

\- Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne !

\- C'est que… j'ai un colis pour la princesse Sparkle, se risqua le poney.

\- Elle n'est pas là, j'ai dit !

\- Mais… j'ai simplement besoin que quelqu'un signe le bon de réception, continua prudemment l'équidé. Tenez, regardez…

Il désigna de la patte le paquet posé à côté de lui, avant de sortir un papier et un crayon de sa sacoche. Maxime s'en saisit aussitôt, gribouilla quelque chose d'illisible en bas de la feuille puis balança le tout dans les pattes du poney. Il attrapa ensuite le colis et re-claqua la porte. De l'autre côté, le facteur, sa mission accomplie, se dépêcha de détaler.

À l'intérieur, Maxime monta jusqu'au salon. Sans le moindre ménagement, il lança le paquet sur la table et se laissa tomber dans le divan. Il avait encore mal partout à cause de sa chute dans les escaliers. Autour de lui, le château étaient complètement silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, il se surprit même à guetter le son de sa propre respiration. Au milieu de ce silence, son regard était attiré par le paquet posé sur la table, en face de lui. Il finit par tendre le bras pour l'attraper.

C'était un paquet de la taille d'un dictionnaire, emballé dans du papier brun. Sur l'étiquette, on pouvait lire les mots suivants, soigneusement écrits à la plume :

 _Princesse Twilight Sparkle, Château de l'Amitié, Poneyville._

De l'autre côté, un gros sceau en forme de soleil faisait office d'adresse d'expéditeur. Avec un soupir énervé, Maxime reposa le paquet sur la table. Vu la forme et le poids du paquet, ce ne pouvait être qu'un livre. Était-ce donc pour ça qu'on l'avait réveillé ? Puisque c'était ainsi, il pouvait bien se permettre d'au moins y jeter un œil. Trente secondes plus tard, l'emballage de papier brun gisait au sol, déchiré. Max tenait devant lui la lettre qu'il avait trouvée dedans.

 _Ma chère Twilight,_

 _Comme tu me l'avais demandé, voici le grimoire de Faranel de Cavalera, issu de ma bibliothèque privée. J'espère que tu y trouveras les informations que tu cherches. Garde-le aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin ; je te fais confiance pour t'en servir avec sagesse._

 _Avec mes meilleurs compliments,_

 _Célestia_

La couverture du livre était couverte de symboles tarabiscotés gravés à l'encre dorée. Maxime l'ouvrit et tourna la première page, mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus. La page suivante était également vierge, ainsi que celle d'après. Il feuilleta rapidement le reste, sans rien voir d'autre que des feuillets blancs. L'énervement le gagnait à nouveau. C'était donc pour ça que le monde entier s'acharnait à l'empêcher de dormir ? Un bouquin vide ? Et bien il allait le remplir, lui. Le temps d'aller chercher de quoi écrire au bureau et il était déjà de retour, la plume en l'air au-dessus de la première page. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à quelle grossièreté il allait pouvoir écrire, une goutte d'encre se détacha de la pointe et tomba sur le papier. Cependant, au lieu d'y faire une tache, elle disparut presque aussitôt, comme aspirée par la feuille. Maxime, surpris, reposa sa plume et se pencha sur le livre. Le feuillet était toujours entièrement blanc, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils, pensif. Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Avec un petit sourire, il reprit sa plume et commença à écrire.

 _« Je m'appelle Harry Potter. »_

Les mots restèrent visibles une seconde avant de disparaître. D'autres apparurent un instant plus tard, sous le regard fasciné de l'humain.

 _« Non, c'est faux. Vous vous appelez Maxime Gillet-Lefebvre. »_

L'excitation de Max retomba aussitôt. Sans attendre, il posa à nouveau sa plume sur le papier.

 _« Et je peux savoir comment tu le sais, bouquin ? »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à apparaître

 _« Je ne suis pas un livre ordinaire. Je possède le pouvoir de lire dans l'esprit de ceux qui me consultent. Dès l'instant où vous m'avez ouvert, j'ai su qui vous étiez et d'où vous veniez. »_

 _« Ah oui ? Et tu peux me le dire, d'où je viens ? »_

 _« Vous ne venez pas d'Equestria. Vous n'êtes pas un poney. Vous êtes un humain venu d'un autre monde. Vous êtes arrivé à Poneyville il y a 178 jours et depuis vous cherchez un moyen de rentrer chez vous. »_

Max laissa retomber sa plume et se cala dans le sofa, sourcils froncés. Ça ne l'amusait plus du tout. Il s'apprêtait à refermer le livre quand une nouvelle phrase apparut.

 _« Je peux vous aider, vous savez. »_

L'humain hésita un instant avant de répondre.

 _« M'aider à rentrer chez moi ? »_

 _« Vous aider à être plus heureux. Vous êtes malheureux parce que vous êtes un humain prisonnier dans un monde de poneys. Je connais un moyen de régler ce problème. »_

Max hésita à nouveau.

 _« C'est sérieux ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? »_

 _« Absolument pas. Je possède de nombreux pouvoirs. Si vous êtes d'accord, je peux m'en servir pour vous aider. »_

Maxime posa sa plume et leva le regard vers le plafond, pensif. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Vu comment s'étaient terminées ses précédentes tentatives pour regagner son monde, mieux valait y réfléchir à deux fois. Un coin de son esprit se demandait même s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre le retour de Twilight pour lui demander son avis. Cependant, d'un autre côté, l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Les expériences de l'alicorne ne donnaient aucun résultat et il n'aurait peut-être plus d'autre occasion avant longtemps. Sans doute valait-il mieux prendre le risque tant qu'il le pouvait. Sa décision prise, il reprit la plume.

 _« Que voulez-vous en échange ? »_

 _« Rien du tout. Le rôle d'un livre est d'apporter aide et satisfaction à ceux qui le consultent. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été créé. »_

Ça semblait logique. De toute façon, Max voyait mal ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou donner en échange. Le frisson de l'impatience le gagnait. Il n'avait plus envie de perdre son temps en palabres.

 _« C'est bon, allez-y. Je suis prêt. »_

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le livre réponde. Cette fois, les mots étaient tracés en lettres d'or, comme les symboles sur la couverture.

 _« Vos désirs sont des ordres. Il en sera fait tel que vous l'avez demandé. »_

Le livre se mit ensuite à briller. D'autres symboles apparaissaient sur la page. L'air dans la pièce vibrait autour de lui. Max eut l'étrange impression de quitter le sol et de se mettre à flotter. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, un flash blanc illumina le salon.

* * *

La première chose que Max aperçut en ouvrant les yeux, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut les pieds d'une table. Il se trouvait par terre, au milieu d'une sorte de salon. Le sol était dur comme du cristal ce même cristal dont étaient faits les murs, le plafond, les meubles. Ce salon, il le connaissait : c'était celui du château de Twilight. Un frisson de colère lui parcourut l'échine. Il tenta de lever le bras pour se remettre debout, mais il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son corps ne bougeait pas normalement. Certaines articulations semblaient avoir été déplacées ou remontées à l'envers, voir les deux. Il ne sentait plus ses vêtements sur lui, ni ses chaussures à ses pieds. Il avait même l'impression de ne plus en avoir du tout, de pieds. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à bouger ses doigts. Et quelle était cette protubérance large et poilue qui pointait entre ses deux yeux ?

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux. Il savait ce que c'était. Il l'avait déjà vue, une fois, plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Comme lors de cette autre fois, sa gorge se serra, prête à lancer un nouveau cri d'horreur.

* * *

Spike vérifia une dernière fois sa liste, puis reprit tranquillement le chemin du château. Toutes les commandes de Twilight étaient faites, et il avait même eu le temps de passer à la boutique de BD pour acheter le dernier Power Ponies. Son magazine sous le bras, il remontait sans se presser la rue qui menait à l'arbre de cristal. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, un bruit curieux se fit entendre à l'intérieur. L'assistant s'arrêta un moment, l'oreille tendue, puis entra en silence et remonta prudemment l'escalier. D'autres bruits s'élevaient, comme un claquement de cavalcade. Un fois au salon, le jeune reptile s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.

Devant lui, un terrestre châtain avec une crinière en brosse galopait en tous sens, au milieu des canapés et des meubles renversés. En réalité, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'il essayait de galoper, car il ne contrôlait visiblement qu'assez mal les mouvements de ses pattes. Il ne cessait de trébucher ou de se cogner aux objets, tout en poussant de vagues cris inarticulés.

\- Euh, je peux vous aider ? tenta l'assistant d'un ton poli.

L'autre, toujours lancé au pas de course, se fracassa tête la première contre le mur. Ce ne fut que lorsque Spike s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever qu'il sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence.

\- Spike, il faut que tu m'aides ! beugla-t-il en s'agrippant à lui.

\- D'accord, mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Mais c'est moi, andouille !

L'assistant fronça les sourcils. Il m'appréciait que moyennent de se faire traiter d'andouille par des inconnus. Vu l'état d'excitation de son interlocuteur, il avait certainement affaire à un fou. Cependant, à bien y regarder, cela ressemblait davantage à de la panique qu'à de la folie. Plus il observait cet étrange étalon, plus il lui trouvait un air familier. Il lui rappelait même vaguement quelqu'un.

\- Maxime ? tenta-t-il.

Le regard à la fois soulagé et affolé que lui rendit l'autre confirma ses soupçons. Spike fit le tour de la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une explication.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Où est Twilight ?

\- Elle n'est pas là, bégaya l'autre. Elle… je… la carte… le facteur… les escaliers…

Spike décida de ne pas insister. De toute évidence, son interlocuteur n'était pas en état de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait cependant mentionné la carte. Sans geste brusque, l'assistant se glissa hors de la pièce et trotta vers la salle aux trônes. Une lettre à son attention l'attendait sur la table.

 _Cher Spike,_

 _Les filles et moi sommes parties pour San Fransabot. La carte s'est activée ce matin et nous y a envoyées toutes les six pour une nouvelles mission. Je ne sais pas encore quand nous rentrerons ; je te préviendrai dès que je le saurai. Je te fais confiance pour garder le château d'ici là._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Twilight_

 _P.S. : Veille à ce que Maxime ne fasse pas de bêtises._

Spike regarda au verso, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas un mot sur Maxime transformé en poney. Si elle ne le mentionnait pas, c'était que cela devait s'être produit après qu'elle soit partie. De nouveaux bruits de collision lui parvenaient du salon. Maxime avait réussi à se relever et avait recommencé à se cogner contre les murs.

\- Arrête, tu vas te faire mal, fit l'assistant après l'avoir rejoint.

\- La ferme ! Il faut que je sorte de là !

\- Si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce qui s'est passé ?

Maxime, épuisé, se laissa tomber au sol, les pattes en désordre.

\- Beuh… La sonnette m'a réveillé, j'ai ouvert la porte, c'était le facteur, je lui ai gueulé dessus, après j'ai ouvert le colis, et puis…

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose de crucial.

\- Le bouquin ! Où il est ?

Il tourna la tête en tous sens, jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait : un gros livre qui gisait ouvert sur le sol, à côté de la table renversée. Il rampa tant bien que mal pour se planter devant et recommença à crier.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait, crétin ?!

Le livre semblait avoir compris qu'on s'adressait à lui. Sans que personne n'ait besoin d'écrire, la réponse apparut sur la page.

 _« Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que vous aider. Vous étiez malheureux d'être un humain parmi les poneys. Ce n'est plus le cas, désormais. Votre problème est réglé. »_

\- Mais ce n'était pas ça mon problème !

 _« Si, ça l'était, vous ne l'aviez simplement pas encore réalisé. »_

\- La ferme ! Tu vas me retransformer tout de suite, sinon je te réduis en confettis !

 _« Votre colère n'a pas lieu d'être. Vous devriez être heureux, à présent. »_

\- Je le serai après t'avoir réduit en charpie, saleté !

Il s'apprêtait déjà à exécuter sa sentence quand Spike attrapa l'ouvrage pour le mettre hors de portée.

\- C'est ce livre qui t'a transformé ?

\- Oui, et il ferait mieux d'annuler ça tout de suite s'il tient à rester entier !

Spike ne répondit pas. Son regard alternait entre les pages blanches du grimoire et le poney qu'était devenu Maxime. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la croupe de l'ex-humain, il ne put retenir un gloussement.

\- Si tu rigoles, je te fais bouffer ta crête, cracha Max.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est ta marque de beauté.

Max leva les sourcils. La marque de beauté, ce dessin ridicule que les équidés de ce monde arboraient sur leur arrière-train. Il courba tant bien que mal le cou en direction de sa croupe. Sur sa fesse apparaissait désormais l'image d'une chope à bière débordante de mousse.

\- Au moins, avec ça, on est certain que c'est bien toi, fit remarquer Spike.

\- On s'en fout ! Il faut trouver un moyen de me retransformer !

Le petit dragon se tâta la crête. Il n'en connaissait aucun. Il y en avait certainement dans les livres de Twilight, mais il leur faudrait des jours entiers pour en trouver un, sans compter qu'aucun d'eux n'était capable de lancer de sort.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre que Twilight revienne, suggéra-t-il.

\- Pas question !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Elles n'en ont certainement pas pour longtemps.

\- Parce qu'il est hors de question de passer une minute de plus là-dedans !

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu n'as pas envie qu'elle te voie comme ça ? ricana l'assistant.

Max serra les dents. Il imaginait déjà la scène. Spike se frotta le menton, plongé en pleine réflexion.

\- À part elle, je ne connais personne qui pourrait t'aider. Enfin, sauf peut-être…

Maxime dressa involontairement les oreilles.

* * *

\- Je vous interdis de rigoler !

\- Veuillez pardonner mon amusement, mais cette situation est très cocasse, vraiment.

\- Non, elle ne l'est pas !

Mais visiblement, si, elle l'était, puisque Zécora semblait n'arriver qu'à grand peine à s'empêcher de rire. Maxime, assis sur son tabouret, grinça des dents de plus belle.

Il leur avait fallu une demi-heure pour traverser Poneyville jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, et plus du double pour traverser les bois. Entre le sentier qui leur jouait des tours et Max qui trébuchait tous les dix mètres, la promenade avait été plus que pénible. Aucun des poneys qu'ils avaient croisés en ville n'avait semblé le reconnaître, cependant Zécora avait très vite compris de qui il s'agissait. Pour l'heure, tous trois étaient réunis au centre de la hutte. L'endroit n'avaient pas changé d'un poil depuis la dernière fois que l'humain y avait mis les pieds. Cette fois, cependant, la propriétaire des lieux ne lui avait pas proposé de thé.

\- Il dit que c'est ça qui l'a transformé, expliqua Spike en tendant le grimoire.

La jument zébrée observa un moment les symboles sur la couverture, puis tourna quelques pages, un sourire en coin.

\- Un livre joueur de tours, on dirait. Voulez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes, s'il-vous-plait ?

Comme si la question lui était adressée, le livre se mit à écrire.

 _« Je suis le grimoire du grand Faranel de Cavalera. Mon rôle est de venir en aide à ceux qui me consultent. »_

\- Tu parles d'une aide ! cracha Max.

 _« Je n'ai fait que ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Voyez vous-même. »_

Les mots qu'il avait échangés avec Maxime apparurent alors.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé ça ! beugla Max sans même lire. Cette saloperie m'a arnaqué !

\- Et bien… Tu lui as quand même dit que tu étais d'accord, fit remarquer Spike. En plus, ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas ouvert le paquet.

\- Oh, ça va, tu l'aurais fait aussi !

\- Non, certainement pas !

\- Allons, tâchons de nous calmer, tempéra Zécora. Voyons plutôt les choses d'un autre côté. La situation est-elle aussi terrible que vous le racontez ?

Maxime leva le sourcil, un éclair dans le regard.

\- Vous rigolez, là, j'espère ?

La jument zébrée se contenta de sourire ; le genre de sourire dont la seule fonction semble être d'énerver ceux à qui on les adresse.

\- Bon, histoire que ce soit bien clair, fit Max en se dressant du mieux qu'il put. Il est hors de question que je passe une seconde de plus comme ça !

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Spike. Il a raison, ce serait plus simple. Au moins, tu arrêterais de te cogner la tête en haut des portes…

\- N'y pense même pas, martela Max en lui plantant son sabot dans le museau. D'abord je deviens comme eux, ensuite je pense comme eux, et avant même de m'en rendre compte j'oublie qui je suis et d'où je viens et je passe le reste de ma vie ici à brouter du gazon !

\- Eux ?

\- Oui, eux ! Alors maintenant, toi et la reine des rimes vous allez trouver un moyen de me retransformer, et fissa !

Spike et Zécora échangèrent un regard. La zèbre n'avait pas l'air de se sentir vexée.

\- Je n'en ai aucunement le pouvoir, contrairement à ce grimoire, fit-elle d'un air trop parfaitement désolé pour être complètement sincère. Avez-vous simplement pensé à le lui demander ? Cela me semble être la solution la plus censée.

\- Pour qu'il me transforme en un truc encore plus débile ? Non merci !

\- Pourtant je suis certaine qu'il le ferait avec gentillesse, si vous le lui demandez… avec politesse.

Les oreilles de Max se dressèrent.

\- Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers, là ! C'est à moi d'être poli, maintenant ? Ce serait plutôt à cette saleté de s'excuser !

 _« Sachez que je suis tout à fait disposé à vous ramener à votre état initial, si vous m'en faites la demande. »_

\- La ferme ! Tu peux toujours courir !

 _« Je suis un livre, je ne peux pas courir. »_

Un tic fit frémir la joue du poney. Ce ne fut que de justesse que Spike attrapa le livre, avant que le coup de patte que lui avait asséné l'ex-bipède ne l'expédie dans le feu. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Max avait déjà filé par la porte. Le petit dragon s'avança pour le suivre, mais Zécora lui posa le sabot sur la poitrine pour l'arrêter. Sur le sentier, devant la maison, la silhouette maladroite de l'humain-poney s'éloignait dans les ombres.

* * *

Maxime marchait droit devant lui, sans se soucier d'où il allait. Chaque arbre qu'il croisait semblait avoir décidé de dresser exprès ses racines pour le faire trébucher. Il écarta avec rage les branches d'un buisson, mais en se rabattant elles lui frappèrent la croupe et s'emmêlèrent dans sa queue. Tiré en arrière, il trébucha à nouveau et s'affala à plat ventre sur le sol, dans la boue et les feuilles mortes. Il tourna la tête, prêt à pester tout son saoul contre l'arbuste, mais, quand son regard se posa sur le ridicule dessin qui ornait désormais son arrière-train, il s'arrêta. Déjà, sa poitrine se serrait, sa gorge se nouait. Il renifla, lâcha un gémissement pitoyable, puis éclata en sanglots.

C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis des années ; de tristesse, pas de douleur. Coincé dans il ne savait quelle dimension, sans espoir d'un jour rentrer chez lui, et désormais transformé en cheval nain mutant, dans ces bois lugubres, de la gadoue plein la figure… Oui, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Qui s'en souciait, de toute façon ? Il était aussi seul dans cette forêt qu'au milieu de tous ces poneys idiots. Pendant de longues minutes, le bruit de ses sanglots s'éleva entre les arbres.

* * *

Spike avait reposé le livre sur la table, entre les paquets d'herbes séchées et les bocaux. Son regard alternait entre la porte encore ouverte et Zécora, occupée à faire bouillir de l'eau. La jument zébrée ne semblait pas inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Il a simplement besoin d'être seul un moment pour réfléchir.

\- Il ne réfléchit jamais, répondit le petit reptile.

Zécora se contenta de sourire, sans quitter sa bouilloire des yeux. Un bruit sur le pas de la porte les fit soudain se retourner. Maxime franchissait le seuil, le visage couvert de boue et des feuilles mortes plein les pattes. Il adressa immédiatement son regard le plus noir à la zèbre et au dragon, comme pour les mettre au défi d'oser dire quoi que ce soit, puis avança vers la table, face au livre. Il inspira un grand coup, museau froncé, puis se racla la gorge.

\- Monsieur le grimoire, je vous serais infiniment reconnaissant si vous vouliez bien me retransformer en humain, comme je l'étais avant.

Il inspira à nouveau, dents serrées, tempes frémissantes.

\- S'il-vous-plait.

Comment un livre sans visage peut arriver à sourire reste un mystère, mais c'est pourtant bien l'impression que celui ouvert sur la table donna.

 _« Vos désirs sont des ordres. Il en sera fait tel que vous l'avez demandé. »_

Comme la fois précédente, la page se mit à briller et à se couvrir de symboles. Un flash blanc éclata, et Max ferma les yeux.

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Il y avait du bruit. Ça sentait le thé, les fleurs et les épices. Un feu brûlait près de lui, à quelques mètres. Deux personnes parlaient non loin. Le glouglou d'un récipient qu'on remplit se fit entendre, suivi du tintement d'une tasse sur sa soucoupe.

Quand Max rouvrit les paupières, la première chose qu'il vit furent les branches qui servaient de poutres au plafond. Des étagères couvertes d'une collection de bocaux étaient également visibles. Dans un coin étaient accrochés ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des masques africains. Les odeurs qui emplissaient la hutte lui chatouillaient les narines. En fronçant les sourcils, il approcha sa main pour se gratter le nez, avant de s'immobiliser. La main, le nez… Il se redressa comme un ressort, bras tendus devant lui. De vrais bras, avec de vraies mains et de vrais doigts au bout. Devant lui, assis à table, Spike et Zécora sirotaient tranquillement leur thé. La jument zébrée, sa tasse posée devant elle, lui adressa un grand sourire. Porté par un irrépressible élan de joie, l'humain se mit debout et se jeta sur elle.

\- Oh, merci ! éclata-t-il en la soulevant de son tabouret pour l'enlacer. Merci, merci, merci, merci !

Son regard croisa alors celui de Spike, qui semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il reposa aussitôt Zécora, inspira et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je compte sur vous pour ne raconter ça à personne, fit-il en levant le menton.

Zécora sourit à nouveau. Elle passa le sabot sur la couverture du grimoire, posé à côté du service à thé.

\- Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il était désolé. Il ne souhaitait en rien vous importuner.

Maxime fronça les sourcils. Avant qu'il ne réponde, la jument zébrée poussa une tasse vers lui. L'humain tendit la main mais, au lieu de prendre la tasse que la zèbre lui offrait, il attrapa celle qu'elle avait devant elle, y versa deux grandes cuillerées de sucre et la vida d'un trait.

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps. Spike avait rejoint sa chambre depuis environ une heure, mais Maxime, comme d'habitude, avait préféré rester traîner au salon. Une paire de bouteilles vides trônait sur la table, à la lueur du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Le bipède, le tison à la main, secouait les bûches pour raviver les flammes. Quand ce fut fait, il s'avança vers la table. Le grimoire y était posé, ouvert, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Lorsque le regard de l'humain se posa sur le livre, de nouvelles phrases apparurent.

 _« Je vous présente à nouveau mes excuses concernant cette regrettable confusion. Je n'avais à cœur que de vous venir en aide. »_

Maxime se pencha pour attraper la plume.

 _« Je le sais. »_

 _« Puis-je en conclure que vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »_

L'humain resta un moment immobile, la plume en main. Sans répondre, il referma le livre et le ré-emballa avec soin, sans oublier de glisser le mot de Célestia dedans. Il vida ensuite ce qui restait au fond de sa bouteille puis quitta le salon en direction du bureau de Twilight, où il déposa le paquet.

* * *

L'alicorne et ses amies revinrent le lendemain matin, fatiguées mais satisfaites. Lorsque la jeune princesse retrouva son château, Spike était occupé à astiquer les meubles.

\- Mission accomplie, déclara-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. Et ici, rien de neuf ?

\- Non, rien, répondit le petit dragon. Une journée parfaitement normale.

\- Et Maxime ? Pas de désastre, pas de bagarre, pas de catastrophe ?

\- Non, rien du tout, répondit l'assistant, sans quitter son plumeau des yeux. Il est encore en train de…

Au même moment, un hurlement retentit à l'étage. D'un même mouvement, la jeune princesse et son assistant tournèrent la tête vers le couloir.

\- On dirait qu'il est réveillé, constata le petit reptile.

D'autres hurlements retentirent. Twilight soupira puis se leva et quitta la pièce en direction des escaliers. Une fois en haut, elle constata que les cris ne venaient pas de la chambre de Maxime, mais de la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? fit-elle en ouvrant la porte. On dirait que tu as vu un…

Elle ne termina pas sa question. Maxime, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, se tenait debout face au miroir, le regard fixé à mi-hauteur de son reflet. En haut de sa cuisse apparaissait une étrange forme foncée, que Twilight ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vue. C'était une sorte de grande tache de naissance, au dessin étrangement familier. Maxime semblait ne pas pouvoir en détacher le regard. Il ferma les paupières pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Sur sa fesse apparaissait désormais le dessin d'une chope à bière débordante de mousse.


	17. Épisode 16 - La peau des fesses

Épisode 16 : La peau des fesses

\- C'est extraordinaire ! Absolument extraordinaire !

Maxime était loin d'être du même avis. Extraordinairement stupide, d'accord extraordinairement énervant, indéniablement mais extraordinaire tout court, certainement pas. Pour l'heure, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus gênant : que quelqu'un s'intéresse autant à ses fesses ou que le quelqu'un en question soit une licorne ailée mauve pastel.

\- Une marque de beauté sur une créature autre qu'un poney, continua la jeune princesse. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une chose pareille.

\- Ce n'est pas une marque de beauté, c'est juste une foutue tache !

Cependant, pour Twilight, c'était évident : le dessin en forme de chope à bière qui ornait la croupe de l'humain depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé changé en poney était une authentique marque de beauté. Les dix bains qu'il avait pris et la panoplie de brosses et de savons qu'il avait employée dans l'espoir de la faire disparaître ne l'avaient même pas faite pâlir. Il aurait même essayé le solvant à peinture si l'alicorne ne l'en avait pas empêché. La jeune princesse avait bien entendu froncé les sourcils lorsque Max et Spike, dos au mur, avaient été forcés de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé en son absence, mais l'enthousiasme avait rapidement pris le dessus. L'étude des marques de beauté, Maxime l'avait appris, était une de ses spécialités, et l'humain représentait désormais pour elle un objet d'étude significativement plus intéressant qu'avant.

\- Il faut que je montre ça à la princesse, fit Twilight en faisant voler l'appareil photo vers elle.

\- Ah non, pas question ! Mes fesses, c'est privé !

\- Mais enfin, il faut que les gens voient ça ! Je pourrais même en faire un article ! « _Première apparition constatée d'une marque de beauté chez une créature non équestre._ » Ce serait vraiment…

\- Non, ça ne le serait pas ! Cherche plutôt un moyen de faire disparaître cette saleté !

Twilight leva les sourcils, aussi surprise que s'il lui avait demandé de changer la couleur du ciel.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ridicule ! Tu me vois me promener avec un tatouage en forme de chope sur le cul ?

\- Ce n'est pas un tatouage, c'est ta marque, expliqua patiemment la ponette. C'est ce qui représente ton talent spécial, ce qui te définit, ce qui te rend unique. Et dans ton cas, ça semble être…

Un gloussement amusé l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, au grand déplaisir de Max.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne peux plus boire quoi que ce soit sans penser à ça, maintenant !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, et de toute façon je n'y peux rien. Il va falloir t'y faire.

Maxime grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Les bras croisés, il attendit que la ponette ait terminé de photographier sa marque. Quand ce fut fait, il se rhabilla en vitesse, quitta le labo et remonta le hall en direction de la sortie. Twilight, quant à elle, préparait déjà la chambre noire pour développer ses clichés.

* * *

A cette heure, le Sugarcube Corner était presque vide. Maxime, avachi sur une des banquettes, tirait avec mollesse dans son milkshake, le regard dans le vague. Il n'avait jusque-là jamais vraiment fait attention à la décoration des lieux, mais aujourd'hui deux cadres attiraient son regard. Le premier représentait trois parts de gâteau garnies de crème, le deuxième trois cupcakes couverts d'un glaçage rose. Les marques de beauté de M. et Mme. Cake, les patrons de la pâtisserie. Maxime fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout ça, c'est des conneries, grommela-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? lança distraitement M. Cake, affairé derrière le comptoir.

\- Rien, apportez-m'en un autre, répondit l'humain en poussant son verre vide.

Alors que le terrestre jaune arrivait pour le resservir, un bruit de ressort s'éleva depuis l'escalier. Une paire de secondes plus tard, une forme rose surgit dans la salle et se dirigea droit vers lui.

\- Maxime, mon humain préféré dans tout l'univers ! Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça allait jusqu'à ce que débarques.

\- Oh, allez, ne sois pas grognon ! Prends donc un cupcake !

Elle fourra sa patte dans sa crinière et en sortit un gâteau, qu'elle tenta de lui mettre de force dans la bouche.

\- Ah, fous-moi la paix ! se débattit l'humain. C'est pas le bon jour pour m'emmerder !

Il réussit à lui prendre la pâtisserie et à la mettre hors de portée. Pinkie, loin d'être découragée, sautillait sur place en face de lui, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Dis, tu veux bien me la montrer ?

\- Non.

\- Oh, allez, s'il-te-plait ! J'ai envie de la voir ! Twilight a dit qu'elle était extraordinaire !

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Et si je te montre la mienne en échange ? Tiens, regarde, c'est des ballons !

\- Je m'en fous ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

\- Mais c'est génial, les marques de beauté ! Et on en a tous les deux une, maintenant ! On est presque pareils !

En entendant ça, Maxime faillit bondir de sa banquette.

\- Écoute, tu es peut-être contente d'avoir ce truc tatoué sur le derrière, mais moi pas ! Alors, à moins de connaître un moyen de le faire disparaître, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs !

\- Oh, pourtant, ce n'est pas drôle du tout de se faire enlever sa marque, tu sais, répondit la ponette avec tristesse. Ça nous est arrivé, une fois, et on était toutes très malheureuses.

Maxime se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se pencha vers la ponette, nez contre museau.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que c'est possible de se faire enlever sa marque ? Ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

\- Oh oui, répondit la jument. C'était dans cette affreux village tout gris, là-bas très loin. C'est Starlight Glimmer qui nous les avait enlevées. Elle était vraiment très…

\- Elle vous les avait enlevées à toutes les six ? insista l'humain, de plus en plus intéressé.

\- Oui, à toutes les six, même à Twilight. Mais heureusement, on a réussi à… Eh, attends, ce n'est pas fini !

Mais l'humain avait déjà filé dehors, plus pressé que jamais. Elle le regarda courir au loin pendant un moment, puis, avec un haussement d'épaules, attrapa le milkshake et le vida d'un trait.

* * *

Avec le retour des beaux jours, les travaux battaient à nouveau leur plein à la ferme. La famille toute entière était réquisitionnée pour les semailles et autres labours de début d'année. Pendant que son frère tirait la charrue dans le champ d'à côté, Applejack arrosait les graines qui venaient d'être semées, à l'aide d'un appareil compliqué qu'elle tirait derrière elle. L'engin, composé d'un bidon affublé d'un fouillis grinçant de tuyaux et de pommeaux d'arrosoirs, donnait l'impression d'un bernard-l'ermite qui se serait aventuré trop loin de la mer. La jument orange avait déjà arrosé la moitié de la parcelle. Parvenue au bout de son sillon, elle s'arrêta un moment pour souffler. Alors qu'elle ôtait son chapeau pour s'éponger le front, quelque chose se dressa derrière elle en lui cachant le soleil. Maxime, planté bras croisés au bord du champ, la fixait en silence, bouche pincée.

\- À moins que tu viennes donner un coup de patte, je te demanderais de ne pas rester là, fit la ponette. On a du boulot.

\- Starlight Glimmer, ça te dit quelque chose ?

La jument orange prit le temps de rajuster son chapeau avant de répondre.

\- Où est-ce que tu as entendu ce nom ? fit-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je sais que tu la connais, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu sais où elle habite ?

L'élément de l'honnêteté fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- C'est mes oignons.

\- Et je suppose que c'est purement par hasard que tu me demandes ça à moi plutôt qu'à Twilight, pas vrai ?

\- Exactement. Alors, tu le sais ?

La ponette souffla par les naseaux. La voix de l'honnêteté qui tintait dans un coin de sa tête lui répétait que, puisqu'il lui posait la question, il fallait bien qu'elle lui réponde. Après tout, il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Si elle ne lui disait pas, il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre à qui demander. En même temps, dans un autre coin de sa tête, la voix de la méfiance insistait pour qu'elle informe au plus vite Twilight des étranges questions que posait leur non moins étrange ami. En fin de compte, c'était un bon compromis.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on la rencontre, elle habitait dans un village appelé Equality, près de la côte est. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut bien être aujourd'hui. Bon, maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu veux savoir ça.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus, répondit vaguement l'humain. Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire. Bon arrosage.

Et il s'en alla sans rien dire. La fermière le regarda s'éloigner le long du chemin, puis embrassa du regard la portion de champ qu'il lui restait à arroser. Une fois qu'elle aurait terminé, elle irait rendre une petite visite à Twilight, juste pour être sûre.

* * *

Maxime ne revint pas au château, ce soir-là. Lorsqu'Applejack se présenta chez son amie alicorne, elle n'y trouva que Twilight et Spike, prêts à passer à table.

\- On ne l'a pas vu de toute l'après-midi, répondit la jeune princesse quand la fermière l'interrogea. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Rien, mais il est venu me poser des questions bizarres, tantôt. Des questions sur… Starlight Glimmer.

À la mention de ce nom, Twilight dressa les oreilles.

\- Où est-ce qu'il a entendu parler d'elle ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais il voulait savoir où il pouvait la trouver.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Que la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vue, c'était à son village, répondit la fermière en croisant les pattes. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il le sache ?

Twilight ne répondit pas, visiblement plongée dans une intense réflexion. Après quelques secondes de cogitation, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh non…

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il veut la retrouver pour qu'elle lui enlève sa marque.

\- Ah ? Et alors, s'il en a envie ?

\- Mais ça pourrait être dangereux ! Sa marque n'est pas apparue naturellement, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer si elle essaie de la lui enlever ? Et si elle y arrive, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de lui jeter d'autres sorts ?

\- D'accord, mais d'abord il faut qu'il la retrouve, et personne ne sait où elle est.

Twilight se pinça les lèvres. Son petit doigt lui disait que, si Max s'était effectivement mis en tête de la retrouver, il avait de bonnes chances d'y arriver, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qui savait où il pouvait déjà être à cette heure…

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre ce risque. En plus, ça nous permettra peut-être de remettre la patte sur Starlight.

\- Mais nous non plus, on ne sait pas où elle est, je te signale.

Twilight resta à nouveau silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, mais il y a peut-être un moyen de savoir où lui se trouve…

* * *

C'était difficile à croire à première vue, mais il y avait aussi des ruelles mal famées à Canterlot. Pas beaucoup, naturellement, mais, en ratissant convenablement les quartiers aux alentours de la gare, on en trouvait quand même quelques-unes. Des passages étroits, aux murs sales, aux fenêtres barrées par des planches, dans lesquels il faisait sombre même en plein jour. Des silhouettes aux yeux brillants s'y tapissaient dans les ombres et la crasse, guettant du regard les imprudents qui se hasardaient jusque-là. L'on y trouvait également d'étranges boutiques aux enseignes à moitié effacées, aux vitrines tapissées de poussières, que ne fréquentaient que de furtives silhouettes encapuchonnées, de préférence le soir et sous la pluie.

Dans l'une de ces ruelles, entre deux pâtés de maisons aux murs de briques, trois paires d'yeux aux reflets jaunâtres venaient de repérer un nouvel arrivant aux abords de leur territoire. Celui-là, cependant, n'avait pas vraiment l'allure de ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir se hasarder dans leur impasse. D'abord, parce qu'il s'avançait vers eux sans le moindre signe de crainte ou d'hésitation, comme s'il savait parfaitement vers quoi il se dirigeait. Et, surtout, parce que ce n'était pas un poney. Les trois comparses échangèrent un regard, puis le plus petit s'avança hors des ombres, dévoilant à la lumière du jour son grossier museau canin.

\- Alors, on s'est perdu ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tu veux qu'on te montre le chemin ?

Ses deux comparses ricanèrent bêtement, sans que cela ne semble troubler le visiteur.

\- On m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider, déclara-t-il. Je cherche quelqu'un.

Les ricanements reprirent, mais sur un ton sensiblement moins bête et menaçant. Le chef de la bande se mit à sourire.

\- Peut-être bien, mais puisque tu nous le demandes, je suppose que tu sais déjà ce que nous voulons en échange.

Maxime fronça les sourcils. Évidemment, il le savait. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une bourse en toile, qu'il tendit au chien. D'un geste vif, celui-ci l'attrapa et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Ses deux congénères se bousculaient pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. L'éclat des pierres précieuses illumina un instant leurs affreux visages avant que la bourse ne disparaisse dans la besace du meneur.

\- D'accord, marché conclu, susurra ce dernier. Alors, qui est-ce que tu cherches, mon beau ?

* * *

Les six ponettes étaient réunies autour de la grande table, chacune assise sur son trône. Applejack ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Twilight leur avait demandé de venir, ni comment cela allait les aider à retrouver Maxime. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule.

\- Bon, Twilight, tu veux bien nous dire pourquoi tu nous as toutes faites venir ? lança Rainbow Dash. La carte ne nous a même pas appelées !

\- En effet, approuva Rarity. J'étais en plein travail pour une commande spéciale, il faut que je m'y remette au plus vite.

Twilight, cependant, semblait sûre de son coup. Elle se dressa sur son trône, museau fièrement dressé.

\- En effet, la carte ne nous a pas appelées, mais j'ai quand même besoin de vous pour l'activer.

\- Mais pour quoi faire, s'il n'y a pas de problème à régler ?

\- Pour savoir où est Maxime. Il s'est mis en tête de retrouver Starlight Glimmer pour qu'elle lui enlève sa marque.

Un silence étonné s'abattit sur les six ponettes, puis Rainbow Dash éclata de rire.

\- Avec la marque qu'il se coltine, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il veuille se la faire enlever !

\- Rainbow !

\- Et bien quoi, c'est vrai ! Vous l'avez vue, sa marque ?

S'ensuivit un nouvel éclat de rire de la part de la pégase, auquel Twilight répondit par un froncement de sourcils appuyé.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, trancha-t-elle. Ce qui importe, c'est de le retrouver avant que lui ne la retrouve.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Rarity. Après tout, s'il a envie de se la faire enlever, pourquoi devrions-nous...

\- Parce que ce n'est pas une marque normale, l'interrompit Twilight. Elle n'est pas apparue naturellement et il est impossible de savoir ce qui pourrait arriver si quelqu'un essaie de l'enlever. Sans compter que Starlight est quelqu'un de dangereux. Si c'est l'occasion de l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau, alors nous devons la saisir.

\- D'accord, reprit Applejack, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment la carte va nous aider.

\- Grâce à ça, claironna Twilight.

Elle sortit de derrière son trône une série de photos, qu'elle fit flotter devant elle. Sur les clichés apparaissait la marque de Max, photographiée sous différents angles.

\- J'ai passé la matinée d'hier à analyser sa marque et à la prendre en photo. Si je transmets ces données à la carte, elle pourra le localiser grâce à elle. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Les autres les regardèrent, septiques.

\- Mais… tu es certaine que ça va marcher ? demanda Applejack. Ce n'est même pas un poney, et il n'a sa marque que depuis trois jours.

\- Nous ne le saurons qu'à condition d'essayer. Alors, vous êtes prêtes ?

Les cinq autres se regardèrent à nouveau, avant de hocher la tête l'une après l'autre. Twilight ferma les yeux. Un ruban de magie s'éleva de sa corne et parcourut la salle jusqu'à chaque trône. Les marques des six ponettes se mirent à scintiller. Dans un bruit de carillon, la carte holographique apparut au-dessus de la table. Twilight entoura alors les photos avec sa magie et les déploya devant elle. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien, puis une forme brune tremblotante s'alluma sur l'image. La jeune princesse sourit, satisfaite. Son sort avait fonctionné : la marque de Max venait d'apparaître.

\- Ouah, c'est génial, Twilight ! s'emballa Pinkie Pie. Avec ça, on peut savoir où est n'importe qui !

\- À condition d'avoir une photo de sa marque, et je n'en ai pas de celle de Starlight, répondit l'alicorne. Bon, maintenant, regardons où il est.

\- Il n'est pas à Poneyville, fit remarquer Applejack. Il est même carrément à l'autre bout du pays.

Twilight fronça les sourcils. En effet, la marque du bipède était apparue près des montagnes qui bordait la côte nord-est, pas très loin de l'ancien village de Starlight. Si Maxime était sur la bonne piste, alors la dangereuse licorne devait toujours rôder autour de son ancien chez-elle.

\- Bon, pas de temps à perdre, continua la jeune princesse. Maintenant qu'on sait où il est, allons le chercher.

* * *

Une lumière grise et lourde de fin de journée tombait sur les collines, entre les montagnes toutes proches et la vallée en contrebas. Une silhouette solitaire gravissait la pente, penchée en avant. Avec ses vêtements tachés et sa capuche sur la tête, elle donnait l'image parfaite du bourlingueur mystérieux lancé à l'aventure. En haut de la pente, au milieu de ce qui restait d'un flanc de falaise effondré, s'ouvrait l'entrée béante d'une caverne. Arrivé au sommet, le bipède s'arrêta pour reprendre haleine puis se dressa face à l'ouverture, le regard plongé dans les ombres de la grotte.

Si les renseignements qu'on lui avait donnés étaient corrects, c'était là qu'il trouverait la personne qu'il cherchait. Sans plus attendre, il s'avança et pénétra dans le boyau obscur, entre les gravats et les rochers couverts d'humidité. Le plafond était assez haut pour lui permettre de marcher debout, même s'il devait faire attention à ne pas se cogner aux stalactites. Heureusement, l'obscurité n'était pas totale, car à la lumière de l'extérieur s'ajoutait une faible lueur provenant de l'intérieur de la grotte, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Dans une salle au sol inégal, entre les colonnes de pierre grises, une tente de toile était dressée, à côté de laquelle brillait une lanterne. Un peu plus loin, au bord d'une mare, une silhouette équine se tenait assise, elle aussi encapuchonnée.

\- Je viens de loin et j'ai voyagé longtemps pour arriver ici, lança le nouveau venu. J'ai entendu parler de vous. On m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

\- Ah oui ? répondit le poney, visage toujours couvert. Et quel genre de service pensez-vous que je puisse vous rendre ?

Sans rien dire, Maxime ôta sa capuche et s'avança au centre de la salle, à la lumière de la lanterne.

\- J'aimerais me débarrasser d'un problème. Un problème de marque.

L'espace d'un instant, une étincelle brilla sous la capuche du poney. Avec une lenteur calculée, celui-ci dévoila son visage, révélant un pelage lilas et une crinière mauve striée de bleu.

\- Il me semblait que seuls les poneys souffraient de ce genre de problème, fit Starlight après avoir observé la créature dressée devant elle. Ce fléau frappe donc également les autres peuples ?

\- Il me frappe moi, en tout cas, répondit Max.

\- Vraiment ? fit la licorne, de plus en plus intéressée. Je serais curieuse de voir ça.

Maxime inspira, puis baissa son pantalon pour montrer à la ponette le dessin qui ornait sa cuisse.

\- Très intéressant, commenta celle-ci. Et si tragique en même temps. N'est-il pas naturel de chercher à effacer une telle chose ?

\- Naturel ou pas, ça m'est égal. Alors, c'est dans vos cordes ?

Un sourire sauvage s'afficha sur le visage de la ponette.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est. Mon souhait le plus cher est d'aider les créatures de ce monde à se libérer de ces marques qui les font souffrir, qu'ils soient poneys ou non. Mais un service rendu en vaut bien un autre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Maxime remonta son pantalon et croisa les bras, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- On m'a dit que vous vous intéressiez pas mal à une certaine Twilight Sparkle. Je pourrais vous dire deux ou trois choses sur elle.

Une nouvelle étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de Starlight.

* * *

La lumière du jour avait encore baissé lorsque les six ponettes atteignirent à leur tour le sommet de la pente, face au flanc de la montagne. Dès qu'elles avaient pu localiser l'humain, elles avaient filé en train jusqu'à la gare la plus proche de l'endroit où il se trouvait, avant de couvrir le reste de la distance à patte. Le cristal que Twilight portait au cou et qu'elle avait magiquement relié à la carte lui indiquait en temps réel la position de l'humain. À en croire le point rouge qui brillait tout près de leur position, il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres. L'alicorne, comme les autres, avait le pressentiment qu'il leur fallait faire vite, que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'un malheur ne se produise. La grotte s'ouvrait devant elles, noire et béante. Avant qu'elles ne s'y engagent, un étrange flash bleuâtre éclata à l'intérieur, accompagné d'un étrange bruit de cloche. Un cri affolé retentit dans les profondeurs, aussitôt suivi par une cavalcade rapide et désordonnée. Un instant plus tard, une silhouette équine surgit de la caverne au galop.

\- Starlight Glimmer ! s'écrièrent les ponettes.

Celle-ci, cependant, ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de leur présence. Elle continua de galoper droit devant elle, la corne fumante. Un instant plus tard, une autre forme surgit de la grotte.

\- Mais revenez, enfin ! lança Maxime en tenant son pantalon à sa taille.

\- Non, laissez-moi ! cria Starlight. Ne vous approchez pas de moi !

Elle ne s'arrêta même pas pour reprendre son souffle. Avant que les six ponettes ne se lancent à sa poursuite, elle se téléporta et disparut dans un éclair.

\- Oh, merde ! pesta Maxime.

Il reboucla sa ceinture, puis se tourna vers Twilight et ses amines, comme s'il venait seulement de les remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? beugla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Maxime, c'était Starlight Glimmer ! lança Twilight.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ?

\- C'est mes oignons, mam'zelle !

\- Mais pourquoi elle s'est enfuie comme ça ? demanda Applejack ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle a essayé de t'enlever la marque et ça n'a pas marché, c'est ça ?

Maxime croisa les bras et rentra la tête dans les épaules, énervé.

\- Non, ça n'a pas marché, grommela-t-il. Elle s'est mise à crier comme une folle et puis tout a sauté.

\- Ça veut dire que tu l'as toujours ? fit Rainbow Dash avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oui, grogna-t-il. Et en plus, maintenant, ça gratte.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Twilight. Son sort ne fonctionne que sur les poneys, avec des marques normales. Ça aurait pu très mal tourner, ajouta-t-elle avec sévérité.

\- Pas plus mal que d'avoir ce machin collé au derrière jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! répliqua l'humain, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez Rainbow.

\- Dites, maintenant que nous avons retrouvé le disparu, ne pourrions-nous pas rentrer ? demanda Rarity.

\- On pourrait aussi attendre ici que Starlight revienne, non ? proposa Applejack.

Twilight jeta un regard à la grotte, puis un autre vers là où la licorne s'était téléportée.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle va revenir. Je crois que nous pouvons rentrer.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Rarity s'en retourna vers la vallée, suivie des autres. Maxime jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la grotte, puis leur emboîta le pas, tête basse, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps quand Twilight et Maxime arrivèrent au château, cependant les lumières étaient encore allumées. Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, ils trouvèrent Spike, visiblement en grande détresse, occupée à fouiller l'un après l'autre chaque armoire et tiroir de la pièce.

\- Twilight, ma réserve de pierres précieuses a disparu ! Quelqu'un me les a volées !

\- Volées ? C'est impossible, le château est protégé contre les intrusions !

\- Mais elles ne sont plus là ! Ce n'est pas un de vous qui les a prises, non ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça, le rassura Twilight.

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu en avais une, ajouta Maxime. Bon, il est tard, je vais pioncer.

Il s'en alla vers l'escalier mais, à la moitié des marches, il s'arrêta et se pencha par-dessus la rampe, en direction du salon.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment vous avez fait pour savoir où j'étais, lança-t-il à Twilight. Qui est-ce qui vous l'a dit ?

L'alicorne ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Personne ne nous l'a dit. Nous t'avons trouvé avec la carte. Maintenant que tu as une marque, elle est capable de te localiser n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment.

\- QUOI ?!

Il bondit en bas des marches et se rua vers la salle aux trônes, où la carte était encore allumée. Sa marque apparaissait bel et bien, flottant au-dessus du château. Les photos que Twilight avait utilisées pour son sort étaient toujours là, étalées sur la table. D'un geste rageur, Maxime en attrapa une, la contempla un instant puis la déchira en mille morceaux.

Plus tard, quand Twilight désactiva la carte avant d'aller se coucher, la lumière brunâtre de la marque de Max continua à briller quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre à son tour.


	18. Épisode 17 - Alignement (partie 1)

Épisode 17 : Alignement (partie 1)

\- C'est tellement excitant ! J'ai du mal à croire que ça va enfin arriver ! Enfin, non, pas vraiment, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que ça arrive, mais que ça arrive et que je puisse le voir, ça ! J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié. Alors, voyons…

La licorne se plongea une dernière fois dans sa liste, comme si les dix vérifications qu'elle avait déjà effectuées n'avaient pas suffi. Maxime la regarda faire sans rien dire, adossé à un pilier de la salle. Il savait de quoi Twilight parlait, naturellement. Impossible de ne pas le savoir : elle leur avait fait un exposé.

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, la conjonction majeure aura lieu d'ici exactement une semaine, avait-elle expliqué en guise d'introduction. C'est un évènement véritablement exceptionnel, et j'espère que… Oui, Rainbow ?

\- Oui, alors, quand tu dis « comme vous le savez tous », ça m'inclut dans le lot ? Parce que moi, personnellement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

Twilight l'avait fixée avec étonnement, avant d'embrasser du regard les cinq ponettes et l'humain assis devant elle. À son désarroi, aucun n'avait l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- La conjonction majeure se produit lorsque toutes les planètes de notre système sont alignées dans l'axe du Soleil, avait-elle alors expliqué en faisait apparaître par magie les images sur un tableau. C'est un évènement véritablement exceptionnel, car il ne se produit que tous les quatre mille ans seulement. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, Equestria n'existait même pas ! Et la prochaine aura lieu dans sept jours !

\- Ah, d'accord, avait alors fait Rainbow Dash. Ouais, c'est cool…

\- Cool ?! Mais c'est beaucoup plus que cool ! C'est une chance inouïe de pouvoir voir ça dans sa vie !

\- Oui, si tu le dis. Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Et bien, l'endroit d'Equestria d'où on pourra le mieux observer ce phénomène sera l'Empire de Cristal, c'est pourquoi Cadence nous invite tous à l'Empire pour l'occasion. Et ce n'est pas tout : la princesse Célestia viendra également, et elle passera nous prendre directement ici à bord du dirigeable royal !

Cette nouvelle avait aussitôt réjoui la salle. Pour chacune des ponettes, la perspective d'un voyage en première classe vers l'Empire était au moins aussi excitante que celle d'assister à un alignement de planètes. Le reste de l'exposé, initialement consacré à la conjonction, avait rapidement dévié vers Cadence et l'Empire, malgré les efforts de Twilight pour recentrer la discussion. Quand Rarity s'était lancée dans un débat comparatif sur le talent des stylistes de l'Empire et de Canterlot, Maxime avait quitté la salle, laissant les ponettes à leurs affaires.

Les jours suivants avaient été consacrés aux préparatifs de l'évènement. Pour des raisons qui échappaient à beaucoup, Twilight semblait y voir l'occasion à la fois d'un grand rangement, d'un grand ménage et d'un grand inventaire de tout le château. Même Maxime, malgré ses protestations, s'était retrouvé réquisitionné. Plus le grand jour approchait, plus l'alicorne semblait excitée, au point que l'humain commençait à avoir hâte que tout soit terminé. Quand la ponette se mit en tête de revoir pour la quatrième fois le classement des livres dans la bibliothèque, il décida que c'en était trop.

\- Tu peux me dire en quoi ranger tes livres t'aidera à mieux regarder les planètes ?

\- Ça me permet de choisir au mieux ceux que je vais emporter avec moi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux emmener des livres ? Ça va se passer dans le ciel, pas dans un bouquin !

En voyant la ponette prendre une longue inspiration, Maxime comprit qu'il avait dit une ânerie. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle semblait s'être métamorphosée en institutrice.

\- Je crois que tu ne saisis pas bien le caractère absolument exceptionnel de cet évènement. C'est le genre de choses qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie !

\- Mais il se passe tout le temps des choses qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie ! Tiens, regarde !

D'un geste vif, il lança le bras vers elle et claqua des doigts juste devant son museau.

\- Tiens, voilà !

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- C'était la seule et unique fois dans toute l'histoire de l'univers que j'aurai claqué des doigts à cet instant précis, à cet endroit précis. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant et ça n'arrivera plus jamais après. Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?

\- Absolument pas. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Et bien en quoi ton machin spatial serait plus important que ça, puisque ça n'arrive aussi qu'une fois dans la vie ?

Twilight leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à claquer des doigts pendant la conjonction, comme ça tu seras content.

\- C'est exactement ce que je compte faire, dit l'humain en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Et je pense même que je m'ouvrirai une petite mousse, pour fêter l'évènement.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que Cadence te laisse faire.

\- Je n'ai besoin de la permission de personne, merci.

\- Tu auras quand même besoin de la sienne, puisque tu seras chez elle.

S'ensuivit un instant de flottement, le temps que chacun comprenne ce que l'autre venait de dire.

\- Attends, je suis invité aussi ?

\- Évidemment, tu es invité. C'est Célestia qui a demandé à ce que tu viennes.

Maxime arqua les sourcils, comme s'il se demandait si c'était une blague ou pas.

\- Tu es sérieuse, là ?

\- Oui, fit Twilight comme à regret. Apparemment elle te trouve… amusant.

De toute évidence, elle avait à peu près autant de mal à y croire que lui.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de venir ?

\- Ce serait extrêmement impoli de refuser. De plus, l'Empire sera vraiment le meilleur endroit pour observer la conjonction.

\- Je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir, moi, de ton Empire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cadence non plus ne garde pas un très bon souvenir de toi, mais elle n'est pas du genre à laisser les invités des autres à la porte. À condition que tu te tiennes tranquille, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est marrant, tu as toujours l'air persuadée que je vais venir.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu vas faire, répondit Twilight, dents serrées. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse à nouveau seul ici pendant qu'on sera toutes parties.

\- Et je peux savoir comment tu comptes m'y forcer, ma grande ?

\- Je n'aurai pas à t'y forcer, pour la simple raison que tu n'as pas le choix. La princesse Célestia te demande de venir, alors tu le fais, un point c'est tout.

Tous deux se toisèrent avec sévérité avant de s'enfermer dans un silence boudeur, à la suite de quoi Maxime abandonna la ponette à ses préparatifs pour le reste de la journée. Il ne réapparut au château que dans la soirée, qu'il termina au salon, une bouteille à la main, comme à son habitude.

* * *

\- Il arrive ! Je le vois, il arrive !

\- Merci, Pinkie, nous le voyons aussi.

\- C'est tellement super-méga-excitant ! Vous ne trouvez pas, les filles ?

L'excitation était en effet bien visible au sein du petit groupe, bien qu'à des degrés divers. La plus emballée étaient Pinkie, immédiatement suivie de Twilight. Maxime, quant à lui, se contentait d'observer en silence le dirigeable royal approcher. L'engin, long d'une soixantaine de mètres, traversait silencieusement les cieux dans leur direction, le blanc et le doré de son ballon reflétant le soleil.

Quand il avait demandé pourquoi ils ne faisaient pas simplement le voyage en train, Max s'était vu répondre qu'un évènement aussi exceptionnel méritait un déplacement en grande pompe. L'arrivée de l'aéronef royal à Poneyville n'était qu'un avant-goût du spectacle que devait donner son entrée dans l'Empire, plus tard dans la journée. Pour l'heure, l'appareil terminait sa descente, à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Les plus pressées des ponettes n'attendirent même pas que les amarres aient été fixées pour s'élancer. Un instant plus tard, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Célestia posa avec légèreté le sabot sur le gazon.

\- Je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir, fit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse. Nous allons passer ensemble une journée inoubliable.

\- Une journée passée avec vous est toujours inoubliable, Princesse, ronronna Twilight.

Derrière elle, Maxime se mima en train de vomir. Les autres se dépêchaient déjà d'embarquer, sous le regard bienveillant de l'alicorne blanche. Lorsque Maxime passa devant elle, elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir également, messire Maxime. J'attendais avec impatience l'occasion de vous rencontrer à nouveau.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à envoyer une carte, ronchonna-t-il en embarquant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le porte fut refermée, les amarres larguées, et le majestueux aéronef s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, en direction de l'Empire.

* * *

Maxime se souvenait d'avoir déjà pris l'avion en première classe, plusieurs années plus tôt, pour se rendre à un mariage. Non pas qu'une cabine d'avion puisse ne serait-ce que rivaliser avec le dirigeable de Célestia, mais, en guise de collation d'après-décollage, on lui avait servi exactement la même chose : des hors-d'œuvre à la tapenade. À croire que les standards de la gastronomie aérienne n'étaient pas si différents d'un monde à l'autre, finalement.

La plus grande partie de la cabine du dirigeable était occupée pas une sorte de salon, où étaient réunis la princesse et ses invités. Le reste de l'équipage se composait d'un pilote, d'un copilote, d'un mécanicien et de quelques terrestres habillés en hôtesses. D'après ce qu'indiquait la feuille de route, ils arriveraient à l'Empire trois heures plus tard. La conjonction était prévue dans la soirée, aux dernières lueurs du crépuscule, et tous semblaient avoir hâte d'y être. Maxime, en ce qui le concernait, était simplement pressé que toute cette histoire se termine.

Pour l'heure, Pinkie Pie s'était à nouveau lancée dans une de ces histoires sans queue ni tête dont elle avait le secret. Maxime avait immédiatement décroché, préférant promener un regard distrait sur le paysage qui défilait de l'autre côté du hublot. Au milieu du flot de paroles de la ponette rose, une phrase finit cependant par attirer son attention.

\- … et après, Maxime est venu me demander si je connaissais Starlight Glimmer. Au début il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, mais en fait il voulait la retrouver pour qu'elle lui enlève sa…

\- Oh, assez avec ça ! lança l'humain. Ça n'intéresse personne.

Au lieu de s'offusquer devant tant de mauvaises manières, Célestia sourit, amusée.

\- En réalité, je suis déjà au courant pour votre marque, messire Maxime. Twilight m'en a parlé dans ses lettres.

\- Ah bravo ! fit le bipède à l'attention de la ponette mauve. Et je peux savoir à qui d'autre tu as raconté ça ?

\- À un certain nombre de personnes, répondit la jeune princesse. C'est une découverte importante, tu sais.

\- Une découverte de premier ordre, en effet, appuya Célestia. Et j'en profite pour vous adresser mes félicitations les plus sincères, ajouta-t-elle en direction de l'humain.

\- Des félicitations ? Pour quoi ?

\- Pour l'acquisition de votre marque, bien entendu. N'est-ce pas là une étape essentielle de la vie de chaque poney ?

Les autres approuvèrent avec enthousiasme. Rainbow Dash semblait au bord du fou-rire.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, ricana-t-elle. Maintenant, tu connais ton talent spécial.

\- Voyons, Rainbow, il n'y a pas de talent plus honteux qu'un autre, fit remarquer Rarity. Même si, dans certains cas…

\- Oh, ça suffit, vous tous ! éclata le bipède en se levant de son siège. Je ne suis pas un poney, et ce truc n'est rien d'autre qu'une stupide tache !

Sans attendre de réponse, il traversa le salon jusqu'à l'écoutille qui menait au poste de pilotage, dont il ouvrit la porte sans même toquer. Le pilote et le copilote se retournèrent, étonnés.

\- Ce n'est rien, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, grogna l'humain en s'adossant à la cloison.

Les deux poneys échangèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leur pilotage. Maxime, bras croisés, les observa faire en silence pendant un moment, avant de fixer son attention sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux. Poneyville et Canterlot étaient déjà loin derrière. Une vague ligne blanche posée sur l'horizon annonçait l'approche des montagnes.

\- C'est encore loin ? grommela le bipède.

\- Nous sommes à la moitié du chemin, répondit le pilote. On devrait bientôt pouvoir capter leur…

Il fut interrompu par un grésillement aigu. Sur le tableau de bord, un gros cristal bleuté venait de s'illuminer. Il crachouilla pendant encore quelques secondes avant qu'une voix finisse par se faire entendre.

\- … de Cristal, vous me recevez ?

\- Ici Phénix Blanc, je vous reçois, contrôle Cristal, répondit le pilote. Nous arrivons en vue des montagnes, terminé.

\- Bien reçu, Phénix Blanc. Gardez la fréquence ouverte jusqu'à la phase d'approche et attendez les instructions, terminé.

\- Bien reçu, contrôle, terminé.

Après encore quelques grésillements, la voix dans le cristal se tut. Le pilote, tourna la tête vers Max, sourire aux lèvres.

\- La dernière trouvaille de l'Empire : la communication par cristaux, annonça-t-il avec fierté. Presque tous les dirigeables en sont déjà équipés. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Regardez plutôt la route, répondit l'humain. Et faites gaffe aux radars.

* * *

Comme attendu, l'arrivée du dirigeable dans l'Empire et le débarquement de Célestia et de ses invités fut un spectacle grandiose. Avec moult trompettes et haies d'honneur, les voyageurs fraîchement débarqués furent escortés jusqu'au château, aux pieds duquel les attendaient Cadence et son époux.

\- Montons nous mettre à l'aise au salon, invita la princesse de cristal une fois les accolades terminées. La conjonction commence dans une heure ; nous l'admirerons depuis le balcon.

\- Non merci, grinça Max. Je préfère rester en bas.

Cadence, qui avait jusque-là poliment ignoré le bipède, fronça le museau. Twilight lui posa le sabot sur l'épaule.

\- Laissons-le se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il nous rejoindra plus tard.

L'alicorne rose observa l'humain encore une seconde avant d'approuver. Tandis que le groupe se dirigeait vers l'escalier, Shining Armor s'approcha de Max, sourcils froncés.

\- Vous avez de la chance que ma sœur soit assez gentille pour vous garder chez elle, souffla-t-il quand les autres furent hors de vue. Et estimez-vous heureux que Cadence vous ait laissé revenir à l'Empire, après ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois.

\- T'inquiète pas, l'étalon blanc, ne je suis pas plus heureux que toi d'être là, rétorqua Max avec un regard mauvais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de traîner dans ce trou plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Tant mieux, parce que si vous causez encore du grabuge, je me ferais un plaisir de vous mettre dehors aussi sec.

\- Tiens donc, j'aimerais bien voir ça.

L'humain et l'étalon se soutinrent du regard encore un instant, avant que le poney blanc ne parte rejoindre les autres en haut. Maxime resta seul sur la place, en dessous du château. Le soleil était déjà assez bas pour que ses rayons passent sous les arches de la tour. Au centre de l'esplanade, le Cœur de Cristal tournoyait au-dessus du sol.

Maxime s'en approcha et s'arrêta devant, les mains dans les poches. À chaque tour qu'effectuait l'objet, sa surface bleutée lui renvoyait le reflet de son visage. Avec un soupir maussade, l'humain fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une pièce de monnaie, qu'il catapulta vers le cristal. Avec un tintement clair, la pièce heurta une des arrêtes et fut éjectée plus loin. Maxime haussa les épaules, tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers les rues de la cité, anonyme parmi la foule. Dans son dos, le Cœur tournait toujours, cependant, l'espace d'un instant, la forme vague d'une chope à bière débordante de mousse sembla se refléter sur sa surface.

* * *

Le moment était proche. À l'ouest, le disque solaire effleurait l'horizon, colorant les cieux d'orange et de rose. De l'autre côté, sur la voûté céleste qui s'assombrissait, les premières étoiles apparaissaient. Une demi-douzaine d'entre elles, presque parfaitement alignées, brillaient comme des perles sur le firmament.

Sur le balcon du château, les ponettes réunies admiraient le spectacle, cou tendu, oreilles dressées, yeux grands ouverts.

\- Ça y est presque ! jubilait Twilight. Plus que quelques minutes !

\- Et il est censé se passer quoi, quand ça arrivera ? grinça Max, appuyé sur le mur.

\- La conjonction majeure annonce le début d'un nouveau cycle, fit doucement Célestia, les yeux levés vers les cieux. Bien des choses peuvent se produire.

Maxime crut voir un frémissement humide au coin de l'œil de la jument blanche. Un battement de cils plus tard, il avait disparu. Les étoiles alignées se rapprochaient les unes des autres. Leur éclat, déjà étrangement intense, se renforçait à mesure qu'elles convergeaient vers leur point de rencontre. Les reflets rougeâtres du crépuscule se propageaient à tout l'horizon, accompagnés d'une vibration cristalline qui remplissait l'air comme un écho. Lorsque la main de Maxime toucha le mur de cristal, il le sentit vibrer sous ses doigts. Devant, la conjonction était presque complète. Par une inexplicable illusion d'optique, chaque planète semblait avoir triplé de taille, à telle point qu'on en distinguait presque la couleur. Les plus éloignées glissaient derrière les plus proches, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un seul disque. Au même moment, le soleil sombrait derrière l'horizon. Avant de disparaître complètement, il lança un dernier rayon qui traversa la pointe du château et fila droit vers les planètes alignées.

\- Ouah, trop cool ! lança Rainbow Dash.

\- C'est magnifique !

\- C'est magique !

Mais Maxime n'admirait pas le spectacle. Contre sa paume, la surface de cristal vibrait de plus en plus fort. Un étrange et désagréable picotement se répandait dans tout son corps. Les restes d'un ancestral instinct de survie lui soufflaient avec insistance qu'il ferait mieux de filer sans traîner, appuyés par le pressentiment glaçant que tout ça était bien trop étrange pour être sans danger.

Loin en dessous, au centre de la place, le Cœur de Cristal tournoyait en sifflant, surchauffé par tant d'énergie. Un étrange signe brun semblait se refléter sur sa face principale. Au moment même où Maxime retira sa main du mur du balcon, la relique s'immobilisa. En un battement de cil, un rayon de lumière surgit et fila à la verticale, droit vers le sommet de la tour, qui s'illumina comme une torche. Le rayon fila ensuite vers les planètes alignées, avant d'exploser en plein ciel. Aveuglés par l'éclat de la déflagration, les ponettes au balcon fermèrent les paupières et détournèrent la tête. Quand elles osèrent regarder à nouveau, elles retinrent leur souffle.

Devant l'Empire, à mi-chemin entre ciel et terre, un trou était apparu. Comme si un couteau avait lacéré le tissu de la réalité, une déchirure béante, large comme plusieurs maisons, s'ouvrait dans le vide. De l'autre côté, à travers un voile violacé et tremblant, apparaissait ce qui ressemblait à une ville. Celle-ci cependant, n'avait que peu de choses en commun avec celles d'Equestria. Les bâtiments étaient carrés et gris. Les rues, couvertes d'un revêtement noir, étaient encombrées de boites de métal qui se mouvaient en grondant. Plus surprenant encore, il n'y avait pas de poneys. Les seules créatures visibles, perchées sur les trottoirs, étaient de grands animaux bipèdes, dressés sur leurs pattes arrière et habillés de la tête aux pieds. Des animaux qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à…

\- Maxime !

Mais quand Twilight se retourna, l'humain avait disparu.

* * *

Une inquiétante lueur violette éclairait la plaine, au-delà de la cité. Les rues de la périphérie étaient désertes, les habitants ayant préféré se réunir autour du château pour admirer l'évènement. La seule présence visible était une grande créature bipède qui battait le pavé aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes.

Maxime jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le gouffre béant qui déchirait toujours le ciel, avant de reprendre sa course de plus belle. Son objectif se dressait devant lui, amarré à l'entrée de la ville, la toile blanche de son ballon reflétant la lumière spectrale de la déchirure céleste. La passerelle de la cabine, était encore abaissée, surveillée par un unique garde. Ce dernier, le regard rivé au ciel, n'aperçut que trop tard l'humain qui fonçait sur lui.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que vous…

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'attraper sa lance. Le bipède le saisit par le ventre et, sans le moindre ménagement, le souleva de sol et le lança hors de son chemin. Sans même s'arrêter pour souffler, Maxime s'engouffra dans l'appareil et fila vers le poste de pilotage.

\- Comment ils faisaient ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tous ses muscles tendus. Comment ils faisaient ?

Il tira le levier qu'il pensait être celui qui allumait les moteurs, puis actionna la manette qui ressemblait le plus à un accélérateur. Au dehors, le garde encore sonné se releva péniblement, juste à temps pour voir les amarres qui maintenaient l'appareil au sol sauter les unes après les autres. Dans un grondement de machine, l'aéronef s'éleva dans les airs.

* * *

Sur le balcon du château, les princesses et leurs invités contemplaient, interdits, la faille qui tranchait le ciel et la ville qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lança Applejack. Twilight, Princesse, vous savez ce que c'est ?

Célestia tout comme Cadence, fixait le phénomène avait un air de stupeur mêlé d'incompréhension. Twilight, quant à elle, cherchait toujours Maxime des yeux.

\- Rainbow, où est-il ? lança-t-elle à celle de ses amies qui semblait le plus avoir gardé son sang-froid.

\- Je… je crois que je l'ai vu courir vers les escaliers, fit Fluttershy de sa petite voix.

\- Tu crois que c'est lui qui a fait ça ? s'échauffa aussitôt Shining Armor.

Avant que Twilight n'ait pu répondre, une sonnerie puissante et grave retentit dans les airs. Tous se retournèrent pour voir le dirigeable royal, tous feux éteints, survoler les faubourgs en direction de la faille.

* * *

\- Oh, merde !

Maxime lâcha la poignée de la corne de brume, qu'il avait prise pour une de celles des moteurs. C'était raté pour la discrétion, mais au moins il avait réussi à décoller. Par la vitre avant, il voyait, droit devant lui, la faille qui déchirait le ciel et le monde qui s'étendait derrière. Encore un ou deux kilomètres et il la traverserait. Enfin il quitterait ce monde infernal et retournerait chez lui ; et tant pis s'il fallait pour cela faire s'écraser un dirigeable. Chaque muscle de son corps était tellement tendu que les articulations de ses doigts, crispés sur le gouvernail, étaient blanches comme un linge. Un crachouillis aigu s'éleva soudain dans la cabine. Sur le tableau de bord, la radio-cristal s'était allumée.

\- ...xime c'est toi ? fit la voix de Twilight. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?! Ramène ce dirigeable à terre tout de suite !

\- Pas question ! beugla-t-il vers le cristal. Je ne vais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille !

\- Mais c'est de la folie ! Tu risques de te tuer !

\- Ça m'est égal ! Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester coincé ici !

Le cristal crachouilla à nouveau. Une autre voix, nettement plus masculine, remplaça celle de Twilight.

\- Ici le capitaine Shining Armor ! Je vous ordonne de reposer cet appareil immédiatement !

\- Va te faire voir, capitaine de mes deux !

Sans attendre de réponse, il empoigna le cristal, l'arracha du tableau de bord et le lança de toutes ses forces vers l'écoutille.

Dans la salle de contrôle du château, Twilight et son frère, penchés vers le cristal émetteur, entendirent le grésillement d'agonie de la radio de l'aéronef. Sans attendre, la ponette mauve retourna au galop vers le balcon, ailes déjà à moitié déployées. Rainbow Dash ouvrit aussitôt les siennes, et elles décollèrent toutes les deux. Devant elles, l'aura violacée qui entourait la faille était de plus en plus agitées. De l'autre côté, à peine visible à présent dans le ciel, les planètes rompaient lentement leur alignement, mettant peu à peu fin à la conjonction. Depuis le cockpit de l'appareil, Maxime, toujours agrippé au gouvernail, vit du coin de l'œil les deux ponettes filer vers lui.

\- Ah, foutez-moi la paix ! cria-t-il sans ciller.

Devant, l'ouverture n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Alors qu'il donnait un nouveau coup d'accélérateur, un bruit dans son dos le fit bondir de surprise. Au bord de la crise cardiaque, il se retourna pour découvrir, à l'entrée du poste, un terrestre gris à la crinière blanche qui le fixait, yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Avant qu'aucun n'ait pu répondre, une secousse parcourut l'aéronef, comme un bateau soulevé par une vague. Le poney, que Maxime reconnut plus tard comme le mécanicien, leva les yeux vers le spectacle cauchemardesque qui s'étendait devant eux. De l'autre côté de l'ouverture, la ville humaine se rapprochait, plus précise et claire que jamais, depuis les tuiles des toits jusqu'aux pavés des trottoirs. Les bords de l'ouverture ondulaient et crépitaient de plus en plus. De toute évidence, le passage n'allait pas tarder à se refermer, mais Maxime maintenait le cap. Encore quelques instants, et ils y seraient.

Soudain, un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de l'humain. Lentement, il se tourna à nouveau vers le poney à l'entrée du poste. Ce dernier fixait toujours le ciel, paralysé, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

En un battement de cils, Maxime eut la vision glaçante d'un petit poney perdu loin de chez lui, loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait, seul à jamais dans un monde inconnu et incompréhensible, sans aucun espoir d'un jour rentrer chez lui. Un autre battement de paupières plus tard, il se revit lui-même, couché dans la poussière, levant pour la première fois les yeux vers ce monde invraisemblable dont il était prisonnier depuis tant de jours. Quand son regard croisa à nouveau celui du poney, toute sa détresse et son désespoir se lisaient dans les yeux de l'équidé. Lentement, il se retourna vers la vitre, vers l'ouverture entre les mondes, vers son chez-lui à portée de main, qui lui tendait les bras.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire subir ça à quelqu'un d'autre, fut-ce même un de ces grotesques poneys. Il le refusait. Ses mains, toujours cramponnées au gouvernail, se mirent à trembler. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il put, sourcils froncés à s'en déchirer la peau.

\- ET MERDE !

Dans un grand mouvement de bras, il fit pivoter le volant. Le dirigeable, dans une violente embardée, piqua sur le côté. Au dehors, Twilight et Rainbow Dash s'écartèrent juste à temps pour éviter d'être percutées. Sous leurs yeux médusés, le dirigeable s'écarta de sa trajectoire, évitant la faille d'à peine quelques dizaines de mètres. Tanguant comme un insecte malade, il se rapprocha du sol et termina sa course en heurtant mollement la tourbe de la prairie, un peu plus loin. Dans les cieux, les planètes, leur conjonction terminée, reprenaient leur course en s'écartant les unes des autres. Dans un dernier crépitement, la faille se referma et disparut, ne laissant qu'une bouffée d'étincelles blanches qui s'éteignirent dans la nuit.

* * *

Quand Twilight et Rainbow Dash atterrirent près de l'aéronef, la porte de la cabine était déjà ouverte. Le poney gris, couché dans l'herbe à côté de la passerelle, reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle.

Plus loin, assise sur le gazon, une grande créature maigre sanglotait silencieusement, le visage entre les mains, seule dans le noir.


	19. Épisode 18 - Alignement (partie 2)

Épisode 18 : Alignement (partie 2)

Les sabots du garde résonnaient froidement dans le couloir des cellules. Le poney, lance au flanc, patrouillait avec application de long en large, à la lueur des cristaux incrustés dans les murs. En passant devant la grille de la cellule du fond, il releva la tête et fit de son mieux pour paraître le plus intimidant possible. Pour une fois que la petite prison de l'Empire accueillait un locataire, c'était l'occasion. Une paire de pieds dépassait de la couchette. Le détenu, étendu sur le dos, ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

Maxime n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé. Après l'atterrissage, il s'était laissé emmener sans protester jusqu'aux geôles du château, le temps qu'on décide quoi faire de lui. En réalité, ça lui importait peu. Si les poneys l'avaient enfermé par crainte qu'il essaie de s'échapper, ils s'étaient démenés pour rien. Au point où il en était, il n'avait plus envie d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Allongé sur la couchette, il se contentait de fixer d'un regard vague le cristal du plafond, sans rien dire ni penser. De nouveaux pas et le bruit d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure le firent cependant jeter un œil vers la grille. De l'autre côté, Célestia et Twilight attendaient que le garde leur ouvre.

\- On rentre, annonça la ponette mauve sans même le regarder.

Avec un long soupir, Maxime se leva et quitta son cachot. Twilight était déjà repartie le long du couloir, mais Célestia n'avait pas bougé. Quand l'humain passa devant elle, il ne put s'empêcher de croiser son regard. À son étonnement, l'expression de l'alicorne blanche était dénuée de tout reproche. Au contraire, elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, relevé même d'une pointe de fierté. Maxime, au comble de l'agacement, lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils haineux, chargé d'autant de mépris qu'il était possible d'en exprimer. La grande alicorne battit doucement des paupières, telle une mère pardonnant les bêtises de son enfant.

Une fois sortis, Twilight conduisit Max jusqu'à la gare, où un train les attendait. Ils embarquèrent seuls, sans que personne ne les accompagne sur le quai ou n'entre s'asseoir avec eux. Maxime ne demanda même pas où étaient les amies de la jeune princesse. Il s'en moquait bien. Dès qu'ils furent installés, la locomotive se mit en branle et le convoi s'éloigna dans la nuit en direction de Poneyville.

* * *

Il faisait toujours nuit quand Twilight et son compagnon bipède arrivèrent au château. L'édifice, toute lumière éteinte, ressemblait à un énorme arbre mort. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune princesse rejoignit aussitôt sa chambre, sans une parole. Maxime attendit que sa porte se ferle avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ouvrit grand la fenêtre et se pencha dehors.

Les planètes, leur alignement rompu pour quatre autres millénaires, n'étaient plus que des étoiles perdues parmi les autres. Dans un autre coin du ciel, la lune à moitié pleine éclairait répandait sa lumière argentée sur le pays endormi. Maxime soupira, puis referma les volets et tira les tentures. Couché sur son lit, il fixa en silence le plafond pendant encore de longues minutes avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Une vague lueur éclairait l'horizon, nimbée de nuées couleur de nuit. Un bruit éthéré résonnait doucement dans le vide. Debout dans l'étendue déserte, une silhouette se dressait dans la pénombre, seule et silencieuse. Elle leva le regard vers les cieux, où apparaissaient ici et là quelques tristes étoiles à l'éclat fantomatique. Au zénith, cependant, quelques-unes, plus grosses et plus lumineuses, convergeaient lentement les unes vers les autres, jusqu'à se rejoindre en un unique disque blanc. La mélodie se renforça, alors qu'apparaissait dans le lointain la silhouette mince et brillante d'un arbre à l'écorce étincelante. Une voix indistincte murmurait à ses oreilles, comme pour l'appeler à la suivre. Un frisson se répandit dans son corps et descendit le long de son dos pour venir se loger dans sa cuisse, où il se transforma en un picotement insistant. Alors que la lumière envahissait peu à peu l'espace désolé, Maxime ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait toujours nuit sur Poneyville, cependant la lourde quiétude qui régnait sur la bourgade indiquait que l'aube n'était plus très loin. L'humain, étendu sur son lit, pouvait presque sentir la respiration assoupie des habitants. La mélodie lointaine qu'il avait entendue en rêve résonnait toujours à ses oreilles. Il attendit un moment qu'elle s'éteigne, cependant elle continuait, tel un murmure insistant. Le picotement qui l'avait assailli n'avait lui non plus pas disparu. Sans même devoir la toucher, il sentait la marque sur sa cuisse le démanger. L'impression d'une voix qui l'appelait, d'un souffle qui voulait le guider se faisait de plus en plus nette. Comme pris par la main, il se leva, s'habilla en silence et quitta la chambre.

Le château endormi respirait le silence et le sommeil. En bas de l'escalier, le regard de Max fut attiré par une vague lueur au bout du grand couloir. Les portes de la salle aux trônes étaient entrouvertes, laissant filtrer la lumière. Comme plongé en plein rêve, il la suivit avec docilité, ses pas ne produisant qu'un faible bruit amorti sur le sol de cristal.

A l'intérieur, la carte était activée. Au-dessus flottait une unique marque, quelque part dans la forêt. La silhouette de l'Arbre d'Harmonie se dessinait en dessous, à l'endroit où s'ouvrait la grotte, sous les ruines de l'ancien château. Quand Maxime posa la main sur la surface de cristal, la lumière se renforça. Le chuchotement à son oreille se fit plus clair et plus insistant un chuchotement qui l'appelait, auquel il devait obéir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Twilight fut elle aussi tirée de ses songes. Poussée par une inexplicable intuition, elle se leva aussitôt et descendit en silence, guidée par la lumière de la salle aux trônes. La carte brillait toujours, la marque solitaire au même emplacement. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la ponette.

* * *

Maxime n'aurait su dire combien de temps il avait mis pour traverser la forêt, ni même quel chemin il avait emprunté. Il avait simplement marché devant lui, comme en songe, toujours guidé par ce même murmure, jusqu'à se retrouver à l'entrée de la caverne. À l'intérieur, au centre de la salle, l'Arbre se dressait, majestueux. Un instant plus tard, il lui faisait face. Il leva une main frémissante, hésita de longues secondes, puis posa sa paume sur le tronc.

 _« ... L'Harmonie... »_

 _« ... L'Équilibre... »_

 _« ... Vivent en chacun dans ce monde... »_

 _« ... Dans tous les mondes... »_

 _« ... Ils viennent en aide à ceux qui les appellent... »_

 _« ... Ils apportent la lumière à ceux qui sont perdus... »_

 _« ... Ils reconnaissent ceux qui s'en montrent dignes... »_

Dans un flash de souvenirs, Maxime revit l'Empire, les étoiles alignées, la brèche qui avait déchiré les cieux et le dirigeable, avec lui à son bord, qui volait vers cet autre monde, le sien, celui qu'il voulait tant rejoindre. Mais le regard de terreur d'un petit poney gris s'imposa ensuite, énorme, emplissant tout son champ de vision. Ce malheureux petit poney, sur le point d'être arraché à son monde pour se retrouver prisonnier dans un autre et qui le regardait, ses grands yeux remplis de peur et d'incompréhension. Alors, le dirigeable avait viré de bord, manquant l'ouverture, tournant le dos à cette miroitante promesse de retour, avant de s'écraser dans les ombres.

 _« ... Ils reconnaissent ceux qui s'en montrent dignes... »_

 _« ... Ceux qui font preuve de compassion... »_

 _« ... Ceux qui, à la fin, parviennent à faire le bon choix... »_

Quand Maxime ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours dans la grotte, face à l'Arbre. Depuis le tronc étincelant se détachait désormais un grand rectangle lumineux, dont les bords ondulaient et dansaient comme de la fumée. De l'autre côté, là où aurait dû apparaître le fond de la caverne, une route asphaltée se déroulait dans la nuit, vers les lumières d'une ville une ville aux bâtiments gris et carrés, aux rues goudronnées, au bord desquelles étaient garées de longues files de voitures. Une ville du monde humain. Sa ville.

Alors que Maxime avançait sa main à travers l'ouverture, un bruit de pas attira son attention. Derrière lui, à l'entrée de la caverne, Twilight avançait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle observa longuement l'Arbre et le portail qui avait surgi du tronc, avant de fixer Max dans les yeux.

\- C'est la carte qui t'a appelé. Elle t'a guidé jusqu'ici.

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une constatation. Maxime soutint son regard encore un moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le portail.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? soupira-t-il avec résignation. Est-ce que ça vaut seulement la peine d'essayer ? Avant que je puisse mettre un pied de l'autre côté, ça va se refermer, ou alors je ne sais quel truc débile s'abattra pour m'en empêcher, comme à chaque fois.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Pas cette fois. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont décidé que tu le méritais.

\- Qui ça, ils ?

\- Les Éléments, l'Harmonie, l'Équilibre, tout ça, fit la ponette en désignant la grotte.

\- Et pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait plus tôt ? fit l'humain en jetant un regard mauvais aux joyaux enchâssés dans l'Arbre.

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne t'en montrais pas digne, répondit la ponette avec un petit sourire.

Maxime soupira, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le portail.

\- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis, alors.

\- À toi de décider. Ils te laissent le choix.

Mais ce choix, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Cependant, alors qu'il s'avançait vers le rectangle ondoyant, il s'arrêta, hésitant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se moqua gentiment Twilight. Des regrets ?

\- Non, mais, maintenant que j'y suis, je me dis que ce serait peut-être sympa de… de dire au revoir aux autres avant d'y aller, tu vois ?

Twilight sourit, avant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la caverne, où plusieurs bruits de sabots retentissaient.

\- Tu vas en avoir l'occasion, grand dadais ! fit Applejack. Les voilà, les autres !

Maxime ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, à la fois content de les voir et fâché qu'elles l'aient entendu dire ça. Les cinq amies de Twilight et Spike trottèrent jusqu'au pied de l'Arbre, où ils s'alignèrent à côté d'elle.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais être dispensé de dire au revoir, si ? reprit la fermière.

\- Mouais, j'imagine que ça aurait été trop facile. Je suppose que c'est le moment où je dois dire que je suis désolé, tout ça ?

\- Pas besoin, on le sait déjà, sourit la jument orange. Dis plutôt qu'on va te manquer, et on sera quittes.

Maxime fronça les sourcils. Ça, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le garantir. Devant lui, Rarity s'avança, un paquet lévitant devant elle.

\- Je me suis permis de passer prendre ceci au château. J'aimerais que vous les preniez avec vous. Ils sont à vous, après tout.

Maxime leva un coin de l'emballage. À l'intérieur se trouvaient, soigneusement pliés, les vêtements que lui avait confectionnés la licorne. Il ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Ça remplira ma garde-robe, fit-il en glissant le paquet sous son bras.

Les autres ponettes se tenaient en arc de cercle en face de lui, le visage levé vers le sien.

\- Un câlin ? proposa Pinkie Pie, pleine d'espoir.

\- On va plutôt essayer de rester raisonnables, répondit Maxime en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Oh, allez !

\- Tu veux une pichenette sur le nez à la place ?

La ponette rose cessa d'insister, sans pour autant perdre son sourire. À côté d'elle, Fluttershy s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge.

\- Hem… et bien… bon retour chez toi, alors.

Maxime croisa son regard, embarrassé, les mains nouées dans le dos.

\- Désolé d'avoir dit que j'allais faire cuire ton lapin, l'autre jour. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

\- Oh, ce… ce n'est pas grave, sourit timidement la pégase jaune. Il s'en est remis.

À côté, Rainbow Dash, impatiente, avait déployé ses ailes et s'était mise à voler sur place. Maxime pinça les lèvres.

\- Toi, par contre, je ne regrette rien de ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Pas grave, c'est pareil pour moi, le taquina la pégase. On a qu'à dire que c'est match nul, comme ça.

\- Ça me va, répondit l'humain.

Ce fut au tour de Spike de s'avancer, la main dans le dos.

\- Tiens, un cadeau d'au revoir, déclara-t-il en dévoilant ce qu'il cachait.

Maxime fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'objet. C'était un décapsuleur dont le manche avait été remplacé par une figurine que Max identifia comme un des super-héros poneys dont le petit dragon était fan. Dans le genre kitsch, il avait rarement vu aussi fort.

\- Euh… merci.

\- Prends-en soin, c'est une édition limitée, l'informa le jeune reptile. Ils en avaient aussi fait une avec Matter Horn, mais je trouve que Mare Velous te va mieux.

\- C'est sûr, fit Max en fourrant l'objet dans sa poche, sous le regard amusé des autres.

Spike, visiblement satisfait, partit se remettre entre Twilight et Applejack, juste à côté du portail. Une pointe de tristesse perlait dans le regard de la licorne mauve.

\- Tu ne vas quand te mettre à pleurer ? fit Max, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Mais non, protesta la ponette en se passant le sabot sur les paupières. C'est juste que… et bien, le château va sembler un peu vide, maintenant. Et j'avais encore prévu de nouvelles expériences pour cette semaine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Twilight, fit joyeusement Applejack. À mon avis, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on sera à court de créatures bizarres à Equestria.

\- C'est vous les créatures bizarres, pas moi, rétorqua Max.

\- Tu essaieras quand même de ne pas trop vite nous oublier ? fit la fermière, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit l'humain en lui relevant le chapeau. Des poneys bleus et roses qui parlent et qui volent, ça risque de rester gravé pendant encore longtemps.

Il embrassa du regard les six équidés et le petit dragon en face de lui, puis le portail rectangulaire qui flottait toujours à côté de l'Arbre. Il était temps d'y aller. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, mais il se força à avancer. Quelque chose lui disait que ce passage-là était à sens unique et que, s'il reculait maintenant, ce monde ne lui donnerait pas d'autre chance. Il inspira un grand coup, cala son paquet de vêtements sous son bras, puis avança la jambe. Avant de s'engager tout entier, il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. La petite troupe lui adressa toute entière un dernier sourire. Maxime sourit à son tour, puis se retourna et disparut à travers le portail.

* * *

C'était comme s'il avait été en même temps passé au sèche-linge et enseveli sous une avalanche. Chaque partie de son corps semblait avoir été martelée avec application par un forgeron fou. Il y avait du mouvement et du bruit autour de lui. Une lumière blanche et froide venue d'au-dessus pulsait à intervalle régulier. Un bruit qu'il identifia comme celui de deux pieds sur un sol carrelé retentissait juste à côté de lui, ainsi que le grincement bringuebalant de quatre roulettes de métal. Du bout des doigts, il essaya de tâter ce qui l'entourait. Il était étendu sur le dos, tête en avant, sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à un brancard. Une odeur piquante de désinfectant le prenait au nez et lui donnait envie d'éternuer. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes d'agonie silencieuse, il ouvrit les yeux.

Un visage allongé, encore ponctué de quelques boutons d'acné. Des yeux marrons, de taille à peu près normale. Un nez légèrement crochu, au milieu d'un visage rosâtre. Des oreilles collées sur les côtés, glabres et immobiles. Oui, c'était bien un visage qui le regardait ; celui de l'infirmier qui poussait son lit le long du corridor. Le visage d'un de ses semblables, pareil au sien, pareil à celui de milliards de personnes sur Terre. Un visage humain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Maxime avait déjà replongé dans les méandres de son inconscience éthylique, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	20. Épisode 19 - Alignement (partie 3)

Épisode 19 : Alignement (partie 3 - épilogue)

L'odeur de désinfectant était toujours là, lourde et piquante. La lumière blafarde et sans chaleur des néons éclairait la pièce, blanche et crue. Le brouhaha du couloir ayant laissé place à la rumeur diffuse d'une agitation lointaine. Dans un couloir tout proche, le bruit d'une paire de talons s'approcha puis s'éloigna. Plus loin, dans une autre direction, quelqu'un éternua. Après encore quelques secondes d'observation aveugle, Maxime ouvrit les yeux.

Il était étendu sur une couchette d'hôpital, dans le coin de ce qui ressemblait à une chambre commune. Les deux autres lits se dressaient le long du mur, inoccupés. Lorsque Max tenta de se redresser, quelque chose lui tira le bras. Sous un bandage de gaze, une perfusion était fichée dans le creux de son coude, reliée à un Baxter qui pendait à côté de lui. Ceux qui l'avaient couché là avaient également veillé à lui enlever ses vêtements et à lui enfiler un pyjama. Sur un des murs était accrochée une horloge, dont les aiguilles indiquaient 10h30.

\- Ah, enfin réveillé.

Maxime se tourna aussitôt en direction de la voix. Un homme corpulent vêtu d'une blouse de médecin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Euh… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda bêtement Max.

Le praticien fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis remonta ses lunettes et sortit un papier de sa poche.

\- Vous aviez plus de quatre grammes quand vous êtes arrivé, monsieur Gillet-Lefebvre. Ce n'est pas un record, mais c'est quand même pas mal. En temps normal, on vous aurait simplement mis en salle de dégrisement avec une perfusion pour la nuit, mais, vu vos autres traumatismes, nous avons préféré vous mettre en observation.

\- Attendez, quels autres traumatismes ?

Le médecin fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il s'approcha du lit et attrapa la feuille qui y était épinglée.

\- Vous avez des traces de traumatisme crânien, la troisième côté droite fêlée, et vous avez subi récemment une plaie ouverte à la cheville.

En entendant ça, Maxime porta instinctivement la main à sa tête, puis à son flanc, avant de soulever les draps pour dévoiler sa jambe. Un bandage entourait sa cheville, exactement là où il s'était blessé en marchant dans le… Mais non, c'était impossible !

\- Ça ne devrait pas vous empêcher de marcher, tenta de le rassurer le médecin, mais il va falloir faire attention pendant quelques jours. Et il y a aussi cette marque de brûlure sur votre cuisse…

\- Une marque de quoi ?!

D'une main tremblante, Max écarta le flanc de sa culotte de pyjama. Quand il croisa à nouveau le regard du médecin, son visage était devenu blême.

\- Hem… les affaires que vous aviez avec vous sont là, fit l'homme en blanc, de plus en plus inquiet.

Il désigna du doigt la table à côté du lit. S'y trouvaient un sac à dos fatigué et un tas de vêtements sales, ainsi qu'un paquet soigneusement emballé et une curieuse figurine colorée. Maxime attrapa l'étrange objet et l'amena vers lui. Cela ressemblait à un décapsuleur dont le manche aurait été remplacé par une figurine en vinyle une figurine qui représentait une sorte d'équidé aux proportions grotesques et aux couleurs improbables, affublé de ce qui faisait vaguement penser à un costume de super-héros. Avec une lenteur terrifiée, Max leva le regard vers le médecin.

\- Docteur... quel jour sommes-nous ?

Au lieu de répondre, le médecin lui lança un regard mêlé d'inquiétude et désapprobation, avant de quitter la chambre. Maxime l'entendit dire quelque chose à propos d'un transfert en psychiatrie, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il tenait à présent le paquet entre ses mains. Après une longue et tremblante inspiration, il souleva le coin de l'emballage révélant une pile de vêtements soigneusement repassés. Comme une météorite heurtant le sol, une image éclata dans son esprit, chassant tout le reste, jusqu'à ne plus laisser de place à rien d'autre. L'image d'un groupe de poneys miniatures aux têtes énormes et aux pelages criards, dont certains affublés d'ailes ou d'une corne au milieu du front. Et d'un bébé dragon, aussi. Un bébé dragon qui parlait.

Depuis le couloir, le médecin tressaillit quand il entendit, en provenance de la chambre, le cri de confusion étranglé que poussa le malheureux patient.

* * *

Maxime avait finalement été autorisé à quitter la clinique plus tard dans la journée, quand il fut établi que son état ne nécessitait pas une hospitalisation prolongée. À l'étonnement des médecins, les quelques traumatismes dont il gardait trace étaient déjà tous en bonne voie de guérison. Quand ils lui avaient demandé de quand dataient ces blessures, Max avait été incapable de leur répondre. Ou alors refusait-il de le faire ? Lui-même n'en était pas certain.

Dans le bus qu'il avait pris pour rentrer chez lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévisager les autres passagers tout au long du trajet. Son regard était irrésistiblement attiré par ces visages au teint, aux formes plates, sans museau ni pelage. Les couleurs autour de lui paraissaient ternes et fades, loin de la palette criarde à laquelle il était désormais habitué. Vers la fin du trajet, il en arrivait même à guetter du coin de l'œil la moindre forme colorée, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir bouger et parler.

Sa maison était exactement telle qu'il l'avait laissée. La date indiquée sur le thermostat était la même qu'à l'hôpital et que partout ailleurs : le lendemain de ce fameux soir de sortie, au cours duquel il avait tant bu.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible !

Sans s'arrêter de crier, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, son paquet de vêtements et sa figurine posés sur la table.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, dans une taverne poussiéreuse au coin d'un carrefour, une silhouette solitaire se tenait assise au comptoir, une chope posée devant elle. Loin des autres clients attablés près des fenêtres, elle se murait dans un silence que même les quelques tentatives de boniments du barman n'avaient pu briser. Le regard rivé au zinc, elle attrapa son verre déjà à moitié vide, poussa un long soupir, puis prit une nouvelle gorgée.

Maxime savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir heureux d'être enfin de retour chez lui. Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé chez les poneys, il n'avait pensé pratiquement qu'à ça. Être de retour chez lui après tant de temps, de tracas et de malheurs aurait dû le remplir de joie, il le savait, alors, bon sang, pourquoi ne l'était-il pas ? Pourquoi, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé le matin-même dans cette clinique, avait-il l'impression que rien ne valait la peine de se réjouir, qu'un plafond de grisaille lui pesait dessus, que ce monde était aussi triste que l'autre ?

Après tant de malheurs… mais, au fond, avait-il vraiment été si malheureux pendant tout ce temps ? Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait mis la main dans sa poche pour en sortir la figurine offerte par Spike, qu'il avait prise avec lui sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il l'observa à nouveau en détail, depuis la crinière jusqu'au bout de la queue. Il ne savait même pas comment s'appelait ce personnage, ni s'il s'agissait d'un héros ou d'un méchant. Pourquoi regrettait-il désormais que le petit dragon ne soit pas là pour le lui dire ? Pourquoi ces visages colorés aux yeux énormes lui manquaient-ils soudainement ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de les revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour leur adresser un au revoir digne de ce nom ?

Max reposa alors sa chope, les yeux levés devant lui. Non, il n'avait pas été malheureux. Ces mois passés chez les poneys n'avaient pas été que pénibles. Pour chaque mauvais moment passé, n'y en avait-il pas eu au moins un bon ? Après chaque dispute ou parole méchante, n'y avait-il pas eu un désolé, un pardon ? Chacune de ces ponettes n'avait-elle pas essayé, à sa manière, de le rendre moins malheureux ? N'avaient-elles pas toutes essayé de devenir ses amies ? Et n'avaient-elles pas en quelque sorte réussi ?

Un frisson dans le dos, Maxime releva la tête. Oui, elles avaient réussi. Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la figurine, ce n'était plus son désormais habituel air de déprime grincheuse qu'affichait son visage, mais un sourire franc et sincère. En fouillant une nouvelles fois dans sa poche, il attrapa un crayon et retourna un des cartons à verre qui traînaient à côté de sa chope. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Célestia, Luna… Il veillerait à ne pas oublier leurs noms, et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

\- Merci, les filles, murmura-t-il.

Il remit alors la figurine dans sa poche, attrapa son verre, trinqua dans le vide et vida ce qui restait. Après avoir laissé quelques pièces sur le comptoir, il se leva, toujours souriant, et quitta la taverne pour rentrer chez lui.


End file.
